No Me Olvides
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Él prometió que nunca la olvidaría, pero las cosas no son siempre como uno las planea. Ahora ella intentará recuperar su amistad, pero enamorarse de quien se supone es tu amigo no es algo sencillo. Capitulo 6
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, este es un fic que llevo haciendo desde hace algún tiempo, ya lleva algunos capítulos así que lo puedo publicar tranquilamente ^^**

**Obviamente es de mi pareja favorita, el GaaMatsu, con un poco de todas las demás parejas que adoramos. Espero disfruten este pequeño prólogo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Prólogo:**

Él estaba llorando mientras escondía su rostro entre las rodillas, dejando que sólo pudiese apreciarse su cabello rojizo. Parecía desconsolado, como si nada pudiera animarlo, fue por eso que la niña se le había acercado, no le gustaba ver a la gente triste.

Cuando le habló, el pequeño trató de ignorarla, pero bastaron un par de veces que ella le insistió para que alzara la mirada, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –preguntó sonriente. Su cabello castaño llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros y sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros observaban a ese niño con dulzura, porque así era ella, cada vez que veía a alguien triste tenía la manía de querer consolarle.

—S-soy Gaara – respondió el pequeño pelirrojo, con las mejillas rojas por el llanto, pero también la niña había provocado que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara, ya que –según la experiencia de su corta edad– jamás había visto a una niña con una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa, ni unos ojos tan grandes y brillantes.

—¿Y por que lloras, Gaara-kun?

—P-porque… mi perrito… escapó de casa –respondió el niño. Estaba apoyado contra un árbol, escondido bajo su sombra, porque no quería que nadie le viera, pero aún así ella lo había encontrado.

La pequeña se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano, haciendo que él se avergonzara.

—Estoy segura de que él regresará, sólo ten confianza, no te pongas así –dijo de manera amable, sonriéndole más ampliamente —. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar?

—Bueno, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Gaara confundido, pues lo primero que hizo ella fue preguntarle su nombre y él ni siquiera conocía el suyo, además le interesaba mucho, era una niña adorable.

—Me llamo Matsuri –la sonrisa de esa niña llamada Matsuri, llenó por completo de luz el corazón del pequeño Gaara. Ella era mucho más bajita que él, se notaba tan menudita y débil, sin embargo no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto, como sí lo hacían los demás niños del parque. Todos le llamaban demonio, decían que era un monstruo y no querían jugar con él, nadie le consolaba cuando estaba triste, pero ella había sido diferente.

A partir de ese momento nada sería lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro años después…

—¡Gaara-kun! –gritó Matsuri llamando a su amigo. Él le estaba persiguiendo mientras ella trataba de huir de él, jugando a que él la atrapara. Hoy era un día muy especial, habían pasado cuatro años desde que se conocieron.

—¡Te atrapé! –exclamó Gaara, tomando a su amiga por la cintura, para caer juntos al césped del parque en donde se habían conocido. Ahora tenían diez años cada uno y se llevaban muy bien, les gustaba mucho estar juntos, pues era como si sus vidas hubiesen sido hechas para eso; estar siempre juntos.

—Gaara-kun, eres un tramposo –se quejó Matsuri mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió haciéndole cosquillas —. ¡No hagas eso! –protestó.

—No seas rezongona Matsuri-chan, perdiste –decía Gaara. No iba a parar hasta que ella aceptara que había perdido el juego, siempre era muy testaruda —. Vamos, di que yo gané.

—De acuerdo jaja, pero detente –rogó la chica soltando algunas lágrimas por tanta risa. Gaara se detuvo y por fin la dejó ponerse de pie. Ambos rieron un rato más, verdaderamente estar juntos les llenaba de dicha.

El pequeño Gaara se perdía siempre en la sonrisa dulce de su amiga, no podía evitar mirarla como si fuese la cosa más hermosa e interesante del mundo, a pesar de sólo tener diez años, sentía que aquel sentimiento era al que los adultos llamaban _amor_.

—¿Te pasa algo, Gaara-kun? –le preguntó la castaña parando de reír, ya que su amigo no la dejaba de mirar y sinceramente la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Él por su parte, se dio cuenta de este hecho y se sonrojó por completo, desviando la mirada hacia uno de sus costados y frunciendo el ceño.

—No me pasa nada, tonta –le insultó.

—¡Tonto serás tú! –le gritó la niña, para luego tirársele encima y atacarlo con cosquillas hasta que él le rogó que se detuviera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban con normalidad, hasta que aquel día llegó, cuando Gaara recibió la peor noticia que pudo recibir; se tenían que ir lejos de la ciudad.

Al principio lo tomó muy mal, incluso se enfadó como nunca con sus padres, pero pasados unos días había comprendido que no siempre se podía hacer su voluntad. Sus hermanos también serían alejados de sus amigos y aún así ellos no se estaban quejando, fue por eso que lo terminó aceptando, asimilando que debía dejar a su amiga ahí.

Decidió que hablaría con ella en el parque para despedirse, a pesar de que ella era su mejor amiga, nadie de su familia la conocía, a veces Temari o Kankuro, cuando lo acompañaban al parque, los veían jugar juntos, pero sólo él hablaba con ella, por eso sentía que sería más difícil decirle adiós.

—Matsuri-chan… mis papás me han dado una mala noticia –dijo el chico cabizbajo. La castaña lo miró confundida, no entendía que clase de noticia lo podía poner así de triste, eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, odiaba ver triste a Gaara.

—¿Qué sucede?

Él bajó la mirada, sin saber como comenzar, pero decidió decirlo de forma directa.

—En dos días nos vamos de la ciudad… lo siento mucho… –el pequeño Gaara se sentía realmente triste porque ya no vería más a su querida amiga. Ella se sentía igual. Durante estos cuatro años jamás se había llevado tan bien con una persona como lo hacía con Gaara y ahora que él se iba la vida iba a ser muy triste sin él.

—Te extrañaré Gaara-kun… –dijo la niña comenzando a llorar, sin poder creer que ya no le vería nunca más, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo.

—Te prometo que seguiremos en contacto, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga Matsuri-chan –aseguró el pelirrojo, abrazando más fuerte a la desdichada niña.

Pasado un rato, su hermana mayor apareció para recogerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día en que se despidieron fue angustioso para ambos. Gaara iba en el auto de sus padres, junto a sus dos hermanos mayores y Matsuri se despidió de él desde la ventana de su casa cuando lo vio pasar, pues aunque no eran vecinos vivían relativamente cerca y para salir del barrio había que pasar por fuera del hogar de ella.

Ya no se verían jamás, esa había sido su despedida, al menos hasta que tuvieran la edad para viajar por sí solos. Entonces, tal vez habría una esperanza de verse una vez más.

—_Te prometo que jamás te olvidaré… Matsuri-chan_ –esas fueron las palabras que Gaara le había dicho al final, sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa, porque sí, las cosas no siempre son como uno las planea.

—_Por favor, Gaara-kun… no me olvides…_ –rogó la pequeña Matsuri, que extrañamente sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si algo malo fuese a suceder, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a verle otra vez, de volver a tenerlo frente a ella.

_Algún día…_

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo para comenzar. No se crean que Gaara seguirá siendo así de lindo eh.**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto en la conti o en cualquier otro fic ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Nuestra promesa

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ya llegué con el capítulo 1 de este fic, que ya lo tenía hace un rato pero no lo había querido subir.**

**En fin, gracias por haberlo leído, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir, esta será una historia GaaMatsu de lo más entretenida, romántica, dulce, y algo dramática, jajaja en fin, todo un poco, sin olvidar al NaruHina y las demás parejas que nos gustan ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1: Nuestra promesa**

_Ring… Ring…_

—Ese estúpido despertador –se quejó la chica mientras abría sus ojos pesadamente, sin ánimos de nada. Hoy era que comenzaba el segundo año de preparatoria, pero no estaba muy animada del todo pues odiaba levantarse temprano.

—¡Matsuri, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! –le gritó su madre desde el primer piso. Matsuri le dio un manotazo al despertador para callarlo y éste se apagó al instante.

—¡Ya lo sé! –respondió la chica con fastidio. Había estado soñando otra vez con su querido amigo de la infancia. Constantemente le sucedía, pero no se explicaba por qué esos sueños se hacían cada vez más persistentes. Se veía jugando con él en el parque, corriendo juntos, disfrutando de su niñez. Pero ya desde hace seis años no había vuelto a saber nada más de él, desde el día en que se fue con su familia de la ciudad.

—Gaara-kun… –susurró con tristeza, sintiendo en su interior cuanto lo extrañaba, a pesar de haber sido sólo unos niños, él era su mejor amigo —. ¿Por qué jamás volví a saber de ti? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

Cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta era como lanzar una frase al aire, porque nunca obtenía una respuesta, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara, siempre se quedaba con la duda de lo que había pasado y el vacío que había en su interior crecía día a día, hasta hacerse insoportable.

—¡Matsuri! –volvió a llamarla su madre. La castaña dio un salto en su cama y fue a parar al suelo, su madre a veces podía ser una completa histérica y eso le atemorizaba.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dio una ducha apurada. Luego se puso su uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca, una falda tableada de color gris, bastante corta, unas medias largas un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Matsuri sin embargo le daba su propio estilo a su uniforme, subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos y dejando la blusa abierta en los botones de arriba. No se ponía la corbata, pues le molestaba.

Después de peinarse y arreglarse un poco frente al espejo, bajó a desayunar.

Su madre estaba sentada viendo la televisión, mientras que su padre sólo leía el diario en silencio.

—Buenos días mamá y papá –saludó contenta la castaña. Sus padres la miraron.

—Buenos días hija –dijo el padre de la chica, para volver a su lectura luego, pero su madre no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Qué es esa forma de llevar el uniforme Matsuri? Debes usarlo correctamente como una dama –la regañó la mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos marrones. Matsuri hizo una especie de puchero.

—No mamá, a mí me gusta así, además en la escuela no me dicen nada –aseguró ella. Su madre sólo suspiró, sabía que era imposible que su hija fuese de forma decente a la escuela y no estaba dispuesta a armar una pelea, así que sólo lo dejaría pasar.

—Bueno, desayuna rápido para que tu padre te lleve.

—¿Me vas a llevar hoy papá? –preguntó Matsuri sorprendida y es que generalmente su padre siempre estaba trabajando y jamás tenía tiempo para ella. Ryu Koyama, miró a su hija con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es tu primer día, al menos hoy quiero ser un buen padre.

Matsuri sonrió contenta ante esta respuesta y luego asintió muy animada, para comer rápidamente su desayuno.

Hoy sería un día especial y lo presentía desde el momento en que se había levantado, algo iba a suceder, estaba segura.

—¡Date prisa papá! –gritaba mientras corría hacia la salida de su domicilio. Miró hacia la casa vecina, notando que frente a ella se paraba un camión de la mudanza.

Hace algunas semanas los dos ancianos que vivían ahí se habían marchado, dejando la casa en venta, seguramente ya tenía nuevos dueños, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Ella estaba feliz porque su padre la llevaría a la escuela, porque vería de nuevo a sus amigas, siempre le emocionaba regresar a la escuela –luego de haber despertado completamente–, era un poco extraño para sus amigos pero ella era feliz así.

—Espérame Matsuri –decía Ryu viendo como su hija subía al auto apurada. Ella era un ser muy alegre, que contagiaba con su dulzura a todo el mundo, era su hija querida, la luz de sus ojos, aquellos negros ojos que eran iguales a los de ella. También se fijó en el camión de la mudanza y en el segundo auto que se detuvo en ese momento, de donde bajaban unas cuantas personas.

Llegó hasta el auto y subió al asiento del piloto.

—Tal parece que tendremos vecinos nuevos –comentó a su hija, la que asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, espero que sean buena gente, los ancianitos eran bastante gruñones –dijo soltando una risita. Su padre la acompañó con otra sonrisa, mientras encendía el motor.

Cuando el auto comenzaba a moverse, de pronto Matsuri sintió como su pecho se apretaba de forma anormal, haciendo que tuviera la tentación de mirar hacia atrás. Pudo observar a un joven, un chico que parecía de su edad, que tenía el cabello rojizo y alborotado y por alguna razón sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte, no sabía cuanto, ni por qué.

El auto partió y no alcanzó siquiera a verle el rostro, sin embargo se sentía muy inquieta. ¿Quién era él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la escuela se despidió de su padre y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el tablón de anuncios para saber cual sería su aula, ya que con el nuevo año comenzaban los cambios de salones. Por suerte seguía con sus tres amigas y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Se dirigió al salón 2-B y observó a todos los que estaban ahí. Entre las chicas, pudo distinguir a una joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos color perla, como dos lunas llenas. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, con su típico carácter amable y comprensivo, y haciendo un gesto con su mano la invitó a acercarse.

—¡Buenos días Matsuri-chan! –la llamó la joven. Matsuri se acercó sonriente hacia su amiga.

—Hola Hinata-chan, que bueno que nos tocara juntas este año también –dijo la castaña con verdadera alegría. Hinata era su mejor amiga desde hace como cuatro años y desde entonces no se separaban, aunque la ojiperla era de un nivel social más alto y la verdad no entendía por que estaba en un colegio como ése, pudiendo pagar uno mucho más caro como en el que iba su hermana menor, pero Hinata decía que era porque los colegios privados no le gustaban.

—Siéntate para hablar un rato –dijo Hinata. Matsuri le hizo caso sentándose en el puesto vacío junto a ella —. ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

—Ah, ya sabes, todo normal, viaje a casa de los abuelos y luego de regreso a Tokio, la verdad no hubo nada interesante hasta hoy que llegaron unos vecinos nuevos –respondió Matsuri con desinterés.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y que vecinos nuevos son esos? ¿Acaso un chico guapo? –ante esta pregunta Matsuri se sonrojó. Se puso a pensar en aquel muchacho que apenas había podido ver. Ciertamente no lo notó bien, pero le pareció bastante atractivo.

—Pues no sé, aún no los he visto –dijo algo nerviosa, omitiendo el detalle de ese chico. En eso se les acercó una chica peli rosa de ojos color jade y que sonreía muy animadamente.

—Chicas, que bien que este año nos tocó juntas otra vez –dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Las dos aludidas se levantaron y le dieron un cálido abrazo a la recién llegada.

—Que bien Sakura-chan, otro año más juntas –dijo Hinata con alegría. Matsuri no dijo nada pues las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas por su amiga, así que las tres simplemente se sentaron juntas.

—Y bueno ¿De que hablaban? ¿Acaso comentaban sobre sus novios?

Ante la pregunta de Sakura, tanto Hinata como Matsuri se sonrojaron como un tomate. Ninguna de las dos había tenido nunca un novio y ni siquiera habían dado un beso en sus vidas, por eso les avergonzaba hablar del tema, aún eran demasiado inocentes. Una historia diferente era con Sakura, que desde hace cinco meses era la novia del chico más popular de la escuela y mejor amigo del amor imposible de Hinata.

—Sabes que ninguna tiene novio –dijo Matsuri aún algo sonrojada. Sakura sólo sonrió.

—Vamos ¿Cómo es posible que dos chicas tan lindas no tengan con quien salir? No puede ser –decía la peli rosa cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos, mientras hacía constantes negaciones con su cabeza. Las otras dos sólo le miraban.

—B-bueno… a mí me invitó a salir Kiba-kun –confesó Hinata mientras un leve y adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas. Hinata era una persona dulce y tímida, pero era agradable estar con ella y la mayoría del tiempo tenía muy buenos consejos, aunque la consejera del grupo era Sakura pues ella tenía más experiencia que sus amigas.

Sakura y Matsuri se sorprendieron y se acercaron a Hinata, mirándola de forma inquisidora, lo que puso algo nerviosa a la ojiperla.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste? –interrogó rápidamente la peli rosa, mas Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije que no, es que… –bajó la mirada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios —. Saben que a mí me gusta alguien, y no podría salir con otro chico mientras sienta esto por él.

—Sí, Naruto –habló Sakura haciendo que la ojiperla asintiera con la cabeza —. A propósito de Naruto ¿Observaron la lista de varones de nuestra clase?

—No, para nada –respondió Matsuri –quien sólo vio el número de su clase y entró– y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno Hinata, entonces te va a agradar saber que… –Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar, pero antes de terminar su frase notó como los ojos de Hinata se desviaban hacia la puerta y su rostro volvía a tomar el tono carmesí, pero esta vez era mucho más intenso.

—¡Que bien, otro año juntos Sasuke-teme! –gritó cierto chico rubio que acababa de entrar. Sus ojos azules demostraban alegría, mientras su sonrisa sólo delataba a una persona feliz de vivir la vida, a pesar de no ser así del todo.

A su lado un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color bufó molesto mientras dejaba su bolso sobre el escritorio. Era alto y su piel era blanca, como de porcelana, diferente de la de su amigo pues su tono era mucho más tostado.

—Es un fastidio, parece que nunca me libraré de ti Naruto –rezongó Sasuke mientras soltaba un suspiro. Naruto era su mejor amigo y lo apreciaba, pero estar con él en el mismo salón otra vez, era realmente desesperante, pues Naruto era demasiado híper-activo para su gusto.

Sakura sonrió con alegría al ver al azabache y saltó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

—Que bueno que estés aquí Sasuke-kun –dijo animada. Sasuke sólo la rodeó por la cintura, abrazándola más fuerte.

—Este año estaremos en el mismo salón al parecer –le dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras algunas chicas del aula veían con envidia a la peli rosa. No era fácil ser la novia del chico más popular de la escuela y eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a todas esas miradas de odio hacia su persona, así que no le importaba mucho.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban de melosos, Naruto aprovechó para acercarse a las otras dos chicas que hablaban animadamente, aunque pudo notar que Hinata se ponía rígida al verlo acercarse, lo cual aún no terminaba de entender.

—Hola chicas –las saludó a ambas con una sonrisa. Hinata desvió la mirada apenada y Matsuri le sonrió.

—Buenos días Naruto-san –lo saludó la castaña, ya que sabía que su amiga ojiperla no sería capaz de hacerlo jamás.

Naruto no esperó a que Hinata le saludara, por algún motivo ella jamás le hablaba. ¿Sería que no lo soportaba? Seguro era eso, por ser demasiado escandaloso una chica tan tranquila y refinada como Hinata lo odiaba, porque él era todo lo opuesto a ella.

Ante ése pensamiento se desanimó un poco y decidió que lo mejor era sentarse, pues le daba tristeza pensar en que Hinata lo odiaba.

—Hey, hola chicas –dijo una joven que acababa de entrar, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color castaño y sus ojos eran de un color gris. Matsuri y Hinata le sonrieron, pero Sakura no, pues seguía ocupada con su novio.

—Buenos días Sari –le dijo Matsuri alegremente, ahí estaba Sari, su tercera mejor amiga, aunque por alguna razón Sari siempre era la más distante de todas.

Después de que entraran algunos más, el profesor llegó y dio inicio a la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Por favor, deja de comportarte de esa forma –le decía con desesperación una mujer de cabello castaño a un joven de cabellera rojiza. El chico de piel blanca y ojos color aguamarina desvió la mirada con fastidio, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras sus dos hermanos mayores le veían con desaprobación.

—Gaara, hazle caso a mamá por una vez –le dijo una chica de cabellera rubia, tomada en cuatro coletas y que tenía ojos azules, la cual se notaba que tenía bastante carácter, pero al oírla, Gaara sólo desvió la mirada.

—No quiero ir a ese colegio y punto –repitió enfadado el pelirrojo, hablando en un tono bastante desdeñoso y rabioso. Lucía muy molesto y no parecía querer cambiar de actitud—. No me apetece ir a la escuela, ya dije que quería salirme y trabajar.

—¡De ninguna manera! –le gritó su madre algo alterada y mirándolo fijamente —. ¡Ningún hijo mío trabajará a los dieciséis y dejará la escuela! -terminó —. Ya estás inscrito así que mañana empiezas, y por favor no hagas que te expulsen otra vez –dijo poniendo una expresión preocupada, porque estaba cansada del comportamiento del menor de sus hijos, de que siempre se metiera en problemas como si fuera un vago de la calle, alguien sin hogar y sin principios, él antes no era así y no sabía como cambiarlo.

—_Maldita bruja_ –masculló Gaara en voz baja, luego de lo cual se dio la vuelta y dando un enorme portazo salió de la casa.

—Tranquila mamá –dijo un joven castaño, de aspecto bastante parecido a Gaara pero mayor y con los ojos de color castaño también. Se acercó a su madre de manera comprensiva, tratando de consolarla, porque ella siempre terminaba mal cada vez que se peleaba con su hijo menor —. Gaara aún está enfadado por todo esto del cambio y ya sabes como es, no te preocupes que pronto se adaptará.

—Kankuro… –la mujer le miró con tristeza, bajando la cabeza a los segundos después —. Tu hermano nunca volverá a ser el mismo ¿Cierto? Gaara no será el niño alegre y tierno que solía ser… –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, acompañando la tristeza que ahora sentía por ver a ese ser tan importante para ella convertido en alguien a quién no le importaba nada, que no quería nada en la vida, que sólo pensaba en buscarse problemas una y otra vez.

—Mamá… Gaara sólo necesita tiempo –dijo esta vez la rubia, abrazando a su madre con ternura. Sabía que ni ella ni Kankuro podrían ser capaces de consolarla, lo único que podía quitarle su dolor era que Gaara volviera a ser el de antes, sólo por eso habían regresado a Tokio.

—Temari –dijo la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija. Kankuro sólo se les quedó viendo y luego miró hacia la puerta. Quería ayudar de verdad a su hermano, pero sabía que no había forma, Gaara no sería jamás el mismo si no se dejaba ayudar por quienes lo rodeaban.

—_Hermano… ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? _–pensó con preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Maldita sea! –gritó golpeando un poste de luz con su puño cerrado, tenía tanta rabia que no le importaba que la gente lo observara, él estaba en su propio universo, en donde podía hacer lo que quisiera —. Odio este lugar, no me gusta para nada… –volvió a golpear el poste de luz, pero con menos fuerza —. Aunque me digan que estando aquí lograré recordar algo… nunca… nunca recuperaré la memoria…

Gaara siguió caminando en silencio, estaba molesto porque sus padres hubiesen insistido en traerle de regreso a Tokio. Los doctores le dijeron que si estaba en el lugar donde creció la mayor parte de su niñez, donde había nacido, tal vez sus recuerdos volverían, pero estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría, pues nada funcionaba, nada era suficiente para que su mente se sanara, era como si todo estuviera guardado tras un cajón bajo llave… y esa llave estaba perdida.

Cuando tenía diez años sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria para siempre, al menos eso dijeron los médicos y por más tratamientos que se había hecho, nada pasaba, ni un solo recuerdo venía a él. Por alguna razón necesitaba con desesperación recuperar esas memorias, porque sentía muy dentro de él que había algo importante en ellas, pero simplemente no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada.

Intentó mirar los lugares en donde estaba, reconocer aunque sea una casa, un edificio, pero nada. Su mente seguía en blanco.

—Jamás… nunca recordaré eso tan importante… –susurró golpeando una vez más el poste, mientras en su mente se dibujaba la imagen de una niña, una pequeña niña que le sonreía dulcemente. ¿Pero quien era esa niña?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Las clases han estado aburridas como siempre ¿No crees Hinata-chan? –preguntaba Matsuri mientras ella y su amiga salían de la escuela solas, pues Sari dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y Sakura se había ido a casa con Sasuke —. ¿Hinata-chan? –volvió a llamarla la castaña, ya que su amiga parecía muy distraída.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Matsuri-chan? –preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Matsuri la miró y suspiró hondamente.

—Tienes que calmarte, comprendo que te sientas extraña con Naruto-san en la misma clase que nosotras, pero no deberías ignorarlo todo el tiempo, deberías hablar con él –le aconsejó, pero su amiga rápidamente negó con la cabeza, para ella eso era demasiado y Matsuri lo sabía, aunque no podía comprenderlo.

—No puedo hacerlo, lo veo y mi cuerpo tiembla por completo –refutó la ojiperla bajando la mirada con tristeza, con vergüenza de ser como era —. Seguro que él piensa que yo soy una tonta, nunca se fijaría en mí, Naruto-kun jamás me hará caso…

—No digas eso… –le dijo Matsuri, sintiéndose algo triste por su amiga. Ella jamás se había enamorado, no sabía lo que se sentía cuando se quería a alguien, lo más cerca que experimentó ese sentimiento fue con su amigo de la infancia, pero a él no lo volvió a ver jamás y a estas alturas estaba segura de que nunca lo vería de nuevo, una parte de sí aún dolía al darse cuenta de que él nunca cumplió su promesa de no olvidarla. A veces sentía deseos de enamorarse, de amar a una persona tan intensamente hasta llegar al punto de darlo todo por él, de que él lo diera todo por ella, ¿pero acaso el amor de ese tipo era posible?

Lo único que conocía sobre el amor era por sus dos amigas, una que estaba enamorada y feliz con su novio, mientras que la otra sufría en silencio por no atreverse a confesarse. De Sari no tenía idea, ella, a pesar de salir con algunos chicos, jamás decía algo como estar enamorada, al parecer nunca le había pasado tampoco y ahí tenían algo en común.

—_Me pregunto… ¿Podré enamorarme algún día? _–pensó mirando hacia el cielo. Justo en ese momento se apareció la limusina de Hinata, la ojiperla le miró con una sonrisa y se fue junto a su primo Neji y Tenten, la novia de él, ellos dos iban a un grado más adelantado que ellas pues eran un año mayores, por eso Matsuri no los conocía demasiado.

—Bueno… –la chica suspiró mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Se tendría que ir caminando porque seguramente su padre trabajaría hasta tarde, así que no tendría otra opción, pero no se quejaba pues le gustaba caminar, era mucho más productivo que ir en auto —. Dios ¿Por qué todo el día he tenido este extraño sentimiento? –se preguntó intrigada, llevándose una mano al pecho —. Como si algo increíble me fuese a pasar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, su sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en su rostro. La gente transitaba apurada hacia sus trabajos, los niños jugaban felices, los autos hacían colas impresionantes, pero ella sólo sonreía, apurando su paso. Parecía que el día había sido perfecto y aunque el sentimiento de ansiedad oprimía su pecho, trataba de ignorarlo para no inquietarse, porque nada malo podía sucederle.

Sin embargo estaba muy equivocada, pues en un solo segundo su día perfecto se había arruinado, en cuando dobló en una esquina, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, sintiendo un peso más posarse sobre ella. Se golpeó levemente la cabeza con la vereda, así que cerró los ojos por el dolor que sintió, deseando matar a alguien.

—Auch… –se quejó adolorida, tratando de sobar con una mano la zona afectada, pero se sentía prisionera y apenas podía moverse, por el hecho de que había alguien tirado encima de ella y al parecer no pensaba moverse.

—Demonios, niña tonta –escuchó una voz grave, masculina y profunda, la cual tenía un increíble tono de fastidio, a parte de Sasuke Uchiha, jamás había oído a alguien con este tono tan frío y quisquilloso, pero en cierta medida le parecía familiar.

Abrió los ojos para ver al imbécil que la había tirado, pero todo lo que logró ver fue un hermoso par de ojos aguamarina, tan fríos, tan solitarios y tan distantes, que en ese momento pudo sentir como pedían con desesperación un poco de compañía. El poseedor de esos ojos se levantó apoyándose sobre sus codos, sólo para poder apreciar con quien había tropezado, notando lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Matsuri no podía articular palabra alguna ante tal perfección que había frente a ella, toda en aquel muchacho de rojos cabellos, de ojos aguamarina, de piel de porcelana, de expresión solitaria. Algo dentro de ella se revolvió como nunca antes, tuvo la sensación de que conocía a esa persona, pero no podía hablar ni moverse, se encontraba absorta.

Y por otro lado, Gaara _nunca_ había visto unos ojos así, eran tan negros pero irradiaban una increíble energía vital, un destello de alegría que en nadie había notado, además de poseer una piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos labios que se veían dulces y atrayentes; la chica era hermosa. Sin embargo también tuvo la sensación de conocerla de alguna parte, sólo que esa posibilidad le resultaba imposible.

Aún sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta, recordó la situación en la que estaban y frunció rápidamente el ceño.

—¿Qué no te fijas por donde andas, niña despistada? –increpó de forma ácida, ante la mirada aún perdida de Matsuri sobre su persona, pero ella velozmente recuperó la compostura tras sus chocantes palabras.

—Mira quien me dice despistada, y eres tú el que está encima de mí –dijo Matsuri frunciendo el ceño, pero inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de eso, de que tenía a un chico extremadamente apuesto encima de ella y en mitad de la calle. Gaara también se sonrojó, aunque él nunca se sonrojaba no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ante la situación, por lo que se levanto precipitadamente, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo siento, pero si no me hubieras chocado tal vez nunca hubiera estado encima de ti, mocosa distraída –dijo cruzándose de brazos. Matsuri se sentó en ese momento y al oír sus palabras se le marcó una venita en la frente. ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota?

—¿Ni siquiera vas a ayudarme a levantarme?

—Tú puedes hacerlo sola ¿O es que no tienes piernas? –cuestionó el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia, aunque era algo que nunca había hecho antes, pues él no solía sonreírle a nadie, siempre estaba enojado.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo sola pero al menos podrías ser un poco caballero! –gritó la irritada castaña poniéndose de pie —. ¡Eres un imbécil! –varias de las personas de la calle les voltearon a ver, pero a ella fue la única que pareció avergonzarle, pues él estaba ahí como si nada.

—Si ya terminaste me tengo que ir –y sin más, Gaara le dio la espalda para seguir caminando. Matsuri le miró alejarse sintiéndose aún muy enfadada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?

—Espera un minuto… su rostro… sus ojos… –de pronto se quedó pasmada al salir al fin del trance que le había provocado el enojo. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso sería él? —. Él… él era igual a Gaara-kun, pero… no puede ser, si él fuese Gaara-kun me habría recordado, no me habría tratado de esa forma tan horrible –sonrió aún con la duda, pero tratando de convencerse de sus palabras —. Ese idiota no puede ser Gaara-kun, yo lo sé.

Después de eso se marchó hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ah… –Matsuri soltó un gran y hondo suspiro al caer por fin recostada en su suave y esponjosa cama. Había tenido un largo y agotador día y sólo deseaba descansar ahora. Sentía su cuerpo relajado después de haber tomado una ducha caliente, así que en ese momento sólo le quedaba dormir tranquilamente.

Pero antes de eso, decidió levantarse y caminar hacia su tocador. Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Le gustaba mirarse, imaginar como sería la persona de la cual se enamoraría, lo que él le diría cuando estuvieran juntos y solos.

No podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que imaginaba como iba a ser su primer beso, e instintivamente llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a los labios, acariciándolos y volviendo a sonrojarse en el acto.

¿De verdad besar a alguien sería tan hermoso como le contaba Sakura? Besar al chico que te gusta, abrazarlo, o simplemente admirarlo.

¿Alguna vez podría sentir algo como eso?

No estaba segura, pero le hacía una enorme ilusión pensar en eso. Encendió su laptop y notó que había olvidado ver el horóscopo del día de hoy, por lo que dio click en aquella página web y leyó tranquilamente, aunque el día ya se hubiese acabado, pero se detuvo en cierta frase que le llamó bastante la atención.

—"_Hoy tendrás un encuentro muy especial y que podría cambiar tu vida para siempre_" –repitió citando las palabras, pero recordó no haber tenido ningún "encuentro especial", excepto con… —. Claro que no ¿No será el que tuve con ese idiota cierto?

Soltó un suspiro y cerró su laptop, no podía creer semejante tontería, aquel antipático pelirrojo. ¿Cambiaría su vida? Sí, como no. Aunque al recordarlo, realmente él era muy guapo, pero lo guapo no le quitaba lo idiota.

Finalmente decidió acostarse, después de todo necesitaba dormir y recuperar fuerzas para su segundo día de clases, porque necesitaba ir con toda su energía al máximo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –le preguntó su padre mirándolo severamente, pero Gaara simplemente bajó la mirada, pues odiaba verlo a la cara. Así era, Gaara odiaba a su padre porque era él quien conducía el auto cuando tuvieron el accidente, por eso lo culpaba de no recordar nada, porque fue él el único que salió lastimado. Y era cierto que podía ser algo injusto, que odiarlo no estaba bien, pero era demasiado orgulloso y no podía soportar el hecho de haber sido el único que perdió algo importante en aquel incidente. No se daba cuenta de que toda su familia también había perdido algo; lo habían perdido a él, a la persona que una vez fue.

—Sólo estaba dando un paseo, a ver si lograba recordar algo, pero no sirvió de nada –respondió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Su padre bajó la mirada, pues le dolía que su hijo lo culpara. Sabía que para Gaara era difícil, pero para todos ellos también lo era, a todos les dolía verlo sufrir.

—Mañana irás a la escuela Gaara, duérmete temprano –le ordenó sin voltear a verlo. Gaara simplemente subió las escaleras sin prestarle mayor atención, se sentía cansado y sólo quería dormir.

Después de una corta ducha se recostó, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación.

Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en la niña tonta con la que se había cruzado esta tarde, la cual era ciertamente muy bonita, pero era insoportable. Esbozó una media sonrisa y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llegó brillante y la castaña se levantó con una sonrisa de su cama. Hoy tenía su segundo día de clases y estaba ansiosa por ver a sus amigas y además ver si por fin algo bueno le pesaba, porque era obvio que el día anterior su horóscopo se había equivocado, ya que nada bueno le sucedió, sólo se tropezó con un idiota que la tiró al suelo y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Hoy será un gran día! –gritó animada. Tomó todas sus ropas y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, después de eso se vistió, acomodando su uniforme de la manera en que le gustaba llevarlo, para finalmente bajar a desayunar.

Su padre ya se había ido, así que seguro hoy entraba temprano a trabajar, por lo que simplemente tomó su pan tostado y su vaso de leche. Se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa, ya que tendría que tomar el autobús hoy.

—¡Nos vemos mamá! –avisó mientras corría hacia afuera. Cerró la reja de su casa y justo al dar unos cuantos pasos –de manera distraída– chocó contra la espalda de alguien. Le había dolido el rostro y se sobó la nariz mientras levantaba la mirada, pero lo que vio la sorprendió de sobremanera, porque frente a ella se encontraba el mismo idiota del día anterior.

—¿Pero es que no te fijas? –preguntó enfadado aquel pelirrojo, aunque al notar que la chica de hoy era la misma de ayer se sorprendió un poco y hasta sonrió levemente —. Pero si eres sólo tú, niña despistada.

—¿A quien dices despistada idiota? –preguntó molesta. En ese instante salieron dos jóvenes de la casa, la casa de al lado de donde vivía Matsuri; ellos eran sus vecinos. El más alto se acercó a su hermano menor y le sonrió.

—Vaya, ¿con que haciendo amigas tan temprano hermanito? –bromeó Kankuro alegremente, pero Gaara sólo frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta molesto, pues no soportaba las bromas de su hermanito mayor.

—¿Qué dices? Esta niña tonta no es mi amiga.

—¿Q-Que pasa contigo? –interrogó Matsuri, quien no podía creer lo arrogante y odioso que resultaba ser ese chico, pero lo peor de todo era que por más que quería no lo podía dejar de observar, sus ojos y su rostro, algo tenía él que no se podía explicar, pero le atraía.

—Oye, tú debes de ser Matsuri, nuestra vecina ¿No es verdad? Disculpa a mi hermano pero es un idiota amargado –dijo Kankuro, quien tomó suavemente las manos de la castaña, sonriéndole, provocando que Matsuri se sonrojara un poco pues nunca un chico se le había acercado así.

—S-sí, soy Matsuri, mucho gusto –respondió la chica apenada, sin tener tiempo aún para asimilar que ese arrogante y odioso sujeto pelirrojo era su nuevo vecino. Temari sonrió y acercó una mano al hombro de Kankuro.

—Déjala en paz Kankuro, se ve que esta niña es un poco tímida –dijo la rubia, quien luego miró a Matsuri ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida —. Mucho gusto Matsuri, soy Temari y lo que se te ofrezca me dices con confianza. Eso sí, disculpa a los dos idiotas de mis hermanos, uno es amargado y el otro mujeriego, espero no te de miedo tenernos de vecinos.

—N-no, no pasa nada –aseguró la castaña mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo y sintió que su corazón daba un salto dentro de su pecho, pero no tenía idea de por que le pasaba eso. Volteó hacia un costado y justo en ese momento vio un auto que salía de la casa de los tres hermanos, quienes se acercaron a él.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego –se despidió Temari haciendo un gesto con su mano. Gaara ni la miró y Kankuro le guiñó un ojo.

Matsuri soltó un suspiro, algo desconcertada por aquellas personas, pero más que nada por el pelirrojo, y justo cuando el auto se iba, pudo oír algo que la dejó sorprendida.

—¡Que pesado eres Gaara! –gritó Kankuro. Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron con la sorpresa y giró su rostro rápidamente para observar aquel auto, sólo que éste ya iba demasiado lejos como para saber si lo que había oído era real o sólo producto de su imaginación, porque no podía ser real.

—Él no es… él no es mi amigo… Gaara-kun no me trataría de esa forma, seguro oí mal, seguro sólo se le parece –se trató de meter en la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa contrariada, pues seguramente era su imaginación la que le jugó una mala pasada y no oyó el nombre de Gaara en realidad.

Decidió mejor calmarse y encaminarse hacia la parada del autobús, sino podría llegar tarde y eso no le gustaba. Además con todo esto, se le había pasado por alto que sus nuevos vecinos llevaban puesto el uniforme de su escuela. Se detuvo con sorpresa y tragó saliva.

—Sólo espero que el idiota no esté en mi clase –susurró para si misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri llegó al salón soltando un suspiro, para luego sentarse junto a su amiga Hinata, la cual enseguida pudo notar que algo le pasaba.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó intrigada y preocupada. La castaña le miró un poco nerviosa, pues no podía creer que Hinata se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápido de que algo le pasaba.

—¿Eh? N-no, no es nada –negó rápidamente y sonriendo, aunque lo que en verdad le pasaba era que no podía dejar de pensar en su nuevo vecino, aquel pelirrojo tan guapo que se parecía tanto a su querido amigo de la infancia —. _No, él no puede ser mi amigo, él no lo es, estoy segura _–pensó tratando de convencerse una vez más.

Sakura llegó tan alegre como siempre y se sentó cerca de sus amigas. Sari apareció algo callada pero sonrió al llegar junto a las chicas y se sentó al lado de Sakura, para después verse entrar a Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo igual que todos los días.

Después de eso entró un profesor de cabellos grises y mirada algo distraída, el cual se puso frente a la clase y sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Ya apareció –susurró Naruto a Sasuke mientras una gotita surcaba su frente. Sasuke sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y el rubio volvió su vista al frente.

—Buenos días alumnos, como ya saben yo soy su profesor Kakashi Hatake –les saludó a todos de una forma muy confiada, para luego mirar hacia la puerta —. Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, espero que le den la bienvenida como se merece –y dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola para dejar ver a un joven pelirrojo y que traía el ceño fruncido.

Matsuri se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta, después de todo era aquel idiota con el que ya se había peleado dos veces y al cual no soportaba, su nuevo vecino y, además de ser la persona en la que estaba justamente pensando.

Pero ella no fue la única, también Sari lo veía atentamente, pues se había quedado maravillada con aquel chico.

—Bueno, preséntate –le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. El chico se paró enfrente de la clase y les miró con fastidio, soltando las palabras como si las estuviese escupiendo.

—Me llamo Sabaku No Gaara y ustedes no me interesan –después de sus palabras –las que causaron disgusto en la mayoría de los del salón– se dirigió al último asiento que estaba vacío y se quedó ahí, casi echado sobre el banco, pero de un momento a otro dirigió su mirada hacia cierta castaña que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Era Matsuri, su molesta vecina nueva.

—_Lo que me faltaba… _–pensó con desagrado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, notando de pronto algo extraño en la mirada de la chica; ella le veía con tristeza y él no se explicaba a que se debía eso, pero de cierta forma le había inquietado.

—_Eres tú… eres tú Gaara-kun… _–pensaba Matsuri aún sin poder dejar de observarlo, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho que iba creciendo cada vez más al haber aceptado al fin lo que se negaba a creer, al mismo tiempo que una leve lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, pues no podía entender que ese frío muchacho fuese el mismo niño dulce y alegre que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Se volteó para que él no la viera llorar y rápidamente secó su lágrima —. _Gaara-kun ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí? Me dijiste que no lo harías pero… fue mentira… –s_u tristeza se hizo aún más grande al darse cuenta de que Gaara había roto su promesa y que no la recordaba en lo más mínimo.

Él se había olvidado de ella.

Continuara…

Avance:

Matsuri se entera de que la razón por la que Gaara no la recuerda es porque perdió la memoria e intenta acercarse a él para recuperar su amistad. Sari también trata de acercarse a Gaara pues se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de él, y conoce al hermano mayor del pelirrojo, a quien aborrece.

Próximo capítulo: Recuérdame.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se vienen más sorpresas para el siguiente, hasta entonces nos leemos ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Recuerdame

**¡Hola!**

**Pues muchas gracias por sus reviews en ese fic, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir de leerlo, ya van a ver ^^**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 2: Recuérdame**

¿Cómo fue que estuvo tanto tiempo negándoselo a sí misma?

Era él, aquel muchacho pelirrojo que se encontró en la calle, ese que era ahora su nuevo vecino y también su compañero de clases, era su querido amigo de la infancia; era Gaara.

Ahora lo recordaba, a pesar de no haberles visto más de dos veces, reconoció finalmente que Gaara tenía dos hermanos mayores, uno era un chico castaño y la otra una joven rubia, eran Temari y Kankuro.

Se sentía tan triste, tan dolida de que Gaara no la recordara, de que la hubiese tratado de esa forma tan fría e indiferente, tan agresiva y soberbia. Él ya no era el mismo, eso estaba claro. ¿Pero que había sucedido?

La primera clase se terminó cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, por lo que Matsuri rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Ella estaba dispuesta a ir a hablarle, a preguntarle cualquier cosa, tenía que saber por que él ya no la recordaba, por que se había olvidado de todo.

Sin embargo no pudo acercarse, porque un montón de chicas le rodearon apenas el profesor salió del aula, todas ellas decían lo guapo que era, que se habían enamorado de él y, hasta decían que era aún más atractivo que Sasuke, quien sólo bufó al oír aquel comentario.

—G-Gaara-kun… –alcanzó a susurrar Matsuri antes de ser jalada por Sakura y por Hinata, pues Sari se había quedado con el montón de chicas que le hacían preguntas a Gaara –según él fastidiosas preguntas-.

—Entonces Gaara-kun ¿De que escuela vienes? –interrogó una chica, mientras que el pelirrojo permanecía sentado e inmutable, hasta que se percató de su vecina, la cual lo miraba con tristeza mientras era jalada afuera del salón. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma tan desconcertante?

—Gaara-kun ¿Tienes novia? –preguntó otra chica, pero Gaara sólo la ignoró, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Todas ellas soltaron un gritillo de emoción, pues que él se quedara callado lo hacía mucho más interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué sucede Matsuri-chan? –le preguntó Hinata con preocupación, ya que su amiga seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, como si hubiese descubierto algo realmente terrible, se veía tan triste —. ¿Matsuri-chan?

—N-no, no es nada Hina-chan –respondió la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa, pero la verdad era que no podía quitar de su cabeza el momento justo en que Gaara se paró frente al salón y dijo su nombre completo, ignorando por entero su presencia en ese lugar ¿Acaso había cambiado tanto como para no ser reconocida por él? —. _Creí que no me olvidarías… mentiroso… mentiroso…_ –pensaba sintiendo deseos de llorar, aunque en realidad no sabía por que.

Sakura sólo la miraba en silencio, estaba claro que algo le había pasado y que no quería decir que era, pero de alguna forma ella lo tenía que averiguar, porque no iba a dejar que su amiga estuviera así, a ella le gustaba ver a Matsuri y a Hinata sonrientes, disfrutando de lo que les rodeaba.

—Yo… voy al baño amigas, ya regreso –avisó la castaña antes de irse corriendo, pasando al lado de Sari que se dirigía hacia ellas. La ojigris la miró, notándola verdaderamente inquieta.

—¿Qué le pasa a Matsuri? –interrogó, pero ninguna de sus amigas supo contestarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri corría por el pasillo tratando de no llorar, era una persona demasiado sensible y que su mejor amigo la hubiese tratado como a una extraña le dolía terriblemente, se sentía como una punzada muy fuerte en el corazón.

Sin querer chocó contra el pecho de una persona, golpeándose la frente.

—Perdón –se disculpó apenada. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina, esos que cuando eran unos niños siempre brillaban de felicidad, pero ahora eran tristes y apagados —. G-Gaara-kun…

—Oh, pero si eres tú, me sorprendí al ver que seríamos compañeros –le dijo Gaara sin cambiar su expresión gélida, como si estuviese hablando con cualquier persona, aunque no sabía por qué razón con ella le daban ganas de hablar más de lo normal —. Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó preocupado al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña.

Ella bajó la mirada, secándose rápidamente todas las lágrimas, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No, seguro que sólo me entró una basura –respondió sonriendo. Ella sonreía de una forma tan hermosa, Gaara jamás vio a alguien sonreírle de esa manera, todos siempre le habían temido por su forma de ser, nadie se atrevía si quiera a dirigirle la palabra, pero ella le estaba sonriendo así como si nada. Además, era muy bonita.

—Bueno, como sea –el pelirrojo se disponía a pasarla de largo, sin embargo antes de que se fuera ella se atrevió a hablarle.

—Gaara-kun… ¿No me recuerdas? –preguntó en un tono bajo, que de igual manera pudo ser escuchado por él. Gaara ya le estaba dando la espalda, pero se volteó a verla desconcertado. Sintió como si algo golpeara su cabeza, alguien… hace mucho tiempo también le llamaba Gaara-kun.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando sus ojos mientras la castaña lo veía con preocupación, pero al cabo de unos segundos él la miró como siempre, casi tratando de burlarse de ella.

—¿De que hablas? Claro que te recuerdo tonta –por un momento la mirada de Matsuri se iluminó, pensando en que aquel chico por fin se acordaba de ella, de que habían sido los mejores amigos, porque quería volver a ser su amiga como antes —. Eres Matsuri, la chica torpe que vive a mi lado –terminó Gaara, rompiendo todas las esperanzas de la joven.

—De verdad… de verdad no te acuerdas… –susurró mirando hacia el suelo. Gaara la veía con confusión ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Ella levantó la mirada, nuevamente mostrando esas lágrimas, para darle un leve empujón —. ¡Eres un idiota! –le gritó y salió corriendo, dejándolo asombrado.

—¿Pero que rayos le pasa? –se preguntó, ya que por más que quería no ponerle importancia al asunto, de verdad no podía, le mataba la curiosidad por saber de que estaba hablándole. ¿Qué no recordaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases nuevamente habían comenzado, pero durante la gran mayoría de ellas Matsuri no hacía más que mirar a Gaara, aunque casi todas las chicas del salón lo hacían también, pero para él ninguna tenía importancia, sólo podía fijarse en la mirada de tristeza de aquella castaña.

—_Demonios… es inquietante…_ –pensaba el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, esos ojos… esos ojos negros los había visto antes, estaba seguro ¿Pero donde?

—Oye, Matsuri-chan –llamó Hinata a su amiga, ya que ésta no ponía atención en las clases y en cualquier momento el profesor la regañaría por distraída —. Matsuri-chan ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? –la castaña miró a su amiga, dándose cuenta de que había estado desatenta toda la clase, mirándolo a él todo el tiempo, ya hasta parecía una de esas locas fan girls —. N-no es nada, Hinata-chan disculpa, sólo me siento un poco mal, me duele la cabeza pero estoy bien –dijo sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo había admirado ese hermosa sonrisa desde su asiento.

El profesor Iruka estaba harto, había cierta personita que no le prestaba la más mínima atención pues estaba más concentrado en leer una historieta cómica que en oír sus lecciones de historia. Sin perder un segundo, arrojó una tiza que dio contra la portada del libro de historia de Naruto, ya que debajo de él escondía un manga que lo hacía reír sin poder disimular.

—¡Ah! –exclamó el rubio parándose de su asiento y cayendo hacia atrás por la impresión. El libro de historia –grueso y pesado- le cayó en la cabeza, mientras que el manga fue a parar directo sobre el pupitre del nuevo alumno, el cual lo miró arqueando una ceja.

Era un volumen de Dragon Ball, no tenía idea que a ese chico le gustasen esas cosas, era bastante infantil para su edad.

—¡Naruto, deja de leer revistas y pon atención en la clase! –lo regañó Iruka, mientras que el chico sólo asentía con la cabeza, apenado.

—Sí Iruka-sensei –respondió bajando los hombros, al tiempo que casi toda la clase se reía de él, menos Hinata y el chico nuevo.

Naruto lo observó, se veía bastante raro, era como si siempre estuviera solo, sus ojos mostraban un extraño dolor imposible de descifrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer día de clases acababa de terminar y todos salían de la escuela hacia sus casas. Gaara tomó su bolso del pupitre, guardando en él sus cosas, pero cuando se disponía a salir del salón una chica de larga cabellera castaña se le puso enfrente, impidiéndole la salida.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó de mala gana. La había visto hace un rato y no le cayó nada bien, no sabía por qué pero veía algo en su mirada que no le terminaba de agradar, no tenía nada que ver con la mirada sincera y dulce que tenía Matsuri —. _Espera… ¿Por qué he pensado en ella?_ –se preguntó confundido.

—Sí, verás, me llamo Sari –le dijo muy sonriente, aunque Gaara seguía sin quitar su ceño fruncido —. Como eres el nuevo alumno y me enteré por ahí de que no conoces la ciudad ¿Te interesaría conocerla conmigo?

—¿Es una especie de cita? –cuestionó arqueando una ceja. La vio asentir con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación; a cada nuevo lugar que iba las chicas se le lanzaban como moscas, estaba cansado de eso. ¿Es que no existía una mujer que se le acercara con buenas intenciones? Decidió simplemente pasarla de largo —. Lo siento pero no estoy interesado –respondió fríamente, dejando a Sari sorprendida.

Nunca un chico la había tratado de esa manera, jamás nadie había rechazado una invitación suya ni mucho menos le había hablado con tanta indiferencia.

Gaara era tan distinto y especial que ya no sólo le atraía, estaba decidida a conquistarlo, le demostraría que él era perfecto para ella y lo iba a enamorar por más que le costase, un chico así no llegaba todos los días.

—Gaara… eres lindo… –susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas, porque lejos de ofenderla, Gaara sólo había logrado que la chica gustase más de él, porque para ella era un reto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri caminaba hacia su casa con su rostro inundado de tristeza. Había decidido no tomar hoy el autobús, porque tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. No podía creer que su querido amigo no se acordara de ella, cuando ella lo recordaba a la perfección. Recordaba sus juegos infantiles, sus sonrisas, era tan hermoso pensar en él… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto?

—Eres un mentiroso… –bajó la mirada, sentía deseos de llorar —. ¿Por qué me mentiste? –se preguntó, con un estado de ánimo aún peor, pues no podía entenderlo, se suponía que eran amigos. ¿Entonces para Gaara no significó nada?

—Hey… –escuchó una voz masculina en su espalda, seguido de eso algo se apoyó sobre su cabeza. Su expresión cambió de tristeza a enojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —. Te olvidaste tu cuaderno en clases –dijo esa voz, sonando algo graciosa.

—¿Qué te propones idiota? –Matsuri se volteó, encontrándose de frente con su nuevo vecino, Gaara, quién le miraba divertido por la cara de berrinche que ella tenía. Matsuri estaba tan enojada con él, tan molesta porque no la recordaba, pero era orgullosa y no iba a decírselo, no iba a admitir que estaba sufriendo por su culpa —. Dame eso –dijo arrancándole el cuaderno de las manos al chico, el cual la miró inexpresivamente.

—Al menos dame las gracias.

—No tengo por qué, mejor deberías ir a buscarte a tus fans ¿Dónde las dejaste? –preguntó furiosa, no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación tan ridícula ¿Qué le interesaban a ella las fans de Gaara? Al final, si él no la recordaba entonces ella no haría ningún esfuerzo por que eso sucediera, no merecía el esfuerzo, lo mejor era que olvidara el asunto, como él lo había hecho.

—Oye, eres cruel, ha sido mi primer día de clases y me tratas como a un estropajo, pequeña avellana ¿Acaso estás celosa? –cuestionó, acercándose de sobremanera al rostro de la chica, la cual se sonrojó por completo y se alejó al menos veinte pasos de él.

—E-estás demente ¡Idiota! –después de pegar el grito, la castaña salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pues cuando Gaara se acercó a ella de esa manera se sintió muy extraña, su corazón había comenzado a latir extremadamente rápido, tanto que se volvió algo incómodo.

Gaara por su parte, no se tomó la molestia de seguirla, no sabía ni siquiera por qué hizo esa tontería de acercarse así a ella, nunca había prestado atención a una chica, no le interesaba cuantas de ellas murieran por tenerlo, solamente pensaba en recordar a esa niña a la cual no podía verle el rostro, pero… Matsuri le hacía querer más, era gracioso, pero le gustaba mucho hacerla enojar.

—Niña tonta –susurró sin más, caminando hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encerró en su habitación apenas llegó a casa. Aún tenía acelerados los latidos del corazón y su rostro estaba sonrojado. Nunca había sentido el aliento de un chico tan cerca de su rostro, mucho menos si ese chico era tan guapo como –desgraciadamente- lo era Gaara.

—¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó, llevándose una mano al corazón. Se acercó al tocador de su cuarto y se miró en el espejo, tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate, lucía realmente graciosa —. Que patética –se regañó, inflando los cachetes como un pez globo.

—¡Matsuri, ve a la tienda a comprar el pan! –le gritó su mamá desde el primer piso. La chica se alejó del espejo y corrió hacia su armario.

—¡Ya voy mamá, nada más deja que me cambie! –respondió, buscando entre sus cosas algo decente que usar, pues como le decía Sakura; "uno nunca sabe en donde va a conocer al amor de su vida", así que le haría caso y luciría bien para salir a la tienda, aunque fuese sólo a la esquina.

Al final optó por una falda corta de color celeste, encima de unas calzas tipo pescador en negro. Para la parte de arriba, se puso una camiseta celeste y una sudadera rosada con gorra, la cual dejó caer en su espalda.

—¡Lista! –sonrió satisfecha, mirándose al espejo. Bajó las escaleras alegremente, después de todo ya se le había quitado el mal genio. Fue hacia donde su madre y le pidió el dinero para ir de compras, después de eso salió hacia la calle.

Al estar afuera miró levemente a la casa vecina, pero hizo un desprecio y siguió con su camino, definitivamente no perdería su tiempo sintiéndose mal por alguien como Gaara, lo mejor era que lo dejara pasar e ignorara su presencia en la escuela, eso la haría feliz.

—¡Buenos días! –saludó tan animada como siempre al dueño de la tienda, el cual era amigo de sus padres y siempre la atendía con una enorme sonrisa y gran amabilidad —. Por favor, deme lo mismo de siempre –pidió.

—Enseguida Matsuri-chan –respondió el panadero. En ese momento, mientras él guardaba los panes de Matsuri en la bolsa, otra clienta entró al negocio, se trataba de Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara.

—Oh, hola otra vez Matsuri –le saludó, haciendo un gesto de mano —. Estuve hablando con mi hermano, me dijo que resultaron ser compañeros de clases.

Matsuri recibió la bolsa del panadero en sus manos, para luego mirar a la joven rubia.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero tu hermano es muy maleducado, Temari-san –después de sus palabras salió de la tienda, nuevamente estaba furiosa ¿Por qué debían recordarle a Gaara? Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de Temari al haberla oído, porque pudo notar en su mirada y en su forma de hablar que de verdad tenía razones para decir esas cosas de Gaara, así que apenas fue atendida corrió detrás de Matsuri para preguntarle que había pasado.

—¡Matsuri, espera! –le llamó, algo cansada por haber corrido, así que la castaña se detuvo, mirándole —. Sé que mi hermano es a veces muy maleducado con las personas, pero dime la verdad ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?

La chica se sorprendió levemente, no esperaba que Temari fuese tan lista como para darse cuenta de lo que escondía, sin embargo, no quería quedarse callada, no sabía por qué pero la curiosidad le mataba y necesitaba que Temari le aclarara la indiferencia de Gaara para con ella.

—Él… –bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a ver a la rubia a la cara —. Él se olvidó de mí…

—¿Eh? –Temari le miró confundida, sin entender lo que quisieron decir sus palabras. ¿Cómo que Gaara se había olvidado de ella?

—Él me lo prometió, por eso yo seguí pensando en él cada día de mi vida, esperando hasta el momento de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo como antes… –ahora sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, nuevamente sentía esa opresión en su pecho, el dolor sofocante de saber que la persona que ella tanto quería le estaba ignorando —. Pensé que éramos amigos… pero cuando lo volví a ver… ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre… Gaara me olvidó… por eso yo… no puedo perdonarlo…

—¿Podría ser que tú eres…? –la frase de Temari no pudo ser terminada, su sorpresa era demasiado grande. Fue entonces que se acordó de ella, aquella pequeña niña con la que Gaara solía jugar en el parque, a pesar de que los años la habían cambiado su expresión infantil seguía siendo la misma —. ¿Eres esa amiga de Gaara?

Matsuri no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su hogar, pero sólo pudo dar dos pasos antes de ser detenida por la rubia.

—Espera, no te vayas, no es lo que piensas –trató de explicarse, no podía dejar que Matsuri pensara que Gaara la había olvidado por gusto, además, si ella estaba así quería decir que de verdad lo apreciaba, tal vez podría ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria —. Gaara no se olvidó de ti porque sí, o porque no le importes.

—¿Entonces? –cuestionó la castaña, quién obviamente no le había creído una sola palabra, simplemente trataba de excusarlo ¿Para qué? Si ya nunca volverían a ser amigos.

—Porque Gaara tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria, Gaara perdió todos sus recuerdos.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron como platos, mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, cayendo hasta perderse bajo su cuello. Gaara… ¿Había perdido la memoria? Eso no podía ser verdad, no podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba encerrado en su cuarto como siempre, oyendo la música a todo volumen en los audífonos que llevaba puestos. Se sentía un poco aturdido por lo que había sucedido durante la tarde con Matsuri, porque cuando estuvo cerca de ella una sensación incómoda y a la vez agradable lo invadió.

—Rayos –se quejó, dándose una vuelta sobre la cama a ver si con ello lograba relajarse un poco, pero al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. La verdad era que no dormía demasiado por las noches, sufría de insomnio, por eso de vez en cuando el sueño le vencía cuando menos se lo esperaba, como ahora.

Al quedarse dormido, se vio en un lugar completamente lleno de neblina, pero parecía estar en un pequeño parque, uno que extrañamente le era muy familiar.

—_¡Gaara-kun, espérame! _–se oyó la voz de una niña a la distancia, que sonaba muy alegre y divertida, llena de vida. El pelirrojo se volteó para encontrarla, pero sólo vio algo que lo sorprendió.

Era él, cuando era un niño. Corría alegremente por el parque, siendo perseguido por otra persona, pero no lograba verle el rostro puesto que la neblina se lo impedía.

—_¿Quién… quién es…?_ –se preguntaba, desesperado por una respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri estaba sentada sobre la banca de un pequeño parque cerca de su casa. Después de comer con sus padres había salido a encontrarse allí con Temari, la cual acababa de explicarle claramente cual era el problema de Gaara.

—Y-ya veo… –la castaña bajó la mirada. Se sentía dolida, muy triste, no podía creer que algo así hubiese pasado y que ella hubiera tenido resentimiento contra Gaara por no recordarla, cuando no había sido culpa de él.

—Gaara estuvo realmente mal –relató Temari, bajando la mirada mientras trataba de recordar aquellos momentos tan terribles para toda su familia —. Imagínate, haber estado a punto de morir y luego despertar sin recordar si quera tu propio nombre. Él no nos reconocía, estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de asimilar que éramos su familia y que lo queríamos ayudar… –la chica suspiró, con resignación —. Yo creo que aún ahora nos ve como a extraños, porque ya no sonríe como antes, ya no es el mismo.

—Lo siento mucho… de verdad… –Matsuri dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima, la cual secó con la manga de su chaleco rosado, para mirar a Temari a la cara luego de eso —. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer… cualquier cosa… yo… yo quiero ayudarlo… lo aprecio mucho.

La rubia le miró por varios segundos, hasta que soltó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gaara está muy solo, su único deseo es recordar, pero no importa lo que haga porque nada regresa –miró al cielo por unos momentos, en donde ya comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas, brillando fuertemente. Volvió a mirar a Matsuri —. Por favor, sé que puede ser difícil pero… vuelve a ser su amiga, él necesita a alguien en quien confiar, una persona que lo escuche y que lo ayude a ser el que era, tú lo conociste antes del accidente, estoy segura de que puedes hacer algo por él.

—S-sí yo… yo quiero hacerlo –aseguró Matsuri, asintiendo con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie en forma algo efusiva. Temari le sonrió, pero a los segundos después su expresión cambió por una un poco más seria.

—Pero, no vayas a decirle nada de que tú ya lo conocías, si lo haces Gaara se obsesionará con que le cuentes cosas y lo más probable es que todo vaya peor, así que sólo acércate a él, pero como si lo acabaras de conocer ¿Me explico?

—Sí –la chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Temari tenía razón, no sería bueno alarmar a Gaara de esa manera, si quería recuperar su amistad lo mejor era empezar desde cero, acercarse a él despacio y sutilmente tratar de hacerle recordar algunas cosas —. Yo ayudaré a Gaara porque… –bajó la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —. Es un amigo muy especial para mí, y lo quiero mucho.

La rubia sólo asintió, estaba segura de que la ayuda de Matsuri le haría mucho bien a su hermano, pero sin duda sería más de lo que ella lo había imaginado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sari estaba en su habitación, un enorme cuarto completamente decorado de artículos amarillos, pues ese era su color favorito. Los muebles, las paredes, todo tenía algo de ese color, hasta el edredón de su capa.

—Ah… Gaara… –soltó un suspiro ilusionada. Apenas hoy había conocido a ese muchacho, pero ya la traía en las nubes, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba así la atención. La verdad era que a sus dieciséis años ya había tenido algunos novios, pero ninguno de ellos le había hecho sentir esa atracción extrema que Gaara le provocó son sólo verlo una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El nuevo día había llegado tan brillante y esplendoroso como siempre, o lo era para Matsuri, quien se levantó más animada que nunca. Al fin había encontrado a su querido amigo Gaara, a pesar de que él no la recordaba, no importaba, mientras pudiera estar junto a él y seguir siendo su amiga eso era lo de menos.

—¡Ya me voy a la escuela mamá! –avisó antes de salir, llevándose una tostada a la boca. Su madre salió a mirarla, dándose cuenta de que nuevamente llevaba mal puesto el uniforme, pero era inútil, esa niña era imposible de corregir.

—Esta Matsuri… –susurró.

La castaña por su parte salió de la casa dando pasitos de felicidad, hasta que se topó afuera justamente con la persona a la que deseaba ver. Él le daba la espalda.

—¡Buenos días, Gaara-kun! –le gritó, haciéndolo dar un salto del susto que le metió. Pero eso no fue todo, hubo algo más, la forma en que le llamó realmente lo había perturbado, así que se volteó rápidamente a ver a esa persona, pero se decepcionó un poco.

—Ah, sólo eres tú, niña distraída –le dijo, restándole importancia a su presencia, mientras una venita se marcaba en la frente de Matsuri.

—_Está bien que sea mi adorado amigo, pero aún así es un pesado, y no lo soporto _–pensó, apretando los puños y tratando de contener su enojo, el cual disimuló con una alegre y dulce sonrisa —. ¿Cómo has estado, Gaara-kun? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la escuela?

Bien, no era buena para acercarse a las personas, era obvio que a Gaara no le agradaba mucho su presencia, pues la cara que ponía al mirarla se lo dejaba más que claro, pero lo que en verdad pasaba era que a Gaara le inquietaba cuando _ella_ le llamaba _Gaara-kun_.

—Hmp, no te incumbe –dijo fríamente, notando de reojo la expresión de reproche y por lo demás completamente infantil de la joven a su lado, que se cruzó de brazos molesta. Eso le hizo reír levemente, de verdad que su tonta vecina era muy graciosa —. Mas bien dime tú ¿Ya has dejado de ser tan torpe?

—¡Hey! –le reclamó Matsuri ofendida, pero justo cuando iba a decirle algo más, se aparecieron Temari y Kankuro, ambos sonriendo y charlando animadamente, hasta que se toparon con la parejita.

—¿Otra vez juntos? –bromeó Kankuro, al notar que por segundo día consecutivo su hermano se encontraba "hablando" con la vecina —. Veo que se llevan muy bien –sonrió.

—Cállate –fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo. Matsuri le miró, le dio una patada al suelo y le sacó la lengua a Gaara, ante la total indiferencia de él y la sonrisa de los dos mayores.

—Yo no tengo por qué llevarme bien con un amargado como este, con su permiso, Temari-san y Kankuro-san, pero me voy a la escuela –dijo con el ceño fruncido, para luego encaminarse hacia su colegio, muy enojada por la actitud de Gaara, pero cuando ya estaba algo retirada, sonrió dulcemente, no sabía por qué, pero le agradaba pelear con él, era una relación totalmente diferente de la que solían llevar —. Es un tonto –susurró, borrando la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Oye Gaara, no seas tan pesado con ella –le habló Kankuro a su hermano. Hoy los tres se iban caminando pues su padre no había podido llevarlos en el auto —. Se ve que ella es muy amable y simpática, además de ser bonita.

—Si te gusta tanto díselo –opinó Gaara de lo más desinteresado. Kankuro suspiró.

—Lo haría, pero me parece demasiado pequeña para mí, creo que contigo iría mejor.

—No digas idioteces –refunfuñó el pelirrojo. La verdad era que no podía negarlo, Matsuri era realmente muy bonita, pero no era de su interés involucrarse con ninguna chica, de hecho, no sabía ni qué era de su interés, desde el accidente que nada le llamaba la atención, nada parecía importarle, sólo recordar, sólo eso le movía para seguir vivo, pero no sabía que haría con su vida mientras esto pasaba.

—Uy hermano, ya tienes dieciséis ¿Sabes? Deberías tener una novia o comenzaré a sospechar que tienes gustos raros – Kankuro insistió con el tema, ganando una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo.

—Ya déjalo Kankuro –le regañó Temari, la hermana mayor. Temari y Kankuro tenían la misma edad, habían nacido como mellizos, sin embargo, ella era mayor por varios minutos, por tanto tenía más autoridad que el castaño y podía regañarle cuantas veces quisiera.

—Pf, ni que le hubiera dicho algo que no sea cierto.

Kankuro rodó los ojos, esperando alguna contestación por parte de su hermano, pero no sucedió, en ese instante llegaron a la escuela y el chico se había detenido al ver a su torpe vecina hablando animadamente con un chico rubio, que ahora que lo recordaba estaba en su clase.

Se fijó más atentamente en la sonrisa de la joven, alegre, dulce. Era una chica en verdad risueña.

Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando demasiado, de que sin haberlo notado estaba perdido en sus gestos tan alegres. ¿Qué era eso?

—_¿Qué rayos? _–se preguntó, enfadado. ¿Desde cuando se quedaba viendo tan detenidamente a las niñas tontas? —. Hmp –expresó.

Sari, la amiga de Matsuri, se acercó a la castaña, que hablaba de lo más feliz con su compañero Naruto Uzumaki, el chico rubio y escandaloso de la clase, que siempre llamaba la atención por ser el más problemático, como diría su otro compañero; Shikamaru.

—Buenos días Matsuri, hola Uzumaki-san –les saludó Sari, bastante feliz, lo que sorprendió a Matsuri, pues su amiguita siempre era muy amargada, mas hoy parecía radiante, como si algo realmente bueno le hubiese sucedido, pero más tarde preguntaría, tal vez ya se había conseguido un novio.

—Hola Sari-chan –le dijo Matsuri, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sus otras dos amigas se acercaron juntas, Sakura sonriendo y Hinata escondida detrás de la espalda de la peli rosa.

—Buenos días Matsuri, Naruto y Sari –dijo animada Sakura. Ella siempre sonreía muy radiante, era obvio que con el chico más popular de la escuela como novio, sería así de feliz, en cambio Hinata siempre se veía retraída, así la notó Naruto, y como evitaba verle a toda costa.

—¿Uh? –el rubio se le acercó, pues se le hacía difícil reconocerla estando tan escondida —. Eh ¡Buenos días Hinata! –la saludó tan alegre como siempre, pero al instante en que la chica le vio cerca de ella, su rostro se tornó del color de un tomate y cayó al suelo desmayada, de no haber sido por el rubio, se habría golpeado realmente fuerte —. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado, mientras las chicas sólo suspiraban.

Esta escena era tan típica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari llegó a su salón y se sentó algo distraída. La verdad era que se aburría mucho al no tener con quien conversar, pues todas sus amigas se habían quedado en su anterior ciudad, aquí no conocía a nadie más que a la vecina y ella era menor, por tanto no estaba en su clase.

—Que aburrido –suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

—Tú debes de ser Temari-san ¿No es así? –escuchó una voz femenina. Se volteó y divisó a una chica de piel clara, tenía ojos color caoba y dos graciosos chonguitos ataban su cabello castaño. Ella le sonreía muy amablemente —. Mi nombre es Tenten Ama, es un gusto conocerte.

—No, el gusto es mio –dijo la Sabaku No, sonriendo —. Justo estaba pensando en lo aburrido que es estar aquí sin tener a nadie con quien hablar.

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué a Japón.

—¿Llegaste? –la rubia le miró un poco extrañada, pero de pronto reparó en el nombre completo de la joven, la verdad es que no era muy japonés que digamos —. ¿Acaso no eres de aquí?

—No, mi madre es japonesa, pero yo y mi padre venimos de China –dijo Tenten, confirmando las sospechas de su compañera de clases, la cual entendió bien de donde había salido aquel nombre.

—Bueno, me alegra tener a alguien que me comprenda –Temari volvió a sonreír. Tenten le correspondió y mientras ello sucedía, la rubia observó a un chico entrando al salón, era alto, tenía el cabello negro azabache, recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran profundamente oscuros, pero algo en ellos les hacía parecer como llamas negras que eran capaces de consumirlo todo, como en este momento consumían a la rubia —. _¿Quién es él? No parece ser estudiante._

El recién llegado, carraspeó su garganta para llamar al orden, haciendo que todos se quedasen callados y se sentaran, atentos.

—Buenos días, comenzaremos con la clase –avisó sin más, haciendo que Temari se sorprendiera ¿Él era el profesor? Y además, de matemáticas, no era por nada pero se imaginaba a algún anciano, no a un joven tan guapo.

—Ps, Tenten –le susurró a su compañera de puesto, sin tomarse la molestia de ponerle algún sufijo, generalmente esas cosas no iban con Temari —. ¿Este es el profesor?

—Así es, su nombre es Uchiha Itachi y lleva un año aquí, es el hermano mayor de uno de segundo –le instruyó su nueva amiga, dejándola más que satisfecha con la información obtenida —. Es sin duda uno de los profesores más apuestos ¿No lo crees?

¿Uno de los más? Para Temari era sin duda "el más", porque no había visto a nadie tan joven y guapo que estuviera dando clases y se preguntaba que edad podría tener. ¿Tal vez veintidós o veintitrés?

—_Que guapo es_ –se dijo mentalmente, aún asombrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras el profesor Kakashi escribía lo de la clase de literatura en la pizarra, Naruto trataba de comunicarle alguna cosa por papelito a su amigo Sasuke, el cual obviamente le ignoraba por todos los medios posibles, pero al voltear a verlo le miró haciendo un extraño gesto que le provocó risa, aunque tuvo que aguantarla antes de armar un escándalo.

—Ps, teme, mira esto, es importante –le murmuró Naruto. Sasuke se rindió, no ganaba nada con ignorarlo pues él insistiría de todos modos hasta captar su atención, así era Naruto.

—Trae acá –le respondió, indicándole que arrojara el mensaje.

Había un alumno de cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta con forma de piña, el cual estaba echado sobre su banco, durmiendo como si se encontrara en su propia casa. A su lado, otro chico, un poco más regordete, tragaba con discreción –para no ser descubierto por el profesor- un paquete de papas fritas.

Matsuri y Sakura atendían a la clase como alumnas ejemplares, mientras que Hinata medio atendía y medio miraba al rubio de sus sueños. Gaara, que estaba sentado al final, miraba también al sensei mientras anotaba todo en su libreta, mas las miradas acosadoras de varias de sus compañeras lo incomodaban, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera.

En una fracción de segundo, Matsuri volteó a verle, sonriendo al notarlo tan concentrado. No sabía si compadecerse de él o admirarlo, por un lado, no era capaz de recordar nada de sus años anteriores antes de tener aquel accidente que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte, pero a pesar de eso era capaz de salir adelante, era inteligente cuando tendría que haber hecho muchísimos esfuerzos para recuperar todo lo aprendido en la primaría. Sí, de verdad tenía que admirarlo, Gaara se estaba esforzando por salir adelante, por eso ella quería ayudarlo.

Sasuke leyó el papel que Naruto le envió, sonriendo arrogantemente al ver el contenido.

"_Esta noche en casa de Kiba habrá junta y jugaremos Wii, esta vez te ganaré teme"_

El azabache le miró, haciendo una seña que indicaba que aceptaba, a lo que Naruto apretó su puño, como diciendo que estaría listo para ese encuentro.

El profesor acabó de escribir y se volteó para dar una información, justamente cuando el timbre comenzaba a sonar.

—Chicos, no olviden que mañana debemos escoger la directiva del grupo, ya que pronto comenzará el festival deportivo y debemos preparar todo con el consejo estudiantil –les recordó, a lo que todos respondieron con un fuerte y claro "sí".

—¿Vas a comprar Matsu? –preguntó Sakura a su amiga castaña, la cual negó con la cabeza.

—No, iré al baño –respondió. Sakura miró a Hinata y ésta asintió con la cabeza antes de que su amiga dijera algo.

—Yo iré contigo Sakura-chan.

—Yo también voy –dijo Sari, aún se veía muy animada y eso mataba de la curiosidad a Matsuri, pero ya pronto se enteraría de que cosa tenía tan feliz a su amiga.

—Yo las alcanzo luego –Matsuri terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolso, sacando el celular, pues siempre lo llevaba consigo a todos lados. Cuando se volteó, pudo ver a Gaara saliendo solo, con las manos en los bolsillos y su inexpresiva cara de siempre. Por un momento su ceño se frunció, pero trató de no prestarle importancia.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué fue, ya acabó la clase? –preguntó el dormilón, que acababa de despertar, frotándose el tabique de la nariz, bastante distraído.

Matsuri le sonrió.

—Así es, Shikamaru-kun, más te vale no dormirte en matemáticas, ya sabes que Uchiha-sensei es muy estricto y se puede molestar –dijo antes de salir. El Nara no le dio la menor importancia a su comentario y volvió a recostarse, quedándose dormido al instante.

Se quedó solo en el salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de usar el baño, la castaña se lavó debidamente las manos y se mojó un poco el cabello y el rostro, pues hacía bastante calor. Se llevó algunos mechones de pelo castaño detrás de las orejas y se encaminó hacia la salida. Miró para todos lados, seguramente sus amigas estarían en la cafetería, así que debía buscar el camino más corto para llegar allí y ese era pasando junto a las canchas de baloncesto y tenis. Con una sonrisa, se dispuso a cumplir su cometido, sin embargo oyó un sonido que la distrajo al pasar fuera de la cancha de baloncesto.

—Que raro, a esta hora el club no está practicando –susurró para sí, confundida. Se volteó con curiosidad y lo que vio simplemente la impactó.

No sabía como describir esa sensación. ¿Fascinación tal vez? Pero sin duda su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al chico pelirrojo saltando hacia la canasta para anotar una sensacional clavada.

Los ojos de Matsuri se deslumbraron al verle con una remera sin mangas, de color negro, zapatillas blancas y el mismo pantalón del uniforme. Su cabello rojo estaba húmedo debido al sudor que empapaba gran parte de su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto bastante _deseable_. Gaara era guapo, claro que sí, pero lo que a Matsuri realmente llamó la atención fue esa pasión que de pronto vio en sus ojos al momento de jugar, la convicción con la que dribleaba el balón y la fuerza que ponía al lanzarlo.

—Es… muy bueno… –murmuró, sin darse cuenta del leve tono carmesí que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Gaara lanzó el balón una vez más, pero éste golpeó el aro, haciendo que la bola rodara hasta donde se encontraba de pie la joven, aún sorprendida y en silencio. El pelirrojo corrió a recuperar el balón y fue ahí cuando la vio.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? –interrogó, volviendo a mostrar su ceño fruncido.

Matsuri recobró por fin la compostura al oír esa voz con un leve atisbo de molestia y burla, por lo que también frunció el ceño.

—¿Tengo que darle explicaciones? Este lugar es público.

—Eso es verdad, pero estabas mirándome muy fijamente –el chico se acercó a través de la reja que les separaba, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina, lo que la hacía estremecer. De pronto, él esbozó una leve sonrisa arrogante —. Ya veo, con que eres una pequeña pervertida.

—¿Q-q…? –el rostro de Matsuri enrojeció completamente al oír el comentario, un poco por rabia y un poco por vergüenza —. ¡Y-yo no soy pervertida!

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué me mirabas? –volvió a interrogar divertido, alejándose para recoger el balón —. Sé valiente y acepta que estabas teniendo fantasías eróticas conmigo.

—¡Eso jamás! –le apuntó con el dedo, sin perder ese tono rojizo por todo su rostro —. ¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú al pensar que yo pensaba eso!

—Ahora yo soy el pervertido, vaya –dijo Gaara mirando al cielo, como si alguien acabara de ofenderle terriblemente y eso le importara un cacahuate. La castaña por su parte sí que se sentía ofendida, ese idiota sabía como sacarla de sus casillas.

—D-de todas formas no te creas tan importante –Matsuri le hizo un desprecio y se cruzó de brazos, se veía bastante chistosa —. Sólo me impresionó como juegas, pero ni creas que tengo tan mal gusto para fijarme en un amargado como tú.

—Ya veo –Gaara pareció reflexionar. Volvió a mirar a Matsuri y entonces le dio la espalda, aún divertido por su berrinche de niña —. Entonces, recuerda lo que has dicho, porque yo tampoco me fijaría nunca en una niña tan tonta y despistada como tú.

—¡Uy! ¡Eres un idiota, Sabaku No Gaara! –exclamó la joven ofendida, para después irse corriendo a donde se suponía que debería estar.

Gaara por su parte siguió practicando aquel deporte que le gustaba bastante, pero esta vez, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

¿Por qué esa mocosa lo hacía sentir tan alegre?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba Temari revisando todos los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba en busca de su hermano menor, al muy torpe se le había olvidado el cuaderno de historia y por suerte su madre lo había enviado, pero Gaara no se aparecía por ningún lugar.

La rubia se dirigió al tablón de anuncios, aún estaban anotados los salones de los estudiantes, así que de seguro ahí vería cual era el salón de su hermano, porque con lo antisocial que era seguro no habría salido de ahí.

—Por fin –dijo luego de encontrar el salón del chico. Se encaminó, pensando en que de seguro allí lo hallaría, pero al entrar, sólo vio a un chico dormido sobre el banco —. ¿Eh? –arqueó una ceja —. Oye, disculpa… -–le llamó, pero él no le hacía caso alguno y eso la ponía muy temperamental.

Se le acercó, tratando de moverlo, pero nada.

—Cielos, pero que sueño tan pesado tiene –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Nuevamente trató de moverlo, pero no funcionó. Tomó un poco de aire y gritó —. ¡Oye, despierta!

Al instante de oír aquel estridente grito, Shikamaru se levantó asustado, empujando sin querer a la joven rubia que estaba junto a él, pero por suerte lo notó a tiempo y trató de atraparla, cayendo exactamente encima de ella.

—Auch… –se quejó Temari, cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza —. Idiota, fíjate.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó el chico molesto, había sido despertado en mitad de su siesta por esa chica y encima de todo le insultaba. De pronto, notó que una de sus manos apretaba algo muy blando, mientras que sus piernas estaban entre las dos de la joven; sin duda una posición muy comprometedora.

Temari notó lo mismo que él y se sonrojó por completo.

—¡Pervertido! –le gritó. Después de eso sólo se oyó el sonido de un fuerte golpe que resonó por todo el salón y el rostro de Shikamaru tenía marcada la mano femenina, mientras se sobaba.

—Eres una bestia ¿Por qué me has golpeado? ¿No ves que fue todo tu culpa? –se excusó, pero eso no convenció para nada a la chica, que se sintió acosada por ese mocoso idiota, aunque las cosas no se quedarían así.

—Te golpee por acosador –respondió Temari, arreglándose la blusa del uniforme y aún con su rosto sonrojado. Después de eso buscó el bolso de su hermano, dejó el cuaderno sobre el puesto y se largó, furiosa.

Shikamaru, aún en el suelo, sólo se sobaba la mejilla.

—Que chica más problemática –susurró, le había dado con mucha fuerza y seguro que cuando regresara a casa su padre le molestaría con que una chica le había rechazado —. Pf –bufó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Perdonen por la demora! –se excusó Matsuri al llegar donde sus amigas, pero se extrañó un poco al no ver a Sari con ellas —. ¿Y Sari?

—Dijo que iba al baño –le respondió Sakura, que luego de eso siguió comiendo unos dulces que había comprado. Matsuri volteó, confundida.

—Que raro, no la vi de camino hacia acá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Dónde podrá estar Gaara? –se preguntaba Sari, quien no pensaba perder el tiempo para ir detrás de su nueva obsesión, Gaara sin duda ya se le había metido en la cabeza y no pensaba renunciar a él hasta tenerlo, hasta que fuera suyo.

Miró por varios lugares de la escuela, pero no había caso, simplemente no daba con él. Se estaba impacientando, cuando sin querer chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Levantó la mirada y observó a un chico castaño, alto y de mirada afilada, estaba casi segura de haberle visto junto a Gaara por la mañana, pero él parecía ser de tercero.

—Disculpa –dijo él, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención, no hacía más que mirar a sus costados a ver si el pelirrojo se aparecía mágicamente —. Oye ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No tengo tiempo para ti, estoy muy ocupada –habló groseramente Sari. Una venita se marcó en la frente de Kankuro, que estuvo a punto de responderle alguna cosa mala a la mocosa esa, pero notó como de pronto sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría, al posarlos sobre la despreocupada figura de su hermano menor —. ¡Ahí está, Gaara-sama! –le llamó ella.

Kankuro arqueó una ceja —. ¿Gaara-sama?

—¡Gaara-sama, aquí! –llamó Sari, empujando a Kankuro para sacárselo del camino, lo que ofendió al muchacho, que se sintió despreciado ante su hermano, pero bueno, no era culpa de Gaara, sino de la mocosa desesperada esa, que parecía una tonta al gritar de esa manera —. Gaara-sama, te estaba buscando –le dijo, sonriéndole.

Gaara le miró en forma indiferente.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué conoces mi nombre? –preguntó, extrañado. La chica se quedó petrificada. ¿Es que ya no se acordaba de ella? Por su lado, él sólo la pasó de largo y siguió con su camino, mientras que el hermano mayor reía por lo bajo ante la vergüenza que debió pasar la castaña. Gaara sólo miró a su hermano sin comprender y siguió con su camino como si nada, al tiempo que Sari aún seguía paralizada.

—Pobre de ti, niña, tal parece que a mi hermano Gaara no le interesas –se burló el mayor. Ella le miró enojada.

—¿Gaara-sama es tu hermano? Pues déjame decirte que no se parecen, él es perfecto, en cambio tú… –le miró despreciativamente —. Pareces un salvaje –después de aquello, se fue caminando como si nada, mientras Kankuro apretaba los puños con rabia.

—¡Vuelve acá y repite eso, mocosa engreída!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases de aquel día transcurrieron sin ningún problema hasta la hora de salida, como siempre, todos se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus casas. Sari iba a tratar de alcanzar a Gaara para hablarle nuevamente, cuando vio algo que la sorprendió.

Fue aproximadamente una cuadra después de salir de la escuela, iba el chico pelirrojo, pero acompañado de _ella_, su amiga Matsuri.

—¿Estás segura de que no te gusto? –inquirió con sorna el muchacho, a lo que ella le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo en señal de negación.

—Ya te dije hace rato que no, no me hagas repetirlo –respondió Matsuri muy segura de sus palabras, pero a la vez soltando una sonrisa —. Si voy contigo es porque Temari-san y Kankuro-san me pidieron que no te dejara solo porque te puedes perder.

—¿Me crees tan idiota como para ser capaz de perderme? –refunfuñó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

—N-no, pero no conoces la ciudad y… a mí no me cuesta nada ir contigo, después de todo iremos al mismo lugar –dijo algo apenada, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, cada vez que estaba cerca de Gaara se aceleraban sus latidos de una forma muy estremecedora.

—Hmp, no te hubieras molestado –dijo Gaara con su característica frialdad, pero ella no le tomó mucha importancia, ya se estaba acostumbrando al mal carácter de su amigo y tarde o temprano lograría que lo cascarrabias se le quitase.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio, mientras que Sari les observaba de lejos, molesta por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Matsuri y él… se llevan muy bien… –susurró, apretando su puño con enfado.

Continuara…

Avance:

Matsuri decide ayudar a Gaara a recordar, aún cuando no pueda decirle nada acerca de su antigua vida, y aunque él aún se muestre escéptico ante la amistad que ella le ofrece. Temari se siente atraída por el profesor de matemáticas, pero a la vez tiene un extraño sentimiento por Shikamaru. Sari se da cuenta de la buena relación que hay entre Gaara y Matsuri y eso le molesta. Hinata tiene un pequeño acercamiento con el chico de sus sueños, y la directiva de la clase es escogida.

Próximo capítulo: Tú y yo, a donde lleguemos

**00000000000000**

**¿Logrará Matsuri recuperar la amistad de Gaara? ¿Gaara recordará algo sobre ella? Bueno, pues tendrán que esperar para saberlo jejeje.**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Tú y yo, a donde lleguemos

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas, buenas, aquí estoy subiendo una nueva conti, uff, pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo ya que mi pc estaba malo en la mañana, pero mi hermano logró arreglarlo. En fin, gracias por los reviews, espero que esta historia les siga gustando ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 3: Tú y yo, a donde lleguemos**

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hoy no había estado tan mal, al final del día Gaara no se portó tan grosero, aunque sí era muy pesado, ella era capaz de seguirle el juego y era divertido.

—Al final volveremos a ser amigos, ya verás… –se dijo ilusionada, aunque en realidad estaba pensando que esto la hacía más feliz de la cuenta ¿Pero qué más daba?

Después de darse unas cuantas vueltas en su cama y de terminar su tarea, decidió darse un baño, pues ya faltaba poco para la cena y no tenía ganas de bañarse muy tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba en su habitación oyendo música, le gustaban las canciones con mucha guitarra y las voces guturales, esas que casi le dejaban sordo cuando las oía. Estaba muy concentrado siguiendo la letra, con los audífonos puestos, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, dándole un pequeño susto.

—¡Gaara! –lo llamó su mamá enojada, llevándose una mano a su cintura —. He estado llamándote desde hace rato, pero claro, ya veo por qué no me respondías.

El pelirrojo se quitó tranquilamente los audífonos, apagando el reproductor para mirar a su progenitora, que se veía muy molesta.

—¿Sucede algo? –interrogó como si nada, bastante despreocupado, pues la verdad no le interesaban los problemas de otras personas que no fuesen él mismo, ni siquiera si se trataba de su madre.

—Así es ¿Sabes donde están tus hermanos? Ninguno ha llegado aún.

—No tengo idea –respondió Gaara desinteresado, lo que realmente molestaba a Karura, pues su hijo parecía desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba, nada le llamaba la atención y eso le preocupaba mucho.

—Gaara, ya que eres el único que está en la casa, entonces te lo pediré a ti, quiero que vayas donde los vecinos y les preguntes en donde queda el bazar más cercano, necesito unas cortinas nuevas –dijo la mujer castaña en tono de amabilidad, pero Gaara sabía que le estaba ordenando, así que ni siquiera dijo algo, simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de los vecinos, obviamente sin dejar de bufar primero.

Karura sólo suspiró, su hijo estaba cada vez más irritable y no hallaba la forma de que se le quitara ese humor de perros, si tan sólo pudiera volverlo a como era antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su cuarto, Matsuri estaba a punto de comenzar a quitarse la ropa para meterse a bañar, cuando un grito de su madre la distrajo, interrumpiéndola.

—¡Matsuri, baja que necesito un favor!

La castaña suspiró.

—¡Ya voy mamá! –respondió algo fastidiada, pues le habían interrumpido sus planes. Como desde hace rato ya se había cambiado, poniéndose una pollera de cuadros rojos, corta de color negro, una blusa de mangas largas color crema y unas zapatillas negras de caña larga. Tomó una campera que estaba sobre su cama y bajó, ya que comenzaba a hacer frío, sin embargo no se esperaba encontrarse con cierto chico pelirrojo.

—Matsuri, necesito que ayudes a este amable joven y lo lleves al bazar –le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, pero la joven aún no salía de su trance, estaba sorprendida de verlo a él precisamente en su casa, y más por la forma en que de pronto comenzó a mirarla.

Gaara pov.

Que fastidiado me sentía, tener que hacerle favores a mamá era lo último en mi lista de prioridades, sin embargo si no lo hacía ella me castigaría, a fin de cuentas ella era mi madre y yo aún era menor de edad, me faltaba al menos un año y medio para poder mandarme solo, así que sin rechistar salí a cumplir con el encargo.

No quería tener que golpear en la puerta vecina ¿Por qué Temari y Kankuro no estaban? Maldita sea, no soportaba hacerle los mandados a nadie.

—Demonios –mascullé con fastidio. Me acerqué a la puerta vecina y toqué el timbre con aburrimiento, tenía planeado preguntar la famosa dirección y marcharme lo más pronto posible, además no tenía ganas de ver a la tonta vecina. Esa chica era muy extraña, primero me odiaba, me gritaba y me trataba de grosero y después trataba de acercarse a mí, llamándome de esa manera que no me gustaba para nada, aunque debía admitir que la palabra sonaba genial en sus labios, cuando ella lo decía me hacía estremecer levemente.

Por fin, después de tocar como cuatro veces, salió una señora bastante joven y podría decir que hasta guapa, se parecía un poco a Matsuri, así que deduje que se trataba de su madre.

Ella me sonrió y yo le expliqué que era lo que necesitaba, traté de no sonar demasiado altivo, después de todo era mi vecina y era una persona mayor que yo, así que tenía que respetarla.

—¡Matsuri, baja que necesito un favor! –exclamó la señora mirando hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

—¡Ya voy mamá! –escuché en respuesta, con esa voz que en cierta medida me traía calma. No comprendía bien lo que me pasaba con esa chica, me gustaba mucho hacerla enojar, pero también me agradaba su sonrisa, era la primera vez que una persona me hacía contradecirme de esa forma.

Se tardó unos minutos en bajar, yo comenzaba a fastidiarme más, cuando de pronto oí sus suaves pasos. Volteé a verla y me quedé sorprendido. Traté de disimular en lo más posible mi expresión, actuando tan frío como siempre, pero no podía evitar mirarla, la verdad es que… Matsuri es muy hermosa.

Fin Gaara pov.

Matsuri pov.

—¿Gaara? –pregunté un tanto asombrada, no me esperaba esa visita, pero no pude evitar sonreír, me hizo recordar a cuando éramos pequeños y siempre quedábamos a una hora para jugar. Los niños del parque le tenían miedo a Gaara, decían que era un bravucón y que les golpeaba, pero yo no les hacía caso, a mí me gustaba jugar con él. Recuerdo que una vez jugamos a la casita, yo era la mamá y él el papá y teníamos un bebé, que era un gatito que yo tenía de mascota ese tiempo.

Realmente era feliz cuando estaba a su lado.

—Hmp ¿Qué me ves? –me preguntó Gaara de pronto, con esa voz fría que ahora parecía envolverlo en una coraza de hielo. Lo recordé en este instante y reaccioné; él ya no era el mismo, ya no era mi amigo Gaara, pero aún así quería estar a su lado.

—P-perdón –me disculpé, bajando la mirada apenada y pude jurar que hasta estaba un poco sonrojada por el calor que sentí inundar mis mejillas —. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al bazar? Con mucho gusto, Gaara –volví a sonreírle.

Él sólo me miró de forma indiferente y salimos de mi casa, pero antes me fijé en que mi mamá me guiñó un ojo ¿Qué me habría querido insinuar?

A pesar de que yo debía guiarlo, Gaara caminaba delante de mí. A los pocos minutos comencé a molestarme, pues no se suponía que fuera tan grosero conmigo, si yo le estaba haciendo un favor.

Di un par de pasos rápidos y me paré delante de él.

—Oye ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? –le reclamé, pero él seguía con su fría expresión.

—Me creo yo mismo ¿Por qué? –me respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, que obviamente me colmó la paciencia. La verdad era que no sabía como reaccionar ante él, por más que trataba de ser amable su forma de ser me exasperaba demasiado, siempre trataba de hacerme enojar y lo conseguía fácilmente.

—Eres un idiota, encima de que te hago un favor acompañándote, te burlas de mí de esta manera ¡Pues ahora llega solo! –le grité enojadísima. Creo que en ese momento no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, porque de tan molesta que me encontraba, lo único que hice fue correr sin siquiera mirar por donde iba, así que no vi el auto que venía hacia mí, a toda velocidad.

Fin Matsuri pov.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari llegó a casa con un libro en mano, había estado estudiando en la biblioteca, había muchas cosas interesantes ahí y se entretuvo leyendo, tanto así que no tomó el tiempo que se tardó en hacerlo.

Pero lo mejor no era el haber leído, sino lo que se encontró en ese lugar, sin duda, tenía mucha suerte.

—_¿Dónde iba este libro? –se preguntó confundida. Miraba cada estante sin recordar cual era exactamente de donde había obtenido aquel libro, hasta que sin querer chocó contra el pecho de alguien —. Lo siento –se disculpó apenada, sin embargo al levantar la mirada se quedó sorprendida al posar sus ojos azules sobre la imponente figura de un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros y una mirada muy enigmática: era su profesor de matemáticas._

—_Ten cuidado, podrías caerte –dijo él, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió quedamente, mirándola con fijeza —. Tú… ¿Eres una de mis alumnas no es verdad?_

—_Eh… s-sí… supongo –respondió la chica bajando la mirada, estaba apenada y un enorme sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. No solía ser nada tímida con los hombres, pero tenía que tener en cuenta de que este no era cualquier hombre, sino que su profesor._

—_Déjame adivinar, eres la nueva alumna, Sabaku No._

—_Sí –asintió Temari con la cabeza. Entonces, Itachi observó el libro que ella llevaba en su mano. _

—_Veo que te gusta la mitología japonesa, sin embargo, ese libro que tienes es muy poco explicativo –alzó la mirada, alternándola entre varios de los estantes, hasta que de pronto se fijó en uno de ellos. Caminó a pasos lentos, tomando un libro de portada negra, pero que tenía una especie de ángel en colores gris y blanco, muy bonito, con los bordes dorados —. Te recomiendo este, te gustará._

—_Gracias… sensei –dijo Temari aún apenada, recibiendo el libro que él le ofrecía. Se notaba que era un hombre muy intelectual, tal vez el tipo que a ella la enloquecían, porque debía admitir que fuera como fuera ese profesor podría volver loca a cualquier mujer._

—_No tienes que llamarme sensei cuando no estamos en clases, me hace sentir como un anciano –dijo Itachi de pronto, dándole la espalda y marchándose sin más._

_Por su parte, Temari ya no dijo nada, sólo podía observar el camino que él había tomado, preguntándose si es que acaso este había sido un encuentro del destino._

—Uchiha Itachi, que hombre tan apuesto –susurró para sí, aunque de pronto, otro rostro se vino a su mente, uno que no le agradó del todo —. Ese cabeza de piña…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica se divertía oyendo un poco de música mientras hacía su tarea, recostada de barriga sobre la cama. Usaba sólo un sencillo short de color café claro y una remera de tirantes rosada. Escribió un par de cosas en su libreta y decidió cerrarla.

—Es inútil, estoy aburrida –se dijo Tenten soltando un suspiro. Se levantó de la cama y dejó su libreta sobre la mesita de noche, para tomar el teléfono que estaba junto. Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en que llamaría a su novio, pero luego de unos segundos esa sonrisa se borró.

Para cualquiera que los viera juntos, eran tal vez la pareja perfecta, pero no era tan cierto como parecía, Neji siempre estaba alejado, metido en su propio mundo y manteniéndose frío, era casi como un cubo de hielo y a veces ella no soportaba aquello, pero no quería causarle un disgusto, así que sólo se quedaba callada.

—Bueno, le llamaré, después de todo es mi novio ¿No? –se trató de convencer de que esa era una buena idea, sin embargo, apenas marcó el número le salió la vocecita que decía que estaba apagado, así que le fue imposible comunicarse con él, lo que la decepcionó —. Ay, Neji… –suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Matsuri estaba por cruzar la calle, un auto de color blanco se pasó una luz verde y se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Cuando lo vio se quedó paralizada, el miedo era tan intenso que no podía moverse, pensó que iba a morir, pero de pronto una cabellera rojiza se le atravesó. Sintió como la tomaban por la cintura con fuerza y segundos después se vio cayendo al otro lado de la calle, con el peso de alguien más encima de ella.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros como la noche, para notar el hermoso color aguamarina de los ojos de Gaara, el cual le miraba intensamente, tanto que se sentía atravesada por una daga justo en el pecho.

—G-Gaara… –susurró, adolorida por el golpe que se había dado en la espalda, pero entonces miró hacia su costado y vio la mano de Gaara apoyada junto a su rostro, sangrando —. ¡Gaara, estás herido! –exclamó preocupada.

Se levantó torpemente, haciendo que ambos quedasen sentados sobre la acera, para luego tomar la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. Gaara tenía un horrible corte, el cual no paraba de sangrar y ella no sabía que hacer. Sin darse cuenta, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, al tiempo que el chico la veía algo sorprendido y adolorido.

—¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó, confuso, aunque tal vez fuera por lo que acababa de pasar —. No ha sido para tanto, no te han atropellado.

—N-no… n-no estoy llorando por eso –negó la chica con la cabeza, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero por más que lo intentaba sólo lograba poner muecas que le causaban gracia al pelirrojo, se veía tan endemoniadamente _tierna_ —. E-es que… te has lastimado por mi culpa… -terminó Matsuri, llorando más fuerte.

Gaara sintió una punzada en su pecho, no le importaba que la gente se detuviera a su alrededor y se les quedase mirando extrañada. Ella… estaba llorando por él. Nunca nadie había llorado por él, al menos no que no fuera de su familia y esta chica era tan extraña ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba por lo que pasaba con él?

No supo ni en que momento ya se encontraba saltando frente a ese auto para evitar que le hicieran daño, no quería verla lastimada, por eso incluso fue capaz de arriesgarse por ella… ¿Pero por qué?

—D-deja de llorar, estás avergonzándome –habló por fin, con un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana. Rasgó una parte de su camiseta con su mano sana y vendó su herida, mientras la castaña lentamente disminuía sus lágrimas.

—P-perdóname Gaara –se disculpó apenada por lo que había causado, pero había sentido tanto miedo, tanto pavor cuando vio ese auto venir hacia ella, sin embargo el miedo fue peor al ver que Gaara estaba sangrando, que por protegerla a ella se había lastimado, eso no se lo podría perdonar ella misma —. Y-yo soy una tonta…

—Sí lo eres –dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie con indiferencia —. En fin, ya pasó todo, vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde, aún no hemos comprado esas cortinas.

—S-sí –respondió la castaña, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo la herida vendada del chico, al igual que su camiseta rota —. ¿Te duele? –interrogó.

—Sólo un poco, pero no es nada –dijo Gaara algo cortante, mirando al frente y sin voltear hacia ella en ningún momento. Comenzó a caminar y notó de reojo como Matsuri bajaba la cabeza; no quería hacerla sentir mal, eso lo molestaba, no lo dejaba tranquilo —. Pero… hubiera sido peor si a ti te pasaba algo –terminó su frase, volviendo a caminar un poco más rápido.

Matsuri volvió a agachar la mirada, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gaara la había salvado, su querido amigo Gaara la había rescatado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba frente a su laptop haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, cuando de pronto miró en el costado inferior de su pantalla, en donde avisaba una pequeña ventanita que "_chico ramen"_ acababa de iniciar sección.

—Es… N-Naruto-kun… –sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron y su corazón se aceleró. El MSN de Naruto se lo había dado Sakura, pero ella muy pocas veces se conectaba, de hecho, hoy lo había hecho para hablar con la peli rosa sobre el trabajo, nunca pensó que coincidiría con el rubio ojiazul.

—Y-yo… mejor cerraré esta cosa –se dijo, dirigiendo el mouse hacia la cruz para cerrar el programa, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, éste le habló.

Chico_ramen dice:

_-¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? Creo que no te conozco._

Hinata se quedó estática frente a la pantalla, mirando y leyendo una y otra vez la única línea de texto que él le había enviado. Sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado, queriendo responderle ¿Pero que iba a decirle?

Perla de la luna dice:

-_No… no nos conocemos._

Se sintió mal al mentir, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza de decirle que ella era Hinata, su compañera de clases, seguro él le preguntaría por qué tenía su correo y explicarle eso le acarrearía un gran bochorno. Lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida de todo.

Chico_ramen dice:

_-Pues me llamo Naruto, mucho gusto._

_-¿Y tú como te llamas?_

Nuevamente Hinata se quedó sin saber que escribir, no quería que Naruto supiera de quien se trataba, por eso haría lo posible por que no lo notara.

Perla de la luna dice:

_-Yo me llamo Hikari, mucho gusto._

Sí, había mentido, pero no tenía nada de malo, no es que fueran a hablar otra vez, así que daba igual que le inventara un nombre, porque seguro que Naruto para mañana no lo recordaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿De verdad no te duele? –le preguntó Matsuri por quinta vez, obteniendo un gesto de negación por parte del pelirrojo. Estaba muy preocupada por él, anteriormente esa herida había estado sangrando bastante, pero ahora ya parecía bajo control.

—Deja de preguntarme, pareces una loca –habló el chico con cierto fastidio, más que nada porque le incomodaba toda esa atención que prestaba Matsuri a su persona. Nunca nadie le había tratado como ella, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentirse a gusto a su lado y eso era molesto, pues no quería formar lazos de amistad con nadie, mucho menos con una chica tan linda, de la cual perfectamente se podría enamorar.

—Mou, sólo me preocupo por ti, después de todo te heriste por mi culpa –Matsuri hizo una cara de berrinche, que a ojos de Gaara la hacía ver tremendamente graciosa, sin embargo lo que ella dijo no le gustó.

Así que sólo se estaba preocupando porque el accidente fue su culpa. Esa era una gran decepción, pero no sabía por que lo sentía así.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, no eres nada mío –desvió la mirada para no tener que verla, así que no pudo notar la expresión de tristeza de Matsuri al oírlo.

A ella en verdad le dolían sus palabras, le dolía que él no recordara lo buenos amigos que solían ser, era cruel que después de haberse prometido no olvidarse jamás, él se hubiera visto obligado a abandonar todos sus recuerdos. No era justo.

—Pues es cierto que no somos nada… –lo secundó la castaña algo enfadada, para luego dar paso a una enorme sonrisa —. Pero eso puede cambiar –se volteó hacia Gaara, tomando sus dos manos para hacer que entrelazaran los meñiques —. Desde este momento Gaara y yo somos amigos, prometido.

—¡Oye! –el chico alejó su mano de inmediato —. N-no hagas promesas con las manos de alguien más por tu cuenta –se quejó, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Matsuri fue como si oponerse a lo que ella acababa de decir le resultara imposible, era demasiado adorable como para decirle que no, así que sólo pudo terminar por suspirar con resignación —. De acuerdo –accedió, alzando su mano para mostrar su meñique a la chica —. Es una promesa.

—Je, no lo olvides, lo has prometido –Matsuri entrelazó sus dedos una vez más —. Desde hoy seremos amigos.

_Los dos niños entrelazaron sus dedos en son de una promesa._

—_Desde hoy Gaara-kun y yo somos amigos ¿Ne? –sonrió la pequeña niña castaña con una luminosidad que casi dejó encantado al pelirrojo, el cual asintió con la cabeza, con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas._

—_Sí, desde hoy eres mi mejor amiga –respondió sonriendo. Ella era su primera amiga, la que siempre tendría a su lado._

Gaara se alejó de Matsuri cuando sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a su frente y la sostuvo, algo mareado, lo que preocupó a la castaña.

—¿Estás bien, Gaara? –le preguntó inquieta, mirándole con sus enormes ojos negros llenos de preocupación, lo que sin duda lo conmovía, pero asintió con la cabeza para calmarla, pues en realidad el dolor ya había pasado.

Siempre que un vago recuerdo venia a su cabeza solía dolerle. Esta vez había visto como hace tiempo atrás hizo una promesa similar a la que acababa de hacer, eso le hizo sentir algo mal, puesto que no era capaz de recordar a esa niña, a pesar de que era lo que más anhelaba, no podía hacerlo por más que se forzara a acordarse de ella.

—Sólo fue un dolor de cabeza, pero no ha sido nada, regresemos pronto que nos hemos tardado mucho –dijo algo cortante, comenzando a caminar antes de que Matsuri lo hiciera y dejándola rápidamente atrás. Siempre que veía a esa niña sentía deseos de estar solo, de gritar, por eso solía comportarse tan frío si había alguien a su alrededor, era lo mejor darse prisa para poder estar solo con sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara pov.

Cuando regresé a casa lo primero que hizo mamá fue preguntar por sus famosas cortinas, aunque al ver que yo estaba herido prácticamente las arrojó al suelo y me hizo un montón de preguntas fastidiosas. Traté de responderlas rápido y me fui a mi habitación, recostándome en mi cama para descansar de ese día tan largo que había tenido, pero en lugar de cerrar los ojos observé con detenimiento mi dedo meñique, ese con el que había hecho la promesa con Matsuri.

No sabía si esa extraña visión que tuve en el momento había sucedido o no, pero me había dejado bastante inquieto, tanto como para comportarme como un idiota con Matsuri. No podía culparla, ella sólo trataba de acercarse a mí y era algo que realmente me sorprendía, ya que nunca nadie había deseado acercarse a mi persona y querer conocerme, todos me aislaban y para mí era mejor así.

Por eso Matsuri era diferente a todos los demás.

En el fondo no sabía bien qué era eso que ella me provocaba, pero me gustaba estar cerca de ella, aunque fuera seco y antipático, era lindo verla sonrojarse o inflar las mejillas como un globo.

—Que idiota soy… –susurré con pesar, porque realmente algo extraño estaba sucediendo conmigo desde que la conocí a ella, algo nuevo para mí.

Fin Gaara pov.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Kiba, se estaba viviendo una campal batalla entre el muchacho de cabellos castaños y otro chico de cabello negro y piel pálida, el cual poseía dos ojos azabaches y una mirada un tanto sínica, su nombre era Sai y aunque era amigo de los chicos, era bastante reservado.

Sasuke estaba sentado junto a los dos chicos observando el encuentro, pero repentinamente se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que Naruto no les prestaba la más mínima atención, desde hace un rato estaba concentrado en su notebook y no dejaba de escribir tras soltar pequeñas e intrigantes risitas.

—¿Qué haces dobe? –preguntó curioso, mirando de reojo la pantalla de la laptop, a lo que Naruto pegó un salto por la impresión, pues no se esperaba oírlo detrás de un momento para el otro.

—¡Teme! –gritó enfadado —. ¡No me asustes de esa manera!

—No te he asustado, sólo pregunté que haces, ya que ni prestas atención al juego –dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a espiar en la pantalla de la laptop y leyó algo interesante —. ¿Quién es Hikari?

—¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia! –exclamó Naruto sonrojado y cubriendo la pantalla de su portátil —. Es sólo una amiga –explicó por fin.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

—No me digas que por fin tienes novia y dejarás de ser un freak.

—¡Cállate! –Naruto se puso de pie y le apuntó con el dedo índice en forma acusadora —. Para empezar tú me robaste a mi novia, así que no opines sobre eso.

—Tenías doce años cuando te gustaba Sakura y ni siquiera era tu novia, no seas idiota –Sasuke lo miró de mala gana y luego regresó a sentarse, descubriendo que por la sonrisa retorcida que acababa de poner Sai, había ganado el juego contra Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri pov.

Me dejé caer con delicadeza dentro de mi cama después de haberme dado un refrescante baño. Estaba contenta, a pesar de que al final Gaara se comportara frío conmigo, aceptó ser mi amigo, hicimos una promesa, como hace años.

Todavía podía recordar esa promesa de cuando éramos niños, para mí fue muy triste que Gaara la olvidara, pero como la hicimos nuevamente eso ya no importa. Yo lo veía como si estuviera recuperando a mi mejor y más preciado amigo, y eso me hacía sonreír.

Encendí la luz de mi mesita de noche y me puse a escribir en mi diario todo lo sucedido en mi día, todo con referencia a Gaara. De pronto me di cuenta de que pensaba demasiado en él, de que todo lo que hacía me recordaba a él.

Pero eso no podía ser nada malo, éramos amigos, nada más que eso.

Fin Matsuri pov.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día había llegado y todos los jóvenes estaban entrando a sus salones. Por la calle, casi a una cuadra de llegar a la escuela, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes riendo entre ellos, o más bien, sólo tres reían y el cuarto se veía realmente amargado.

—Vamos Gaara, deberías reírte un poco, ha sido un buen chiste –le aconsejó su hermano mayor, Kankuro, a lo que Gaara simplemente le miró de mala gana. Odiaba los chistes y las bromas, no era alguien con sentido del humor y para sus hermanos eso estaba muy claro.

—Kankuro, ya sabes que Gaara es un amargado –le dijo Temari de lo más despreocupada, observando como la otra chica, Matsuri, reía divertida ante su comentario.

—Yo te haré reír Gaara-kun –aseguró, golpeándose el pecho en señal de confianza, pero obviamente el pelirrojo no hizo caso a sus palabras, no creía que ella fuese capaz de contarle un chiste que lo hiciera reír. Por su parte, Matsuri se paró justo delante de él, deteniéndole los pasos, para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos negros —. ¿Qué le dijo un pez a otro pez?

Temari y Kankuro se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Gaara sólo arqueaba una ceja. Era una pregunta ridícula, porque los peces no hablan.

—¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente, cabreado de no captar la idea de la broma, hasta que ella le respondió.

—Nada –fue tan simple como eso, pero bastó para que Kankuro y Temari estallaran en carcajadas, al igual que la misma chica que contó el chiste, quien ahora se sostenía el estómago, pero Gaara seguía con la ceja arqueada sin comprender.

—Jajaja ¡Un pez a otro pez, nada! –repitió Kankuro con una enorme carcajada y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, fue cuando el pelirrojo lo entendió.

—Eso es tan… literal… –no supo por qué, pero de un momento a otro una extraña mueca de sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el chiste tenía bastante lógica, los peces nadan, por eso el pez le dijo al otro: _Nada_ —. Es… una estupidez…

—Lo sé, pero te ha hecho reír –lo apuntó la castaña tan risueña como siempre. Gaara se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era verdad, de verdad había reído con el chiste a pesar de ser una completa tontería, así que lo único que pudo hacer para responder fue cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada, soltando su característico "hmp".

Por otro lado Temari y Kankuro se mostraban sorprendidos por lo sucedido, ver a Gaara reír no era cosa de todos los días, sin embargo era algo agradable.

—Bueno, venga ya, estamos llegando tarde a la escuela –habló la mayor de todos, para que volviesen a caminar porque se habían quedado parados en mitad de la calle.

Gaara siguió caminando, pero ahora se mostraba más amargado que al principio, aunque eso sólo provocaba reír a la castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban ya en clases, la clase más aburrida del día; matemáticas. Matsuri estaba quedándose dormida, pero repentinamente volteó y se dio cuenta de que Gaara no la dejaba de mirar. Era tan extraño cuando él la miraba, se sentía atravesada y era incómodo, demasiado para ser verdad. No podía entenderlo, porque nunca había sentido eso con nadie antes.

—Resuelvan esto –dijo el profesor Itachi, mirando severamente a sus alumnos. A pesar de no ser una mala persona, era increíblemente serio y frío, podía calar los huesos del más duro de sus alumnos, menos los de su hermano, quién lo miraba de la misma manera.

—Eso es muy fácil –se dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Mientras el Uchiha murmuraba lo fácil que era aquel ejercicio, Naruto se encontraba frente al problema más difícil en toda su vida, no entendía absolutamente nada y por más que lo miraba lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza. Al verlo tan afligido, Hinata se le acercó levemente, ya que ella se sentaba justo atrás de él.

—¿Te pasa algo, Naruto-kun? –le susurró, a lo que el rubio se volteó preocupado, pero a la vez sorprendido, ya que Hinata jamás le hablaba, era algo muy poco usual.

—Sí, la verdad es que no entiendo nada del problema Hinata ¿Tú lo comprendes?

—Claro –respondió Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente. Naruto se sonrojó sin darse cuenta, pues siempre le había parecido que Hinata tenía una hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo ella nunca se la dedicaba a él y ahora lo había hecho. Sonrió para sí y se acercó a la joven que se había ofrecido amablemente a explicarle el asunto.

Por otro lado estaba Shikamaru dormido sobre el banco y al verlo Itachi se molestó, no se suponía que algún alumno en su clase hiciera algo como eso, así que tomando el borrador de la pizarra, se acercó a pasos lentos y calmados.

—Alumno Nara –lo llamó con tranquilidad, pero al ver que no respondía, no le quedó de otra, golpeó con toda su fuerza el borrador contra el banco de Shikamaru, el cual se despertó exaltado y mirando para todos lados —. Salga del salón alumno Nara, tendrá un reporte de mala conducta –le advirtió, pero el chico no le prestó demasiada atención, simplemente se puso de pie y salió dando un bostezo, para luego caminar con flojera hacia la biblioteca o algún otro lugar donde pudiera continuar su siesta.

Después de acabar con el problema Gaara volvió a mirar a Matsuri, simplemente no podía desviar su vista de ella, por alguna razón estaba hipnotizado con ella y Sari se dio cuenta, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre de la envidia. ¿Por qué Gaara se fijaba de esa manera en Matsuri? ¿Acaso en verdad había algo entre ellos? Eso no lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer periodo de clases había terminado y Sari cogió a Matsuri del brazo apenas el timbre sonó, ni Sakura ni Hinata alcanzaron a decir nada cuando vieron como ambas castañas se alejaban apuradas.

—¿Qué les pasará? –inquirió con extrañeza la peli rosa, no era muy común ver una escena así.

—N-no lo sé, pero Sari-san se veía algo molesta ¿No crees? –le dijo Hinata, siempre tan tímida y jugando con sus dedos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Sakura asintió ante su comentario, con cierta preocupación. A pesar de ser amigas, Sari era la más alejada de todas ellas y por eso no la conocían tan bien, no sabían que podría hacer estando enojada, ni mucho menos por qué se había puesto así.

—¿Me darían permiso? –escucharon una voz gruesa y masculina a sus espaldas. Ambas chicas se voltearon y se quedaron mudas al ver a su nuevo compañero de clases, Gaara, quien las observaba con esos ojos tan penetrantes y serenos que habían vuelto locas a todas las jóvenes de la escuela.

Hinata estaba impactada, así que ni se movió, pero Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sin evitar mirarle el trasero en cuanto éste le dio la espalda, pues, como ella siempre decía; tenía novio, pero no estaba ciega.

—Sí que es guapo –susurró.

—¿Quién es guapo? –le habló su novio al oído, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía verdaderamente molesto. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y miró a Hinata como pidiéndole ayuda, pero ésta sólo negó fervientemente con la cabeza —. Estoy esperando Sakura ¿Quién es guapo?

—P-pues tú, Sasuke-kun, ¿quién más? –contestó riendo, para luego fulminar con la mirada a su amiga.

—Y-yo debo irme, iré a buscar a Matsuri-chan –avisó antes de salir corriendo, no quería verse envuelta en peleas de pareja.

—No te creo nada, sé que estabas mirando al nuevo –dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, pues no era para nada un idiota y sabía muy bien que su novia no era tan santa como parecía, aunque tampoco podía condenarla por mirar a otros chicos, él también veía a otras a veces, pero no era nada más que eso, sólo mirar, no obstante, el nuevo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sentía que algo escondía y odiaba a la gente que escondía cosas.

—¿Te has molestado conmigo Sasuke-kun? –preguntó avergonzada la chica, pero en lugar de recibir una reprimenda, su novio simplemente la abrazó, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien y que no estaba enojado con ella, sólo algo celoso.

—Olvídalo, sólo no mires a ese nuevo otra vez, no me agrada.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sin comprender por qué su novio le decía eso de una persona a la cual aún no conocía. ¿Cómo podía no agradarle así nada más?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara nuevamente estaba practicando sus tiros con salto en la cancha de baloncesto, aprovechando que no había nadie ahí. Se había quitado la camisa de la escuela y se había cambiado los zapatos por tennis deportivos, para así correr y saltar mejor. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ayer, cuando Matsuri le había descubierto jugando, se veía muy linda cuando estaba sonrojada.

—¿En que tonterías pienso? –se preguntó al anotar la canasta. Fue a recoger la pelota, cuando de pronto oyó un sonido extraño, al parecer alguien se acercaba corriendo, pero no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo. A decir verdad, desde que había llegado a Tokio este deporte le llamaba bastante la atención, hasta estaba pensando en inscribirse al club de la escuela, al menos eso le serviría para matar el tiempo.

Dribleó hasta el centro de la cancha y una vez ahí dio un espectacular salto, lanzando la bola desde esa distancia para realizar un rito desde media cancha, el cual entró perfectamente al aro, por lo que sonrió.

—¡Wow, eso fue genial! –escuchó una escandalosa voz masculina. Miró hacia su costado y descubrió a su compañero de clases, Naruto, el cual le miraba como si fuera un héroe o algo parecido —. ¡Eres increíble amigo! –le felicitó.

El pelirrojo se fijó un poco más en él, dándose cuenta de que traía puesto el uniforme de baloncesto de la escuela. Así que Naruto pertenecía al club.

—Gracias, supongo –dijo de manera desinteresada. Siempre le había importado poco si los demás lo halagaban o lo criticaban, a él sólo le interesaba hacer las cosas a su manera, sean buenas o malas.

—Pero es en serio –insistió Naruto, acercándosele y extendiendo su mano —. Soy Naruto, y realmente admiro como juegas, no había visto a nadie lanzar así y eso que estoy en clubs de baloncesto desde la primaria –rió alegremente —. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Ante la pregunta Gaara se mostró un tanto incómodo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la menor idea, un día simplemente lo intentó y le salió bien, desde entonces casi no fallaba ninguna canasta… ¿Eso quería decir que él jugaba antes de perder la memoria? Y tal vez… si aún se acordaba como jugar, podía significar que estaba recordando algunas cosas, ¿no?

—Yo… la verdad no lo sé –respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a contarle a ese chico sobre su padecimiento, pero tampoco quería ser demasiado grosero, era por eso que la gente no se le acercaba —. ¿El club está aceptando miembros?

—Todo el tiempo –contestó Naruto —. Ahora no podemos jugar porque nos falta gente, nuestro armador sufrió una grave lesión y ya no podrá jugar por varios meses, así que tuvimos que renunciar a un importante campeonato que será dentro de un mes, ya que nadie más quiere jugar –reconoció con cierta tristeza, haciendo notar que el deporte era muy importante para él, pues era algo que le hacía sentir vivo, que le hacía parte de algo grande —. Es una lástima.

—Yo jugaré –dijo Gaara de pronto, sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien no se esperaba un ofrecimiento como ese, aunque en cierta forma le había alegrado completamente el día, si Gaara era aceptado podría participar del campeonato. Por otro lado, Gaara pensaba que si jugaba tal vez recuperaría más recuerdos.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! –exclamó el chico emocionado.

Gaara delineó una pequeña sonrisa y después volvió a coger la pelota para seguir practicando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué te pasa Sari? –cuestionó la castaña molesta, soltándose del agarre de su amiga de mala gana, pues le había dolido ser jalada de esa manera —. ¿Estás loca?

—No es eso –Sari la miró en forma inquietante, haciendo que Matsuri se sintiera preocupada —. Matsu, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sari se le acercó como si le fuera a contar un secreto, pero a la vez puso una expresión de tristeza, mostrándole a su amiga que estaba sufriendo. En realidad, sabía que Matsuri era una persona muy sensible y pensaba manipularla de esa manera.

—Amiga, yo… quiero saber que relación hay entre Sabaku-san y tú –dijo mirando a Matsuri, sin llamarle directamente por su nombre al chico, como hacia la mayoría de las veces, la cual al principio se sorprendió bastante. ¿Relación?

—¿Q-qué dices? –cuestionó un tanto avergonzada —. N-no hay ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros… es decir, sí la hay –se enredó ella misma, pero respiró hondo para poder responder bien —. Somos vecinos, y… somos amigos, pero nada más.

—¿De verdad? –volvió a preguntar Sari, estaba segura de que Matsuri mentía, además no estaba enterada de que fueran vecinos, pero eso no le importaba, no podía permitir que hubiera algo entre ellos, porque para ella, Gaara ya le pertenecía —. ¿Es en serio amiga?

—Claro –Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos miró a Sari confundida —. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Bueno, eso es porque… –la chica hizo una pausa, mostrando una gran sonrisa y cogiendo las manos de su compañera —. Es que… creo que estoy enamorada de él amiga, y ya que ustedes se llevan tan bien yo… pues pensé que tal vez… querrías ayudarme…

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron como platos y sin saber por qué, sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. Ella no se habría podido imaginar algo así. ¿Sari enamorada de Gaara? Por un lado podría ser una buena oportunidad para que su amigo se llevara bien con la gente, si tenía una novia, si se enamoraba… pero a la vez, aquella idea le inquietaba, no podía imaginarse a Gaara siendo feliz con alguien más. Estaba segura de que esos no eran celos, porque para ella Gaara era sólo un amigo, no había nada más, no tenía ningún otro sentimiento hacia él y de eso estaba segura.

—C-claro… –respondió por fin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa incómoda —. Con gusto te ayudaré Sari-chan, sería… genial que Gaara y tú fuesen novios –bajó la mirada, sin comprender el dolor que de pronto sofocaba su pecho.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eres la mejor Matsuri! –Sari se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que acababa de hacer había sido realmente cruel de su parte, no se iba a arrepentir, haría cualquier cosa por obtener lo que deseaba y en este momento deseaba tener a Gaara sólo para ella.

No iba a permitir que Matsuri interfiriera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari estaba caminando por la biblioteca, buscando un libro sobre la evolución humana para la clase de biología, cuando de pronto sus pues tropezaron con algo en el suelo que la hizo caer de rodillas, golpeándose una de ellas y haciendo que le sangraran. Pensó que se trataba de libros tirados en el piso, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era algo completamente diferente.

Junto al estante de los libros había un chico durmiendo como si se encontrara en su propia casa y, además, era el mismo imbécil de la otra vez.

—¡Oye tú! –lo llamó muy enojada, zarandeándolo para poder despertarlo —. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para dormirte en plena biblioteca? ¡Oye! –volvió a gritarle.

—¿Pero que demonios sucede? ¿Está temblando? –se quejó somnoliento. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que divisó fue unos bellos ojos azules, los cuales le veían con rabia. Cuando se fijó mejor en donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que esa era la misma chica que la otra vez lo había golpeado, la que además estaba acuclillada a su lado y sin que fuese voluntario él bajó la mirada y vio toda su ropa interior —. Vaya, amarillos –susurró.

—¿Q-qué dices? ¡Imbécil! –Temari se levantó sonrojada y le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, para luego irse corriendo del lugar —. ¡Te odio pervertido!

—¿Pero que pasó? –se cuestionó confuso el chico Nara, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, sólo que alguien le había puesto unas bragas delante y luego lo golpeó con fuerza. Se levantó sobándose la mejilla y miró hacia el lugar por el que la rubia se había marchado —. No entiendo de donde sale ni por qué me pega, esa chica está mal de la cabeza, y es una problemática –bufó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El segundo periodo de clases estaba comenzando y Kakashi se había aparecido diez minutos tarde, para dar comienzo a las votaciones de la directiva del grupo. Muchos se presentaron como candidatos, pero la que obtuvo la mayoría de votos fue Matsuri, puesto que todos sabían lo responsable que era ella, así que con elegirla estaban reconociendo sus méritos.

—Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestra presidenta, ahora nos falta el vicepresidente –dijo el profesor de cabellera plateada. Miró la lista de los alumnos y sonrió debajo de su tapabocas —. Bien, me gustaría hacer una excepción respecto a los otros años –puntualizó —. Normalmente el segundo con la mayoría de votos es elegido vicepresidente, pero esta vez lo elegiré yo –alzó la mirada al ver que nadie se oponía, después de todo lo más importante era el presidente, entonces posó su vista sobre un alumno en particular —. Gaara-kun, quiero que tú seas el vicepresidente de la clase.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó el pelirrojo —. ¿Y yo por qué?

—Pienso que es una buena forma de integrarte al resto del grupo –dijo Kakashi con una nueva sonrisa, haciendo énfasis en que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Por su parte, Gaara simplemente bufó con fastidio. Esto iba a ser en verdad molesto, aunque viéndolo desde el otro lado, él y Matsuri ya eran algo así como _amigos_, así que no tendría que soportar a ningún otro idiota.

—Como sea –aceptó al fin. Miró a la que sería su compañera en la directiva del grupo y se fijó en que ésta le sonreía, nuevamente le enseñaba su dulce sonrisa, esa que lo dejaba sin palabras.

Siempre que la veía sonreír así, sentía deseos de saber más de ella.

Continuara…

Avance:

Temari busca acercarse a su profesor favorito de una u otra forma. Matsuri ha decidido ayudar a su amiga Sari a acercarse a Gaara, sin darse cuenta de que se daña a sí misma. Gaara quiere ingresar al club de baloncesto, pero el capitán, Sasuke, no está muy convencido de ello. Por otro lado, Gaara y Matsuri siguen acercándose debido a sus nuevos cargos, y el pelirrojo comienza a mostrarse más agradable con ella, pero debido a una mentira de Sari, decide no seguir siendo su amigo.

Próximo capítulo: Confusa decisión.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué mentira inventará Sari acerca de Matsuri como para que Gaara ya no quiera ser su amigo?**

**Bien, me despido, no sin antes notificarles que dentro de poco estará la conti de mi fic "¿Te Casas Conmigo?", llevo la mitad del capitulo completa, sólo me falta la otra mitad y listo, es sólo que tengo poco tiempo. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Confusa decisión

**¡Hola!**

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí la última conti de este fic. La verdad, es que hace poco mi antiguo PC murió, he tenido que cambiarlo, por lo que había casi perdido todos mis fics. He estado en un lento proceso de recuperación (por suerte tenía respaldos, pero todos en otro formato xD). También, la Universidad me ha tenido copada, el primer semestre fue difícil, porque me tuve que acostumbrar a viajar todos los días y a la exigencia en los exámenes, pero creo que ya estoy un poquito más acostumbrada a eso, ahora ya no me cuesta tanto jejeje.**

**Bien, pues con la excusa dada, les dejo la conti, espero que la disfruten, y sigan atentos, que cosas interesantes pasarán en este fic.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 4: Confusa decisión**

Acababan de tocar el timbre para salir al patio y Matsuri se acercó a Gaara con un par de carpetas en sus manos. A pesar de que se mostraba sonriente y tan alegre como siempre, dentro de ella sentía un extraño tornado dándole vueltas; una confusión que esperaba pronto se le quitara, porque no le gustaba sentirse así, era algo demasiado incómodo, además no lo comprendía.

—Gaara-kun… ya que somos los delegados de la clase creo que deberíamos echarle un vistazo a algunas cosas –dijo con autoridad, después de todo ella estaba un puesto más arriba del pelirrojo, así que prácticamente él era su sirviente —. Ven, ayúdame con los temarios de los exámenes.

—Claro, voy –respondió de mala gana el pelirrojo. La verdad hacer este trabajo le parecía de lo más aburrido, sin embargo estar con Matsuri era una historia diferente, adoraba molestarla, hacerla enojar, ver su carita de niña berrinchuda cuando le decía algún comentario molesto.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron a trabajar, mientras que Sari sólo les veía con mala cara antes de salir del salón, pero Matsuri ya había aceptado ayudarla, sabía que ella no sería capaz de traicionarle, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Mira eso Hinata –le susurró Sakura a la joven Hyûga, la cual hasta hace unos segundos tenía su atención centrada en el joven Uzumaki, pero desvió la mirada de él al oír la voz de su amiga, que le señalaba hacia donde estaban Gaara y Matsuri —. No tenía idea de que Matsuri se llevara tan bien con el chico nuevo ¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?

—N-nosotras no podemos decidir eso Sakura-chan –le respondió la chica —. P-pero lo cierto es que lucen bien… n-nunca había visto a Matsuri-chan mirar así a un chico… –dijo ahora un tanto más interesada, pero estaba en lo cierto, jamás había visto a Matsuri así, había algo extraño en todo esto, algo que comenzaba a intrigarles.

—Eso es muy cierto –la secundó la peli rosa, que después de quedarse varios segundos en silencio, decidió salir cuando notó como su novio Sasuke le hacía una seña —. Bueno, el amor me llama, nos vemos luego.

—Eh… –Hinata no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Sakura ya había desaparecido, así que decidió sacar un poco de dinero de su bolso para ir por algo de comer a la cafetería. Hace un momento Naruto había salido corriendo del salón junto con Kiba y Shino, ambos muchachos estaban en el club de soccer y siempre rogaban a Naruto para que se les uniera, pero el rubio era firme en no renunciar al baloncesto, era un deporte que verdaderamente amaba, aunque fuera sólo como pasatiempo, sin embargo eso no impedía que de vez en cuando saliera con sus amigos a mover un poco las piernas, mientras no fuera oficial no sucedía nada.

Hinata siempre observaba a Naruto jugar durante los recesos, a veces se sentía como una espía o una pervertida, no es que se imaginara cosas obscenas de Naruto, sino que siempre lo estaba mirando en silencio y desde lejos, tenía entendido que eso no era muy sano que sigamos, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para acercarse a él y hablarle de frente, por eso anoche, cuando habían hablado por msn había tenido que mentirle, diciéndole que era otra persona. Lo sabía, estaba mal, pero era lo único que en ese momento se le había ocurrido para no desmayarse.

¿Por qué el amor debía ser un sentimiento tan complicado? Aún no era capaz de comprenderlo.

Después de comprar un delicioso refresco y un pan dulce, se sentó sobre una columna de piedra que le permitía una visión óptima del rubio mientras éste corría por toda la cancha de fútbol, parecía tan feliz haciendo eso que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Jamás podría comparar a Naruto con otra persona en todo el planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba encerrada en la bodega del gimnasio de la escuela, junto a Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre una colchoneta, y mientras el azabache parecía algo descontrolado, ella trataba de detener las caricias que él esparcía por todo su cuerpo como un hábil escultor.

—S-Sasuke-kun… –lo llamó, sin embargo se distrajo cuando él comenzó a besar se cuello de manera suave y seductora, casi haciéndole perder la razón. Por un momento se dejó llevar, pero sólo al cerrar los ojos fue capaz de recuperar la compostura, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban —. Sasuke-kun, para, no sigas, Sasuke-kun –le rogó algo asustada, hasta que el chico pareció reaccionar.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el azabache algo molesto, separándose levemente de ella, lo suficiente como para poder verla a los ojos —. ¿Hice algo que no te gustara?

—N-no es eso, sabes que me gustas Sasuke-kun –le aseguró la peli rosa, quien tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas, viéndose aún más apetecible para el hambriento muchacho que tenía encima —. Es sólo que… este no es el lugar, ni el momento, ni nada… yo… no quiero que sea así.

Sasuke pareció meditar sus palabras, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Tienes razón –dijo separándose de ella —. No sé en que estaba pensando, en verdad soy un idiota, lo siento de verdad.

Sakura se bajó la blusa del uniforme, la cual Sasuke se había encargado de subir cuando dibujó caricias sobre su vientre, para después mostrar una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva. Muy pocas veces era así, pero eran esos momentos tan íntimos y de ellos dos los que habían terminado por hacer caer al chico más codiciado de la escuela.

—No eres un idiota Sasuke-kun, yo entiendo que tú… –sus mejillas se encendieron de rubor —. Sé muy bien que ya no somos unos niños y llevamos bastante tiempo siendo novios, sé que te he hecho esperar demasiado, pero… sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo, te prometo que no te defraudaré.

—Lo sé –fue todo lo que el Uchiha se atrevió a decir, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello y la espalda de su novia. Cuando la conoció le parecía infinitamente fastidiosa, no podía ni verla, pues sólo pensaba en lo altamente aburrido que era estar a su lado, pero realmente se había equivocado con ella y lo comprendió tras dos horas de castigo limpiando el salón de clases juntos, ahí fue que conoció una faceta de ella que hasta ese momento le era desconocida, y fue aquel día el que le dio inicio a una relación que jamás creyó tener.

A fin de cuentas se sentía feliz junto a Sakura, no importaba el hecho de haber dejado de ser el chico "_Cool y soltero_", el que nunca se enamoraba, porque a pesar de estar a su lado eso no quería decir que tenía que cambiar, ella lo aceptaba tal y como era y esa era la mayor prueba de su amor.

Aunque, claro, nunca le diría que la amaba, o al menos no aún.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había nadie en el salón a parte de Gaara y Matsuri, ambos estaban sentados y terminando de hacer lo que se les había pedido. Cuando el pelirrojo acabó lo suyo, miró a la chica que tenía enfrente y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Que flojera ser vicepresidente –dijo algo molesto, apoyando el rostro sobre su mano, mientras el codo lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

La castaña le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No seas perezoso, Gaara-kun –le dijo dulcemente, a lo que Gaara simplemente volvió a bufar. Ya no le decía nada por llamarle de esa manera, en cierta forma se había acostumbrado, sin embargo, seguía sin gustarle, porque todavía le hacía sentir que estaba olvidando a alguien importante. Por su parte, Matsuri acomodó los papeles y recordó la petición de su amiga Sari, haciendo que por un momento se sintiera algo incómoda. Miró a Gaara y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo —. Etto… Gaara-kun…

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el chico de mala gana, es que estaba muy enojado por eso de ser el vicepresidente.

—Eh, yo quería hacerte una pregunta –la castaña aferró a su pecho los papeles recién ordenados, mostrándose aún más roja que antes, cosa que a Gaara se le hacía muy dulce —. ¿Tú… tienes novia, o alguien que te guste?

El chico se sorprendió levemente al oír la pregunta, no se la esperaba y en cierta medida le causaba una extraña y reconfortante sensación el hecho de que ella quisiera enterarse de ese tipo de cosas sobre él. Por primera vez en el día mostró una sonrisa algo arrogante y la apuntó con el dedo índice.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué necesitas esa información? –interrogó divertido.

Matsuri volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada.

—N-no es lo que crees, no es porque me gustes o algo así –aclaró rápidamente, aunque en realidad lo que decía se contradecía con su forma de actuar, se notaba que ella era una chica tímida, pero sólo actuaba de esa manera cuando estaba frente a Gaara, ella pensaba que lo hacía porque se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, aquel que ya no la recordaba, pero la realidad estaba muy alejada de eso.

—¿Y entonces? –él frunció el ceño.

—Tengo una amiga… e-ella quiere conocerte y pues… –la chica no pudo seguir hablando, porque vio como el pelirrojo se ponía de pie y se metía las manos a los bolsillos, algo enfadado.

—No me interesa, no quiero citas con nadie –fue lo único que dijo, dirigiéndose a la salida. Matsuri lo miró desconcertada, él ni siquiera la había dejado hablar y le había dicho que no estaba interesado. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

—Hasta parece que lo agobian las mujeres –susurró Matsuri. Se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia al asunto, ya después tendría tiempo para volver a abordar el tema con el chico, porque esto era un favor para su amiga y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con dirección a la sala de profesores, esperando encontrar a la persona que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba ver. Ella siempre había sido una chica segura en cuanto le gustaba alguien y esta vez no haría la diferencia, aunque se tratara de un profesor.

Por ir distraída chocó contra el pecho de alguien, golpeándose en la frente.

—Eso dolió –se quejó con el ceño fruncido. Se separó levemente para ver quien había sido el idiota despistado que la acababa de golpear, encontrándose con un chico al que ya había visto otras veces por la escuela; eso le hizo fruncir todavía más el ceño —. Pero si eres tú, el idiota vago pervertido.

Él, por supuesto, le miró extrañado.

—¿Perdón? –cuestionó —. Yo a ti no te conozco –le dijo desinteresadamente, bostezando como solía hacerlo, pues todo el día Shikamaru se estaba muriendo del sueño. La verdad era que solía tener problemas para reconocer a las personas que había conocido mientras trataba de dormir o acababa de ser despertado, por esa razón ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de conocer a Temari, al menos no hasta que ella le empujó furiosa.

—Imbécil –le insultó, para luego pasarlo de largo, en ese momento algo dentro del Nara hizo click.

—Ah, es esa chica –susurró para sí, sin embargo aún así no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió caminando por el pasillo, en busca de un lugar tranquilo y con sombra, en donde pudiera descansar a gusto.

Por otro lado Temari seguía en busca de su objetivo, hasta que le halló justo donde pensaba que estaba, sentado y leyendo un libro. Lucía tan sexy en esa pose del pensador, seguramente ni él mismo era consciente de lo que causaba en las personas del género opuesto, las cuales se derretían por una mirada suya. Es que sinceramente, Uchiha Itachi era alguien demasiado deseado por las mujeres, incluso por sus propias alumnas.

Carraspeó la garganta antes de entrar, asegurándose de verse decente tras mirarse brevemente en un pequeño espejo de mano que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la escuela. Entonces caminó hacia él, poniendo su mejor sonrisa encantadora.

—Hola, Uchiha-sensei –le habló con cautela, temiendo que él se fuese a molestar por ser interrumpido en medio de su lectura, pero no fue así, al mirarla, Itachi sólo le mostró una sonrisa.

—Señorita Sabaku No –le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. No es que Itachi fuese un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente la joven alumna era una mujer muy bella, a sus diecisiete –casi dieciocho– años, la chica ya lucía como toda una adulta y por muy que él fuese un profesor, tenía ojos y podía ver y sentir, seguía siendo un hombre. Un hombre que se daba cuenta de las insinuantes provocaciones de su alumna —. ¿Se le ofrece algo? –de todas formas trató de mostrarse diplomático como siempre, borrando la sonrisa y reemplazándola por una postura seria.

—Así es –Temari volvió a mostrarse insinuante, tanto en su forma de actuar como en el tono de su voz, Itachi lo supo cuando ella sin querer se subió un poquito la falda, con el pretexto de que hacía calor, dejándole ver sus hermosas piernas —. Sensei, la verdad es que tengo unos cuantos problemas sobre álgebra, hay cosas que no entiendo bien.

Por un momento Itachi quiso detenerla, decirle muy seriamente que parase de comportarse de esa forma tan atrevida frente a un profesor, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó mudo y sólo pudo caer en el juego que la alumna le proponía.

—Claro –sonrió quedamente —. Dime cuál es tu duda y yo haré lo posible para ayudarte.

Sin saberlo, ambos se estaban metiendo en un juego realmente peligroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba bebiendo una soda, sentado en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela, mientras un montón de chicas admiraban su físico perfecto y su rostro de dios griego. Y a pesar de que todas se derretían por él, él sólo pensaba en una persona, en una sola mujer, una chica dulce y algo torpe que se había metido en su vida desde el primer día que había regresado a Tokio. A veces se preguntaba si es que antes, cuando era más pequeño, se habría cruzado alguna vez con Matsuri, tal vez en la calle, de la mano de su madre, o en el parque en donde jugaban todos los niños.

—_¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en ella? _–se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Además, estaba molesto con ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurría buscarle una novia entre sus amigas? Cuando a él… cuando a él nadie le parecía más bonita que ella.

Suspiró y dejó de beber, poniéndole la tapa a la botella. No le hacía nada bien el pensar en Matsuri de esa forma, ella misma le había dicho que eran sólo amigos y más de una vez le aclaró que no le veía con intenciones románticas. Además él tampoco era de andarse emocionando con nadie, así que simplemente tendría que dejarlo de lado y punto, realmente no importaba.

—¡Hey, Gaara! –escuchó una voz escandalosa que le llamaba. Volteó hacia su derecha y vio a Naruto corriendo hacia él. Era verdad que cuando llegó a esa escuela había dicho que no le interesaba conocer a ninguno de sus compañeros, sin embargo Naruto era una persona difícil de ignorar y tampoco era fácil no sentir cierta simpatía por él.

El rubio llegó corriendo a su lado, respirando agitadamente y descansando con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Pasa algo? –se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, volviendo a abrir su botella para beber más soda; de pronto volvía a tener sed.

—Sí, es que como me dijiste el otro día que te interesaría entrar al club de baloncesto, pues hoy se están haciendo algunas audiciones, y me preguntaba si quieres ir –le respondió Naruto, aún algo cansado por todo lo que había corrido para encontrar a su nuevo compañero, quien había resultado ser inesperadamente agradable a pesar de la forma en que se había presentado a todo el salón la primera vez que llegó —. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Suena interesante –respondió Gaara, poniéndose de pie y oyendo a algunas chicas suspirar, así como otras comentaban lo emocionadas que estaban por ir a verlo jugar baloncesto. Gaara no le dio importancia a eso, la verdad era que sólo deseaba que una persona le viera jugar, pero no pensaba buscarla, porque esos sentimientos ridículos que estaban naciendo en él no eran nada, nada.

—¡Pues entonces vamos! –exclamó un emocionado rubio, el cual no tardó en correr de regreso al gimnasio, estaba seguro de que Gaara quedaría en el equipo y que por fin podrían participar en el torneo, esta vez ganarían seguro.

Gaara no dijo nada en todo el camino, sólo siguió bebiendo su soda, con el ceño fruncido al sentir a todas esas locas caminando detrás de él. ¿Es que las mujeres siempre debían de ser así de desesperadas? ¿No podían simplemente dejarlo tranquilo?

—_Matsuri…_ –pensó en ese momento, porque ella era la única diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri estaba en el salón de arte de la escuela, terminando de hacer las sombras de un dibujo que retrataba un perfecto sendero en el bosque, a la luz pálida y tenue de un atardecer. Le había quedado simplemente magnífico, muchos de los ahí presentes pensaban así.

Ella siempre había tenido facilidad para el arte manual, sin embargo había sido uno de sus mejores amigos quien le ayudó a desarrollar su lado artístico al completo.

—Es hermoso –comentó aquel chico en ese momento. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, del mismo color que sus fríos ojos. Su piel pálida le daba un contraste algo distante y la forma en que sonreía parecía bastante falsa. Su nombre era Sai, solía juntarse seguido con el grupo de Naruto, aunque él era un año mayor y estaba en tercero.

—Gracias, Sai-san –le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, una de esas capaces de quebrantar hasta al más indolente. Era una característica que la hacía realmente atractiva para el sexo opuesto, Matsuri poseía un carisma muy pocas veces visto en otras mujeres —. Aprecio mucho que seas tú quien me lo diga, cuando sé que eres un experto en esto.

—No es tan así –Sai rió quedamente, como solía hacerlo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y dio su aprobación al arte de su amiga. Desde que conoció a Matsuri había cambiado mucho su forma de ser con las personas, solía ser demasiado distante y frío con todos, no tenía ningún amigo, pero cuando la castaña apareció el primer día en el salón de arte y halagó uno de sus dibujos, de pronto todo pareció cambiar para él. Pronto conoció a Naruto y ese chico fue capaz de entablar una amena conversación con él, porque Naruto, al igual que Matsuri, era del tipo de gente que lograba conquistar a los demás con su sonrisa y su entusiasmo.

—Claro que sí, sabes que ni en un millón de años yo superaría tu increíble habilidad –le volvió a halagar la castaña. Ella, sin embargo, no sabía que provocaba muchas más cosas de las que esperaba en su amigo. Siempre vio a Sai como a un senpai, un buen amigo y un consejero en cuanto al arte, jamás como algo más; nunca creyó hacerle sentir algo más.

Pero estaba equivocada.

—¡Hey, tienen que oír esto! –de pronto una chica se había metido al salón gritando como una loca, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban concentrados en sus lienzos —. ¡Sabaku No Gaara-san estará compitiendo contra Uchiha Sasuke-san para entrar al equipo de baloncesto!

Al instante todas las mujeres y algunos hombres abandonaron el salón, todos seducidos por la idea de ver aquel emocionante duelo. Matsuri y Sai eran casi los únicos que seguían dentro, pero la castaña se había llevado ambas manos al pecho, sintiendo el corazón agitado.

—Gaara-kun… –susurró, llamando la atención de Sai, que la miró con cierta molestia. Sin embargo, ella estaba un poco preocupada, no imaginó que en tan pocos días Gaara obtendría tanta fama en la escuela como para que un juego suyo contra el capitán del equipo de baloncesto fuese una noticia bomba.

—Si quieres ir, deberías –le aconsejó el pelinegro, arrepintiéndose segundos después, cuando la vio asentir con la cabeza. No pudo más que suspirar y desviar la mirada —. Iré contigo.

—Gracias, Sai-san –le dijo Matsuri sonriendo, antes de guardar todas sus cosas y partir hacia el gimnasio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el gimnasio de la escuela se vivía un tenso ambiente, todos los alumnos estaban pendientes del duelo que pronto se llevaría a cabo, incluso habían llegado los dos hermanos mayores del chico que estaba en el centro de la discusión.

—Así que Gaara jugará, no creí que le interesara este deporte después de todo –dijo el castaño, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de alegría al ver que su hermano se interesaba en algo, ya que últimamente nada parecía llamar la atención de Gaara y eso era muy preocupante.

—Gaara ha cambiado desde que llegamos a Tokio, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta? –preguntó Temari, observando con una sonrisa a la persona que acababa de llegar corriendo —. Creo que en verdad se están llevando bien.

Matsuri estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, observando al pelirrojo, que estaba parado en mitad del mismo, frente a frente con Sasuke. Al parecer el Uchiha no le tenía muy buena voluntad, puesto que le miraba de una forma demasiado fría.

—Así que quieres entrar al equipo –dijo el azabache, botando el balón una y otra vez y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba seguro de que Gaara no lograría vencerle, él era el mejor jugador del equipo, por algo era el capitán, no había nadie que pudiera ponérsele enfrente y ganarle.

—Es algo que necesito –respondió Gaara, con la misma frialdad que el capitán utilizaba. Estaba más que convencido de querer entrar a este equipo y así recordar un poco más del juego que supuestamente solía disfrutar cuando era menor, por eso tenía que lograr ganarle a Sasuke sin importar lo que fuera a suceder.

—Si crees poder vencerme, adelante –le retó el Uchiha, dribleando el balón hacia Gaara con la intención de pasarle de largo. En ese momento todos se habían puesto tensos y emocionados a la vez, seguros de que el capitán lograría pasar al pelirrojo, pero se equivocaron al ver como el chico de ojos aguamarina le quitaba fácilmente el balón a Sasuke, dándose una vuelta sobre sí mismo para terminar pasándole de largo —. Rayos –masculló el Uchiha.

Gaara no dijo nada, no era su estilo el provocar a los demás, así que simplemente comenzó a driblear para acercarse al aro, pero Sasuke le siguió, parándose debajo del mismo para impedir que hiciera un tiro.

Matsuri tenía el corazón apretado, ver a Gaara jugando baloncesto le había traído un pequeño recuerdo de cuando solían ser amigos de la infancia, él siempre jugaba ese deporte y era realmente bueno. Era increíble verlo ahora, seis años después, siendo incluso mejor.

—No te dejaré pasar –advirtió Sasuke a su oponente, pero Gaara, en lugar de tratar de pasarlo, simplemente dio un salto.

—No tenía esa intención –le respondió, sonriendo con sarcasmo antes de lanzar el balón al aro, anotando un punto perfecto y, aunque Sasuke había saltado para pararlo, no lo logró a tiempo.

Al instante los gritos y vitoreos se oyeron por todo el lugar. Temari se cruzó de brazos y se marchó, sonriente.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –oyó una voz que ya se le hacía conocida y molesta, pues para ella no era más que un sucio pervertido.

Shikamaru estaba de pie en la entrada del gimnasio, había visto todo el juego y aunque le pareció un buen encuentro, eso no justificaba todo el ruido que hacían todos ellos. Bostezó cansado y se marchó, tan silencioso como siempre, mientras era aún observado por la rubia.

—Vaya idiota –susurró ella.

Dentro del gimnasio, otra era la historia, Sasuke había sido vencido por el nuevo y estando frente a tantos ojos, no podía simplemente hacerse el desentendido, así que habló de la manera más enojada que tenía, pues sentía su orgullo herido.

—Al parecer, no eres nada malo –dijo con el ceño fruncido, notando como la sonrisa de Gaara volvía a desaparecer. Éste miró fugazmente a la chica que estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, acompañada de Sai, para luego volver la vista a Sasuke —. Y dime… ¿De verdad vas a entrar al equipo?

—Eso pretendo –respondió Gaara. Aunque su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, el solo hecho de haber visto a Matsuri tan bien acompañada de verdad le molestó. Nunca antes había visto a ese chico, no tenía idea de quien se trataba… ¿Y si Matsuri resultaba tener novio y él no lo sabía? No, eso simplemente no podía ser.

Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que eso le importaba demasiado. Él nunca se había fijado en una chica de esa manera, además él y Matsuri sólo eran amigos. ¿Entonces por qué no la dejaba de observar como si fueran algo más? Como si pretendiera llegar más lejos de una simple amistad. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—No me queda más que aceptarte –volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de Sasuke, por lo que volvió a mirarle y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, sintió que alguien se le echaba encima de forma escandalosa.

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías Gaara! –exclamó feliz Naruto, más que nada emocionado porque iban a poder jugar el torneo debido al nuevo miembro.

—Deja de gritar, usoratonkashi –le incordió Sasuke de mal humor, logrando hacer saltar una venita en la frente del rubio y que al mismo tiempo dejara en paz a Gaara, quien se fue sin decir una palabra, pero por dentro había sentido de pronto como un fuego intenso se encendía, esperando la oportunidad para volver a jugar aquel deporte que era el único que parecía llamarle un poco la atención.

Miró nuevamente a Matsuri se fijó como ésta le sonreía abiertamente, con esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, porque sí, la sonrisa de Matsuri le gustaba mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había llegado la hora de la salida y Hinata estaba guardando sus cosas con calma, era la última en salir del salón porque siempre se quedaba haciendo algunas tareas demás, no le gustaba llegar a casa y tener que hacerlas ahí.

—Listo –dijo una vez terminado su cometido. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero en ese momento alguien pasó velozmente a su lado, tirándola al suelo con fuerza —. Auch –se quejó adolorida.

—¡Lo siento! –escuchó la voz escandalosa del joven. Ella alzó la mirada y descubrió que se trataba de Naruto, el chico al parecer había olvidado algo y regresó a buscarlo, fue cuando la arrojó al suelo —. Perdóname Hinata, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la sola idea de tocar a Naruto ponía a Hinata demasiado nerviosa, así que declinó la idea de aceptarla.

—E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun –respondió con una sonrisa, luego de pararse por sus propios medios —. Eh, ya me tengo que ir, es algo tarde.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras la mirada de Naruto se volvía seria de pronto, y sin que ella lo notara, el chico la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla.

—¿Eh? –exclamó sorprendida, sonrojándose enseguida —. ¿Naruto-kun?

—Hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar –dijo el rubio, mirándola fijamente, sin saber que la ponía nerviosa, tal vez era demasiado inocente, y es que él sólo había experimentado los sentimientos del amor una sola vez, cuando quiso a su amiga Sakura, pero eso fue antes de que ella y Sasuke comenzaran una relación —. Hinata… ¿Yo te caigo mal? –interrogó.

—¿Q-qué? –Hinata lo miró confundida, para luego negar con la cabeza fervientemente —. N-no, claro que no… ¿Por qué piensas algo como eso?

—Eh… bueno… –de pronto Naruto se sonrojó, se había dado cuenta que actuó en una forma muy impulsiva, así que soltó la mano de Hinata se le dio la espalda, mirando al techo nerviosamente —. Es sólo que siempre me evitas y me hablas muy poco. No sé… sólo pensé que no te agradaba o algo así, jeje –rió, rascándose la nuca.

Hinata lo seguía mirando sorprendida, ella no se esperaba que Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta de su comportamiento con él, siempre había pensado que para el rubio era invisible o algo por el estilo.

—Eh… b-bueno… es que soy una persona un poco tímida… –trató de excusarse la ojiperla, después de todo, era mejor que él pensara eso a que supiera de sus sentimientos.

—Ahora que lo dices es cierto –le siguió Naruto —. ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres una persona rara, tímida y oscura –soltó de pronto, haciendo sentir a Hinata como si una roca con cada una de esas palabras le cayera encima, sin embargo, vio la brillante sonrisa de Naruto aparecer en su rostro —. Pero… me gustan las personas como tú –terminó él.

Hinata volvió a sorprenderse, mientras el rubor se encendía en sus mejillas de una forma muy adorable y sus latidos se aceleraban, porque nunca esperó recibir un aliento tan grande de parte del chico que amaba y el cual creía que no la volteaba a ver.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun –dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo, para luego sonreír también, sin notar que Naruto se había sonrojado al ver ese gesto tan tierno en su bello rostro —. Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana –se despidió, dándose la vuelta para salir del salón.

Naruto se dejó caer sentado sobre una de las mesas, llevándose una mano al pecho para darse cuenta de que en verdad su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte.

—Wow… ¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri iba caminando hacia su casa, mirando las nubes y a algunas personas pasar, mientras en su mente veía a Gaara jugando al baloncesto como hoy en el gimnasio de la escuela. No podía evitar el pensar en él a cada instante, recordar que vio sus ojos brillar con fuerza cuando logró dominar el partido.

¿Pero por qué sólo pensaba en Gaara a cada instante?

—¡Matsuri! –escuchó que la llamaban, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a la hermana del pelirrojo, la cual corría hacia ella, acompañada de Kankuro, el otro hermano de Gaara —. Espéranos –le pidió la rubia, a lo que ella se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo Temari-san? ¿Y Gaara? –interrogó al no ver al muchacho con ellos, le pareció algo extraño.

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte, creí que podría estar contigo, pero ya veo que no –dijo la chica decepcionada, pensó que hallando a Matsuri encontraría a su hermano, pero ahora veía que él no estaba con ella. ¿En dónde podría haberse metido?

—Tal vez haya ido a caminar por ahí, ya sabes cómo es Gaara, se manda solo –opinó Kankuro, pero esa explicación no dejó muy tranquila a la castaña, que conocía la condición de su amigo, él no recordaba nada de esta ciudad, tal vez podría perderse.

—Yo… iré a buscarlo, nos vemos –avisó antes de salir corriendo hacia la primera dirección que se le vino a la mente.

—Ella parece preocuparse demasiado por Gaara –opinó Kankuro con una sonrisita pícara en su rostro —. Supongo que está enamorada de él.

—No es eso, tú no entiendes nada –le dijo Temari, aunque en cierta forma estaba negando lo obvio, sólo era que no quería aceptarlo porque no veía a Gaara preparado para tener una relación de ese tipo, él era capaz de dañar a una chica tan sensible como Matsuri —. Ella sólo es la amiga de Gaara.

—¿Amiga? Sí, como no –rió Kankuro —. ¿Y desde cuando Gaara tiene amigos?

—Sigues sin entender, ella no es cualquier amiga, ella es esa amiga –explicó por segunda vez la rubia, logrando por fin que su hermano captara la idea, lo que lo dejó muy sorprendido.

—¿Ella es… esa pequeñita…? –se preguntó, aún sin poder creerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba sentado en un pequeño parque de juegos, aquel mismo parque en donde solía jugar con Matsuri de niños, sólo que él no lo sabía. Había llegado ahí por inercia, simplemente quiso dar una vuelta y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus pies se detuvieron en ese lugar, mostrándole uno de sus escenarios favoritos antes de perder la memoria, pero aunque este lugar significaba demasiado para él, en este momento no era capaz de reconocerlo.

—Matsuri… –susurró, porque sí, de alguna forma había querido escapar de eso que estaba sintiendo, por esa razón terminó en aquel lugar, pero por más que trataba no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su dulce voz, en su cálida mirada. Todo de ella lo tenía muy presente en su mente, demasiado, como si nunca más se pudiese borrar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado toda una vida pero no pudiera dejar de pensar en una chica?

Frunció el ceño al hacerse esa pregunta. No tenía que ser así, no tenía que sentir eso por ella.

—Esto es ridículo –masculló.

—Gaara –oyó su nombre, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con una muchacha castaña, pero no de ojos negros, sino grises —. Estabas aquí, Gaara-sama –sonrió Sari.

—Tú otra vez, Sora –dijo desilusionado.

—Me llamo Sari –lo corrigió la chica, sin dejar de sonreír —. No puedo creer que te haya encontrado en este lugar, siempre vengo aquí a pasar el rato, es bonito… ¿No?

—Sí, algo tiene –respondió Gaara, a pesar de que no sabía por qué esa chica no le agradaba, siempre que la veía se sentía incómodo, además su forma de llamarle tampoco era que le hiciese mucha gracia.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? –sin invitación alguna, Sari se sentó a un lado de él, sin dejar de mirar su rosto. No le cabía en la cabeza como podía existir en el mundo un chico tan bello, que le hiciera sentir esas mariposas en el estómago sin siquiera voltearla a mirar. Él definitivamente debía ser suyo, no había otra opción que tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Vine a pensar –respondió el pelirrojo —. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Ya veo… –la chica se quedó callada luego de esas palabras, y pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. A Gaara de pronto le agradaba un poco más, ya que había comprendido que él no tenía deseos de hablarle, eso en cierto modo era un punto a favor de la castaña.

—Tú… –comenzó a decirle Gaara —, eres amiga de Matsuri… ¿No?

—Eh… sí –respondió Sari, frunciendo levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué él tenía que preguntarle por Matsuri? Se suponía que estaban los dos solos, no tenían por qué hablar de ella.

—Quería preguntarte algo, es decir, Matsuri –volvió a mencionarla Gaara —. ¿Cómo es ella? Me refiero… con los chicos –sin poderlo evitar, su rostro tomó un casi invisible tono carmesí —. Por lo que he visto es un poco tímida.

—¿Matsuri? –cuestionó Sari, sonriendo internamente y poniendo cara de inocencia, acababa de tener una buena idea —. Para nada, ella no es nada tímida con los chicos, cuando le gusta alguien sólo lo dice y ya.

—¿Ah sí?

Sari asintió con la cabeza.

—Además ha tenido muchos novios, pero no dura con ninguno, es un poco vil y le gusta engañarlos, encima juega con ellos, a veces ni le gustan, pero es como si los coleccionara o algo así –soltó con toda la credibilidad que tenía, haciendo que Gaara frunciera el ceño.

Aquella descripción era totalmente opuesta a la de la Matsuri que conocía, a menos de que no la conociera tan bien como creía, pues sólo llevaba días de haber llegado, era obvio que la chica no se mostraría tal cual era ante él. ¿Entonces de verdad Matsuri era como Sari decía? ¿Era una especie de arpía come hombres?

—_Ya veo… entonces… ella no es lo que creía_ –pensó decepcionado —. _Matsuri sólo… sólo es una farsante_ –se convenció con el argumento de Sari, sintiendo mucha rabia por dentro al haber creído que Matsuri era una joven dulce e inocente, al haber pensado por un momento que ella le gustaba.

Al final, sólo eran patrañas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy Tenten estaba muy animada porque después de la escuela había quedado de juntarse con su novio Neji, ya que hace tiempo no tenían una cita y hoy sería el día, sin embargo, esa alegría poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo al ver que ya había pasado más de media hora desde que supuestamente debían haberse encontrado. Estaba alfo impaciente y no quiso esperar un segundo más para saber que pasaba, así que sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jeans negro y marcó el número del Hyûga.

—_¿Bueno?_ –respondieron del otro lado.

—Neji, soy yo –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa —. ¿En dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperándote.

—_Ah, lo siento Tenten, no podré llegar, surgió un imprevisto, olvidé llamarte_ –dijo el chico con naturalidad, para luego cortar la llamada sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba bien, o pedir una disculpa apropiada por haberla dejado plantada y olvidar decírselo.

—Así que es eso… –susurró la castaña bajando la mirada. Se sintió tan triste, tan dolida, no por el hecho de que Neji faltara a la cita, sino por la poca importancia que le ponía a lo que ella pudiera llegar a sentir. En verdad… ¿Cómo fue que terminó siendo novia de alguien así? A veces se lo preguntaba, pero no llegaba a la respuesta.

Al final simplemente volvió a guardar el celular y regresó caminando a su casa, decepcionada al haber comprobado una vez más, lo poco que le importaba a Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? –se preguntaba Matsuri, ya había caminado por varios lugares en donde creía que podría encontrar a Gaara, pero no le veía por ninguno de ellos, hasta que llegó a ese pequeño parque en donde solían jugar, segura de que ahí tampoco estaría, pero se equivocó, porque el chico sí se encontraba en ese lugar.

Gaara estaba hablando con Sari, al parecer, se veían muy animados, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Matsuri y sin que ella entendiera por qué, una pequeña punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho.

—Así que es aquí donde estaba, con Sari… –susurró para sí, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar, era obvio que ellos dos no la necesitaban.

Bajó la mirada y dio unos cuantos pasos, antes de detenerse y llevarse una mano al pecho.

—¿Por qué… me duele tanto…? –se preguntó confusa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su largo cabello rubio se movió con el viento fresco que había en el aeropuerto. Sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos por unos grandes anteojos negros, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía aunque estaba algo molesta por la tardanza de su chofer en ir a recogerla.

Ella era una niña mimada, hija de papi, nadie podía ni era capaz de contradecir sus órdenes, nadie podía no hacer lo que ella pedía, por esa razón su vida era fácil, lo más sencillo del mundo, sólo pedía y le era concedido, pero ella estaba a punto de conocer un mundo diferente, en donde no todo sería como ella quería.

—Señorita Yamanaka, perdone por la demora –le dijo un hombre de edad avanzada apareciendo detrás de ella.

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ni siquiera le saludó.

—A la próxima le diré a mi padre que te despida. ¿Oíste? –le amenazó, entregándole sus maletas para caminar delante de él.

Nadie podía hacer enojar a Ino Yamanaka y salir vivo de ello, pero habría alguien que no le tendría miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara llegó a casa un poco tarde y notó que su padre le estaba esperando, sentado en la sala de la casa y con cara de pocos amigos, pero aunque se mostraba muy enojado, en realidad estaba tremendamente preocupado por el menor de sus hijos, porque Gaara aún no recuperaba la memoria y eso era un trauma demasiado grande para el pelirrojo, sin embargo, el hombre no era capaz de demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, por eso sólo dejaba ver su enojo.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? –preguntó con voz ruda.

—No lo sé ni me importa –respondió de mala forma Gaara —. Quiero irme a mi habitación, así que no me jodas –en verdad estaba enojado, después de recibir semejante decepción de Matsuri, lo único que deseaba era estar solo, sin importar a quienes pasara a llevar con su ira, después de todo, era muy parecido a su padre.

—¡Gaara! –exclamó el hombre —. ¡No me faltes al respeto, soy tu padre!

—Sabes muy bien que me importa un carajo –dijo Gaara antes de subir las escaleras, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, para luego arrojar su bolso en el piso y tirarse sobre la cama, molesto y frustrado.

¿Qué era ese estúpido sentimiento? ¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia el imaginar a Matsuri con otro hombre, el saber que ella había tenido una relación con otro? De verdad aquello le enfermaba, porque ella lucía tan inocente, tan inofensiva, y pensar que no era más que una cualquiera.

—¿Por qué me siento así…? –se preguntó, furioso.

Esa noche Gaara no bajó a cenar, sólo quería pensar, estar tranquilo, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en la castaña ni un solo instante de la noche, incluso cuando se durmió, sólo pudo soñar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día había llegado y Matsuri se levantó con todas las energías, ya que hoy nuevamente estaría en el club de arte y quería avanzar con una pintura muy especial para ella, que trataba de dos niños tomados de la mano, compartiendo una hermosa amistad.

Aquel retrato lo había pintado pensando en ella y en Gaara, en su relación de amigos. Siempre que pensaba en él un cálido sentimiento la llenaba, le hacía sonreír sin razón alguna y le daba fuerzas para empezar un nuevo día. A veces anhelaba que Gaara la recordara, que la tratara como antes, cuando era un niño tierno y dulce, sin embargo también le agradaban sus actitudes egocéntricas de ahora, era divertido pelear con él, era gracioso hablar estupideces con el chico.

Sin importar qué, ella aún quería seguir a su lado.

—Matsuri, si no sales pronto llegarás tarde a la escuela –le regañó su madre con el ceño fruncido —. Y arréglate el uniforme –le insistió, pero Matsuri sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, así me gusta llevarlo –discutió antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, con esa luminosidad que la caracterizaba —. ¡Nos vemos mamá! –se despidió.

Cerró la reja de su casa y salió hacia afuera, pero se detuvo en seco al ver salir al pelirrojo de la casa de al lado, no pudo evitar sonreírle y acercarse a él para hablarle, quería caminar con él a la escuela y de paso enterarse que tal le había ido con Sari, pues se había convencido a sí misma de que Gaara y Sari harían una linda pareja.

—Buenos días, Gaara-kun –le saludó dulcemente, con su sonrisa de siempre, pero le sorprendió ver al chico más serio de lo normal.

—Ah, eres tú –dijo Gaara fríamente. De sólo verla sonreír con esa ternura le hervía la sangre al pensar que era fingida, que ella era una mentirosa y casi una mujerzuela come hombres —. Quítate de mi camino ¿Quieres?

—¿Gaara-kun? –lo llamó confundida, nunca había sido tan grosero con ella, al menos no de la nada —. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó, pues a lo mejor el chico no estaba de buen humor y sólo era eso —. Si quieres… te puedo acompañar a la escuela y…

—¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero verte? –cuestionó molesto —. De ahora en más, ni pienses en dirigirme la palabra, tú y yo no seremos más amigos. No pienso ser amigo de una falsa como tú –después de sus duras palabras, le dio la espalda a Matsuri sin notar las lágrimas que salían de los ojos negros de la castaña, quien no se había dado ni cuenta cuando comenzó a derramarlas.

No entendía que pasaba, sólo entendía que aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho.

—¿P-pero… por qué? –se preguntó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

¿Por qué Gaara ya no quería ser su amigo?

Continuara…

Avance:

Como Gaara se siente decepcionado de Matsuri, comienza a tratarla muy mal, pero a la vez se pone muy celoso al verla con su superior del club de arte. Ino Yamanaka, la prima y además –desde siempre- rival de Matsuri, llega a la escuela para hacer de las suyas, cayendo bajo los encantos de Gaara y ganándose el desprecio de Sai, y viceversa. Sakura tiene una pequeña discusión con Sasuke, al verlo demasiado cerca de una chica de otro salón. Hinata y Naruto lentamente van acercándose. Y Matsuri se siente muy triste y confundida por el trato de Gaara.

Próximo capítulo: Trago amargo.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora entre Gaara y Matsuri ya que él no quiere ser más su amigo? (es obvio que está celoso)**

**¿Ino vendrá a crear problemas o a solucionarlos? (yo diría que la primera xD)**

**Bueno, yo ya me despido, quiero terminar de pasar algunos fics más para poder seguir escribiendo jeje, por cierto, muy pronto se vienen fics nuevos de mi pareja favorita (obvio me refiero al GaaMatsu)**

**Bye ^^**


	6. Trago amargo

**¡Hola! **

**Uff, por fin terminé esta conti. La verdad me tomó más de lo que pensé, pero en fin, aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 5: Trago amargo**

Ese día era especialmente triste para Matsuri, no sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero después de cómo la trató Gaara esta mañana, de verdad se sentía muy desanimada, incluso había llorado antes de llegar a la escuela. Ahora mismo ella estaba en el salón, tratando de atender a las clases del profesor Iruka, sin embargo no era una tarea fácil tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo, no hacía más que mirar a Gaara y suspirar debido a su tristeza.

—¿Y entonces cual es la respuesta, señorita Koyama? –preguntó el profesor, quien se había dado cuenta de que su alumna no estaba prestando la debida atención a su clase, por eso decidió interrogarla.

—¿Eh? –cuestionó la castaña.

—Le he preguntado que cual es la respuesta correcta, ¿acaso no está prestando atención? –frunció el ceño.

—L-lo siento sensei –se disculpó Matsuri bajando la cabeza para hacer una leve reverencia, a lo que todo el salón comenzó a reír al ver lo despistada que era su compañera, aunque a ella ni siquiera le importaba si se burlaban de ella, estaba tan deprimida que nada le podía afectar aún más —. _¿Por qué Gaara-kun…? ¿Por qué ya no quieres ser mi amigo?_

Gaara sólo la miró en silencio, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho al no ver la sonrisa de siempre en el rostro de Matsuri. Se suponía que no tenía que importarle nada de ella. Se había alejado de ella por ser una mentirosa.

¿Pero por qué en estos momentos anhelaba abrazarla y reconfortarla?

Y lo que era más preocupante. ¿Tanto así le interesaba ella como para haberla hecho a un lado simplemente por _celos_?

—_Demonios… _–pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri se estaba comiendo un pastel de arroz, sentada en uno de los bancos del patio de la escuela. Estaba como ida, pues a pesar de que comía, parecía no mirar a ninguna parte. Nunca alguien le había tratado de una forma tan horrible, y era por eso que le dolía el corazón; jamás creyó que Gaara fuese a hacerle algo como eso.

—¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Temari, quien acababa de sentarse a su lado —. Me enteré de que Gaara y tú se han peleado. ¿Pasó algo que quieras contarme?

—Ni siquiera sé que pasó –respondió la castaña, bajando la mirada —. Él… simplemente me trató horriblemente esta mañana, y ahora ni siquiera me mira… no sé qué le pasa…

Temari la miró fijamente, mientras veía la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos negros, y como pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas. Con ese comportamiento, la rubia estaba sospechando algo que no quería decir, pero que sin dudas no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

—Matsuri… –la llamó —. ¿Podría ser que a ti… mi hermano Gaara te…? –no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando un gran revuelo se escuchó en el patio. Ambas chicas observaron como todos los presentes corrían en una dirección, y esa era el gimnasio de la escuela —. ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber la rubia, a lo que Matsuri sólo negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su blusa.

—No sé, ¿será algo del club de baloncesto?

Temari la miró y asintió con la cabeza, para que segundos después, dos chicos pasaran corriendo a su lado, murmurando algo que las dejó intrigadas.

—Dicen que los de la escuela Kiri están aquí para golpear a uno de los chicos del club, al parecer les hizo enfadar ayer –comentó uno de ellos, haciendo que las dos chicas se miraran entre sí, sorprendidas y a la vez confusas.

—¿Kiri? –repitieron juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Kiba estaban rodeados de unos chicos de otra escuela, los cuales usaban un uniforme gris y tenían pinta de maleantes. Cada uno de ellos tenía su vista fija en el rubio, quien era el que les había hecho venir, pues tenían una cuenta pendiente con él.

—Parece que tus amigos te echaban de menos, Naruto –dijo Kiba a modo de broma, mientras que el rubio sólo sonreía, observando a su alrededor para ver por dónde iba a ser atacado, y por dónde debía atacar.

—Así parece –respondió.

—No juegues con nosotros, Uzumaki –dijo uno de ellos, aquel que parecía ser el líder —. Ayer te saliste con la tuya porque éramos menos, pero hoy te vamos a hacer llorar –sin más, el tipo se lanzó hacia Naruto, quién lo esquivó con facilidad, agachándose sólo un poco —. ¡A él, estúpidos! –le gritó a sus compañeros, quienes reaccionaron enseguida para atacar al rubio.

—¿A cuántos de estos debiluchos dices que golpeaste Naruto? –preguntó Kiba, esquivando un golpe que venía hacia él.

—No lo sé, ¿a cinco tal vez? –Naruto esquivó otro golpe y le acertó su puño en la cara a uno que se le abalanzó de frente.

En ese instante otro se apareció por detrás, dándole una patada en la nuca, que lo dejó un poco aturdido. Kiba al ver esto trató de ir en su ayuda, pero otro sujeto le golpeó la mandíbula y lo mandó contra el pavimento.

La pelea era totalmente injusta, pues a pesar de lo buenos peleadores que eran Naruto y Kiba, eran ellos dos contra doce personas, era obvio que no iban a ganar.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando vio un puño dirigirse a su cara, pero éste nunca llegó a tocarle, porque la mano de alguien le detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó una voz fría y tétrica, que le caló los huesos al sujeto que iba a pegarle a Naruto. Éste alzó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos aguamarina, que le miraban como si él fuese la cosa más insignificante del planeta —. ¿No crees que una pelea así sea un poco injusta? –cuestionó Gaara, apretando con fuerza la mano del sujeto, el cual comenzaba a temblar del miedo.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Todos los demás se habían detenido de golpear a Kiba y a Naruto cuando vieron la acción de aquel pelirrojo. Matsuri llegó corriendo junto a Temari, y ambas vieron a Gaara deteniendo fuertemente la mano de un chico de otra escuela, que se veía iba a golpear a Naruto, pues aún seguía en la misma posición.

—¿Te pregunté quién eras! –gritó el chico, dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo a Gaara con su otra mano, pero el pelirrojo simplemente lo bloqueó con la palma, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Los demás al ver eso también fueron contra Gaara, pero éste les esquivaba una y otra vez, para luego golpearles y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Mientras Gaara se ocupaba de ellos, Naruto y Kiba regresaron a la acción y se encargaron de devolver la paliza que les habían dado.

Matsuri, entre todo el montón de gente presente, miraba muy asustada la escena de Gaara a punto de ser golpeado. Ella rogaba para que no le pasara nada, pues a pesar de lo mal que él la trató, ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Finalmente sólo los chicos de Konoha quedaban en pie, mientras que los de Kiri habían sido completamente derrotados. Tanto Naruto como Kiba mostraban algunos golpes, pero en cambio Gaara parecía que sólo había corrido un poco, pues estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Eres bueno –dijo Naruto, cansado —. No creí que alguien como tú vendría a ayudarnos, considerando que no querías ser amigo de nosotros.

—No me gustan las cosas injustas –dijo Gaara, restándole importancia al asunto y dándose la vuelta para retirarse. En ese momento uno de los sujetos se levantó, lanzándole un golpe a Gaara lleno de rabia, pero éste logró verlo a tiempo y le esquivó, provocando que sólo le rozara levemente la mejilla, en donde le hizo un corte de poca profundidad.

—Deberías tener más cuidado –se escuchó la voz de Sasuke, quien apareció desde quién sabe dónde y remató de un golpe al sujeto que había atacado a Gaara, dejándolo inconsciente —. Si los dejas despiertos no dudan en volver a atacarte –dijo mirando a Gaara, quien sólo frunció levemente el ceño y luego le ignoró, dándose nuevamente una vuelta para retirarse.

—Gaara-kun… –se le acercó Matsuri con un pañuelo en la mano, extendiéndoselo para limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la mejilla —. Estás sangrando –le dijo dulcemente, pero él sólo la apartó de un brusco manotazo, hiriendo nuevamente el corazón de Matsuri con esa indiferencia —. G-Gaara-kun… –lo llamó nuevamente.

—¿No te dije que me dejaras en paz? –le dijo de mala gana, mientras que Matsuri retrocedía un paso al ver su mirada tan indolente.

En ese momento se apareció la directora, quien ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de castigar a todos los que se habían involucrado en la pelea, incluso a Sasuke, quién sólo había asestado un golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara, Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina de la directora, los cuatro con la vista al suelo mientras la mujer les miraba severamente.

—¿En qué estaban pensando para hacer algo como eso? –les cuestionó enojada —. Los tres quedarán castigados después de clases, y llamaré a sus padres.

Al oír aquella palabra Naruto cambió su expresión relajada por una un poco triste, sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta, mientras que Gaara sólo bufaba molesto, pues seguramente su padre no lo dejaría tranquilo por esto. ¿Pero para qué se había metido en esa pelea si nadie lo llamó?

Después de haber oído a la mujer los cuatro chicos salieron de la oficina para irse a sus clases, sin embargo Gaara estaba de mal humor y decidió saltársela, pues si ya había sido castigado y llamarían a sus padres, le daba igual si le decían algo por faltar a una clase.

Llegó a la azotea de la escuela y se recostó a un lado de la pared, usando sus brazos como almohada para mirar las nubes en el cielo.

—Esto es una mierda –se dijo tocándose la cortada que le había quedado en la cara. Ciertamente comenzaba a doler, además de recordarle al momento en que Matsuri trató de atenderlo. ¿Por qué ella aún insistía en acercársele? ¿Y por qué razón el ser cruel con ella le resultaba tan grotesco? Realmente le dolía hacerle daño a Matsuri… ¿Pero por qué?

No quiso pensar más en ella y decidió cerrar los ojos y tomar una siesta, tal vez después de eso pensaría mejor las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y mientras todos se levantaban de sus lugares para irse, Matsuri sólo podía ver el asiento vacío de Gaara, preguntándose a donde se habría ido el pelirrojo.

—Ya nos vamos Matsu, ¿vienes con nosotras? –le preguntó Sakura, señalándose a ella y a Hinata. Sari ya se había ido sin siquiera avisarles.

—No, gomen, tengo algo que hacer antes –respondió la castaña, tomando rápidamente todas sus cosas y también las de Gaara, que seguían en su puesto, pues pensaba buscarlo y entregárselas.

—Está bien, entonces hasta mañana –dijo la peli rosa.

—Hasta mañana Matsuri-chan –ahora habló Hinata.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo, llevando sus cosas y las de Gaara. Si no estaba mal, tal vez podría encontrarlo en el gimnasio, o tal vez en la azotea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Rayos, ¿cuánto dormí? –se preguntó Gaara al darse cuenta de que el cielo ya se estaba poniendo rojo, pues estaba cayendo el atardecer, Se levantó del suelo de forma perezosa, dispuesto a ir por sus cosas para marcharse, pero en el momento en que se acercó a la puerta ésta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una chica castaña, quién se sorprendió al verlo y terminó tropezando, cayéndose encima de él.

—G-Gaara-kun –dijo ella sorprendida, sin notar aún en la posición en la que estaban. Ella estaba encima de Gaara, con sus piernas casi rodeando la pelvis masculina, lo que ponía a Gaara en una situación muy incómoda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –cuestionó el chico con el ceño fruncido, pero Matsuri estaba casi paralizada, mirándole fijamente —. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero de pronto sentía como su corazón aceleraba los latidos de una manera alarmante, que le hacía pensar que estaba sufriendo de alguna clase de enfermedad. Y de pronto Gaara también comenzó a mirarla fijamente; ella estaba tan cerca de él, que podría tomarla y besarla ahí mismo, después de todo sus pequeños y rosados labios se le estaban haciendo demasiado atrayentes.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Gaara alzó una de sus manos, hasta tocar la mejilla de Matsuri; eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

—Y-yo –sin esperar más, ella se alejó del chico, poniéndose de pie —. Lo siento, yo sólo venía a dejarte tus cosas.

Gaara también salió de la ensoñación al oírla, mirando hacia un costado, en donde sus cosas estaban tiradas, debido a la caída de ella. Él sólo se puso de pie y recogió su bolso.

—¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras? –le preguntó, nuevamente enojado —. Eres tan torpe, lo has tirado al suelo, mejor no hubieses traído nada.

—L-lo siento –dijo Matsuri con la voz apagada, y sin esperar un segundo más, se fue corriendo, dejando a Gaara nuevamente solo en la azotea. ¿Pero por qué otra vez le dolía el pecho cuando la veía tan triste?

—_¿Qué demonios es lo que me ha hecho esta chica? _–se preguntó a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura iba en su camino a casa. Se había separado de sus amigas durante el trayecto, ya que su casa quedaba en una dirección distinta. Esa tarde tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke la acompañara, pero él se había excusado diciendo que tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Desde que habían empezado su relación ambos habían sido catalogados como una pareja perfecta, pues Sasuke era inteligente y popular y Sakura –a pesar de no ser muy popular– era una de las chicas más listas de toda la escuela, y aunque muchas la odiaban, también había muchas que la admiraban.

—Me pregunto si le molestará a Sasuke-kun que lo llame ahora –se dijo sacando su celular de su mochila rosada. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de su novio, cuando se percató de que frente a ella había una pequeña plazoleta, y en ella, sentado en una banca, se encontraba Sasuke —. _¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Pero qué hace aquí? _–se preguntó confundida.

Estaba por acercarse a él, cuando vio que una chica de cabellera rojiza se sentaba al lado de Sasuke y le daba un cálido abrazo, y aunque éste ni se inmutó, tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarla.

Ver eso realmente le dolió a Sakura, así que se fue corriendo de ahí, pensando lo peor de su novio y de aquella chica, que además le parecía haber visto en algún otro lado, pero no estaba segura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara llegó a casa con el ceño fruncido y bastante tarde, pues después de que Matsuri se fuera corriendo él se había quedado un poco más de tiempo, pensando en qué era lo que realmente le molestaba de ella, pero nunca lograba llegar a una conclusión coherente. Odiaba sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía, odiaba no entender por qué el sólo hecho de ver a Matsuri con otro chico podía llegar a causarle tanta rabia. Odiaba saber la verdadera personalidad de esa chica que se hacía pasar por alguien dulce y pura.

—Demonios… –masculló.

—Gaara –oyó la voz de su padre, lo que le hizo entornar los ojos con disgusto, pues ya se temía lo que vendría —. ¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? ¿Quién crees que eres? –le reclamó el hombre, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía realmente molesto —. Tenías a tu madre muy preocupada, pensando que te había pasado algo.

—No soy un niño como para que me esté pasando siempre algo –respondió altivamente el pelirrojo —, además, no es de tu incumbencia donde estaba o qué estaba haciendo –sin más se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, pero la voz de su padre nuevamente lo detuvo.

—Llamaron de tu escuela, dijeron que te habías puesto a pelear con unos chicos –la voz de su padre sonaba tranquila, pero para él, estaba cargada de rabia —. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas comportarte, Gaara? ¿Crees que tu madre y yo tenemos que soportarte toda la vida?

—Si no quieres soportarme entonces déjame hacer lo que quiere, ya te dije que me quería ir de esta casa y trabajar por mi cuenta –dijo Gaara sin interés, pero sus frías palabras no hicieron más que aumentar la ira de su progenitor, quién esta vez le miró fijamente, subiendo el tono de su voz.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando! –le gritó —. ¡¿Crees que eres capaz de vivir por ti mismo?! ¿No pienses que todo es tan fácil Gaara!

—¡Entonces simplemente haz como si no existiera! ¡Después de todo la mitad de mi vida ya no existe! –tras aquel grito, Gaara subió las escaleras como un loco, sin importarle que su padre le estuviera llamando. Él sentía que su actual vida no valía nada, porque era como si le hubiesen quitado una parte importante de la misma, y no podía soportarlo. Detestaba tener que discutir con su padre sobre ello, dar lástima cada vez que decía que no recordaba nada, por eso no quería que nadie nunca lo supiera. Si tenían que verlo como a un bastardo al que nada le importaba, lo prefería mil veces antes de ser el pobre chico que había perdido la memoria.

Al llegar a su cuarto dio un tremendo portazo, arrojó sus cosas al suelo y se tiró sobre su cama, frustrado y enojado.

—No lo soporto… –masculló, refiriéndose a su padre.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar cualquier cosa, aunque sea algo mínimo, tal vez no se sentiría tan mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la cena, Matsuri se había ido rápidamente a su habitación. No se sentía con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera para ponerse a ver los dramas que tanto le gustaban, o escuchar la música de su artista favorito.

Estaba tan deprimida por el trato de Gaara, que sin darse cuenta en qué momento, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué Gaara-kun me hace esto? –se preguntó con tristeza. Aunque no quería pensar en eso, no lograba detenerse; era algo demasiado doloroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol por fin había salido y hoy era el día tan esperado para una hermosa joven de rubia cabellera y ojos azules. Hoy la hermosa y popular Ino Yamanaka comenzaba sus clases en el instituto. Actualmente su prima también asistía ahí, pues como Ino estaba enterada, le iba bastante bien en cuanto a las calificaciones, sin embargo a ella nunca le había agradado su prima Matsuri, era demasiado simplona para ser familia de alguien tan genial como ella.

—Yamashita-san –llamó al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras. Al instante un empleado de mediana edad apareció delante de ella, haciendo una leve reverencia —. ¿Está listo el auto para llevarme a la escuela?

—Sí señorita Yamanaka, cuando usted quiera podemos irnos –respondió el hombre.

—Perfecto –fue todo lo que dijo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después del desayuno Matsuri estaba lista para irse a la escuela, sin embargo hoy no sonreía como siempre, lo que dejó un poco preocupados a sus padres; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir algo frente a ella.

Cuando la chica salió de su casa, se encontró afuera con sus vecinos, los tres hermanos Sabaku No.

—Oh, pero si es Matsuri –dijo la mayor de ellos, saludando con un gesto de mano a la castaña, al miso tiempo que le sonreía —. ¿Cómo estás Matsuri?

—B-bien, gracias Temari-san –respondió la menor, mirando de reojo la expresión de indiferencia en el rostro de Gaara.

—Buenos días pequeña Matsuri –le dijo Kankuro, para quién no pasó desapercibido el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre su hermano menor y su vecina; algo había pasado entre esos dos y él tenía que averiguarlo —. Oye Matsuri-chan, ¿no te gustaría caminar con nosotros hacia la escuela?

Matsuri nuevamente miró a Gaara, y al hacerlo supo que ir con ellos no le agradaría ni un poco.

—L-lo siento –se disculpó, haciendo una leve reverencia —, hoy tengo que llegar un poco más temprano, así que me iré antes –y sin más, salió corriendo, alejándose de los tres hermanos, mientras los dos mayores la veían con extrañeza. Por su parte, Gaara sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, y empezó a caminar.

—Gaara, ¿le hiciste algo a Matsuri? –le preguntó audazmente Temari, notando que ella había salido corriendo luego de mirar a Gaara —. ¿Por qué ella actuaba tan raro hoy?

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? –respondió de mala gana el pelirrojo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando un poco más rápido, pues no tenía ganas de responder las absurdas preguntas de sus hermanos. Ellos siempre eran igual, siempre estaban tratando de decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer, eran tan molestos cuando se comportaban de esa forma.

Él simplemente quería olvidarse del hecho de que alguna vez consideró ser amigo de Matsuri, o lo que es más, que alguna vez creyó que podría sentir algo más por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri entró corriendo a la escuela aquella mañana, sin siquiera mirar por donde iba. No quería seguir atormentándose por el comportamiento de Gaara hacia ella, pero por más que trataba no dejaba de pensar en eso. Sin embargo una voz muy conocida la distrajo de esos pensamientos.

—Pero si es mi querida prima –dijo esa voz, haciendo que Matsuri alzara la mirada, totalmente sorprendida —. Veo que nos encontraremos seguido a partir de ahora.

—¿I-Ino-chan? –cuestionó la castaña.

La chica rubia estaba sonriendo, mientras una gran cantidad de chicos la miraban como si ella fuese una princesa, aunque era casi cierto, después de todo era así como era tratada por todos en su casa. Ino vivía con su padre, un importante empresario que se dedicaba más a sus negocios que a atenderla a ella, por lo que casi vivía sólo con los empleados. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar a todos como si fuesen sus sirvientes, y nadie podía no ceder a sus caprichos.

—¿Así es como saludarás a tu querida prima? –se quejó la rubia. Siempre había detestado a Matsuri, pero era algo que no le haría saber, pues su primita era demasiado ingenua como para creer incluso que ella sí la apreciaba.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo Matsuri, quien no esperó más para abrazar a su prima.

En ese instante aparecieron las amigas de Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata y Sari.

—Es Ino –dijo la última, quien siempre se había llevado bien con la rubia —. Hola Ino, ¿cuándo regresaste?

—Ayer –dijo la chica —. ¿Cómo has estado Sari? ¿Tienes novio?

—No, pero tengo a un chico en la mira –respondió la castaña, lo que inevitablemente le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta a Matsuri, pues sabía perfectamente que ese chico al que Sari tenía en la mira era Gaara.

—Así que estás de vuelta, Ino-cerda –dijo Sakura, la cual recibió una mirada de odio de parte de la rubia.

—Pero si es frente de marquesina –dijo con los dientes apretados —. Escuché que sales con Sasuke-kun ahora, pero viéndote, bien podría ser sólo una mentira.

—Pues no lo es-dijo Sakura, también con los dientes apretados.

Si bien, ambas eran buenas amigas, también eran las mayores rivales. Con Matsuri era casi lo mismo, Ino siempre se había sentido superior a su prima, por lo que cada vez que Matsuri le ganaba en alguna cosa, ella se sentía muy humillada, y hacía lo posible por vencerla, justificándose después con cualquiera mentira que hiciera que su tonta prima la perdonara una vez más.

—H-hola, Ino-san –saludó tímidamente Hinata, pues era imposible hacerla cambiar.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio entrar por la puerta de la escuela al chico de sus sueños. Ese cabello rojo y esos ojos de color aguamarina cautivaron por completo su visión, pues ella era fácilmente atraída por la apariencia de las personas, sin importarle el conocerlas como realmente eran, después de todo era así de superficial.

—Wow, ¿quién es él? –preguntó —. Es demasiado guapo.

Las cuatro chicas que la acompañaban se voltearon, fijando su vista en Gaara. Matsuri bajó la mirada y Sari frunció el ceño.

—Es Sabaku No Gaara, es nuevo en la escuela –respondió Sakura —. Aunque tiene mal carácter, es un chico realmente guapo, ¿no te parece?

—¿Qué si me lo parece? –repitió Ino —. Ese chico… tiene que ser mío…

Nuevamente Matsuri sintió como si algo le golpeara dentro de ella. ¿Qué era exactamente esa sensación que la invadía cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre conquistar a Gaara?

—Ni lo sueñes –le dijo Sari de pronto —, yo lo vi primero que tú, así que olvídalo.

Ino no le respondió, simplemente la miró enojada y se dio una vuelta para entrar al edificio de la escuela. ¿Acaso Sari pensaba desafiarla? ¿No se había visto en un espejo? Si ese chico llamado Gaara debía elegir entre una de las dos, ya había una clara vencedora.

—_Él será mío _–pensó la rubia, sin sospechar que la meta que se había fijado, sería realmente difícil de conseguir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana todos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Matsuri trataba de no mirar a Gaara, mientras éste hacía lo mismo con ella. Estaban esperando a que llegara el profesor correspondiente para comenzar las clases, pero mientras éste no apareciera, tenían tiempo de charlar.

—Te ves un poco rara Matsuri-chan –dijo Hinata a su amiga, pues desde hace varios días la veía con esa extraña actitud, más precisamente, desde la llegada de Sabaku No Gaara, pero ella quería creer que el pelirrojo no tenía nada que ver en esto.

—No es nada, siempre soy así –dijo Matsuri, tratando de ocultar la enorme tristeza que sentía su corazón.

—¡Buenos días! –dijo Naruto al entrar al salón, justo al lado de Sasuke, ya que los dos solían caminar juntos hacia la escuela y al parecer hoy se habían retrasado.

Hinata sonrió levemente al apreciar una vez más la alegre sonrisa del rubio, mientras Sakura desviaba la mirada, pues no quería ver a Sasuke.

El azabache se dio cuenta del desprecio que le había hecho su novia, por lo que frunció levemente el ceño.

—_¿Qué le pasa? _–se preguntó.

—Hola Matsuri-chan, hola Hinata –dijo Naruto, quién se acercó a las dos chicas con su aura llena de energía. Estaba muy feliz, pues anoche había hablado con su nueva amiga por chat, y ni siquiera le importaba que hoy tendría que quedarse hasta tarde limpiando el gimnasio de la escuela.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto le sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento, mientras que Matsuri miraba sorprendida a su amiga.

—¿Desde cuándo le respondes el saludo? –quiso saber —. Haz madurado, Hina-chan.

—M-Matsuri-chan –se quejó la ojiperla, todavía sonrojada por la sonrisa y el saludo de su amado rubio. No lamentaba para nada el haberse convertido en su amiga por el chat, así podía aprender cosas de Naruto sobre las cuales jamás se atrevería a preguntarle frente a frente. Lo mejor era estar así, ser una amiga invisible, para que no se desmayara todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? –le preguntó Sari a la peli rosa, al notar que ésta ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento a saludar a Sasuke, como comúnmente lo hacía —. ¿Te has peleado con Sasuke?

—No quiero hablar de eso –respondió simplemente la chica de ojos jade.

Justo en ese instante el profesor se apareció, y detrás de él venía una persona que dejó a muchos chicos con la boca abierta, pues era realmente bonita. Los únicos que no se dejaron impresionar fueron Sasuke y Gaara.

—Bueno chicos –dijo el profesor, que en este caso era Iruka —. Como podrán darse cuenta, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna con nosotros. Ella acaba de llegar de un viaje a los Estados Unidos, así que sean amables con ella –se dirigió a la chica —. Por favor pasa y preséntate.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, para luego caminar hacia el centro del salón, mientras su largo pelo rubio se movía al compás de sus suaves pasos.

—Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino –dijo con elegancia —. Soy prima de Matsuri por parte de madre, y espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes –hizo una reverencia —. Por favor cuiden bien de mí –terminó mostrando una sonrisa, ante los murmullos de los que en su mayoría eran hombres, pues todos ellos estaban encantados con su belleza.

—Bien, ahora pasa a sentarte –dijo Iruka, ubicando a la rubia justo delante de Gaara, en donde había un asiento vacío. Al comenzar la clase, ella no perdió oportunidad para comenzar una charla.

—Disculpa, pero como soy nueva he olvidado mi lápiz en casa, ¿me prestarías uno por favor?

Gaara la miró despectivamente. Conocía muy bien esa táctica empleada por las chicas que deseaban conquistarlo, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ninguna de ellas en este momento. Esa chica llamada Ino podía ser realmente guapa, pero Gaara no era alguien que se dejara engatusar fácilmente.

—No tengo –respondió —. Y si necesitas uno, en lugar de pedírselo a la persona que está detrás de ti, mejor hazlo con quién esté a tu lado o delante –le dijo de manera tosca y fría —, voltearse en medio de una clase demuestra una pésima educación.

Ino se quedó con la boca abierta ante tales palabras; sin embargo, no podía quedar en ridículo.

—Tienes razón –dijo sonriente —. Que tonto de mi parte, debí preguntarle a la chica de al lado, ¿no?

Gaara no le respondió, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta y preguntó por un lápiz, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cómo iba a domar a esa fierecilla llamada Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que terminaran las clases de la mañana, Matsuri había ido al club de arte a relajarse un poco, pues con todo lo que había pasado se sentía un poco estresada.

—Si tan sólo supiera que es lo que le pasa –susurró para sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que era escuchada por una persona que se encontraba desde temprano practicando sus dibujos.

—¿De quién hablas? –le preguntó el chico de cabellera azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, mientras que dejaba de lado su dibujo y le miraba atentamente.

Matsuri se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta hablando sola.

—S-Sai-sempai –dijo la chica —. Pensé que no había nadie, lo siento.

—No pasa nada –dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, pero sin acercarse demasiado —. ¿Pero de quién estabas hablando?

—Ah… yo… —Matsuri se sintió un poco nerviosa ante aquella pregunta, y decidió cambiar de tema, pues no quería decir que de quién hablaba era de Gaara —. N-no, no es nadie importante, Sai-sempai, en serio.

El chico sólo le miró y asintió con la cabeza, sin volver a insistir con el tema, aunque la verdad se sentía muy curioso al respecto.

—Oye… –Sai dudó si hablar durante unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó el valor, pues veía a Matsuri muy preocupada por algo y no le gustaba verla así, ella siempre debía estar sonriendo —. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar un refresco?

—¿Eh? –fue todo lo que la castaña pudo decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela. Estaba comiendo su almuerzo sola, ya que sus amigas se habían ido a otros lugares y ella prefería estar sin compañía un rato, para pensar en sus cosas, sin embargo su soledad no duró demasiado, pues su novio apareció y se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero hablar contigo –dijo sin delicadeza alguna, casi con un tono que más parecía una orden. Pero la chica lo ignoró —. Sakura –insistió él.

—No tengo nada de lo que deba hablar contigo, Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura, en un tono que Sasuke perfectamente identificó como enojo.

—¿Qué te pasa? –quiso saber él —. ¿Estás enojada por algo?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –respondió ella, por fin volteando a mirarle —. ¿Acaso has hecho algo por lo que yo deba estar molesta, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que, efectivamente, él había hecho algo para molestarla. ¿Pero que habría sido ese algo?

Por su parte, Sakura siguió comiendo su almuerzo e ignorando a Sasuke, mientras que éste la miraba enojado, esperando a que ella le dijera algo, pero nada salía de sus labios.

—¿De verdad no me vas a decir? –insistió él, algo cabreado.

—¿De verdad no sabes? –le dijo Sakura, ya harta del estúpido interrogatorio, por lo que no halló nada mejor que ponerse de pie y encararlo —. ¿Deberías ir y preguntarle a tu amiguita? Tal vez ella sepa la respuesta.

—¿Amiguita? ¿Qué amiguita?

Sakura simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, luego pateó el suelo, y finalmente se alejó, furiosa. No pensaba hacerle las cosas simples a Sasuke; si él estaba teniendo una aventura con otra, ella no pensaba ser la tonta que lloraría por él.

_Claro que no_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela, practicando algunos tiros de baloncesto. Por más que trataba no lograba concentrarse en ello, pues una y otra vez la imagen de Matsuri venía a su mente.

—¿Qué demonios? –se preguntó, ya harto de aquella situación.

Dejó que el balón cayera al piso y se revolvió la rojiza cabellera con frustración, sin notar que alguien acababa de entrar y le había visto.

—Tienes brazos fuertes –dijo una chica, la cual observaba la anatomía de Gaara perfectamente, debido a que él estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas. Se había cambiado para no ensuciar el uniforme; no es que eso le importara demasiado, pero no soportaba usar roas sucias.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? El equipo aún no está practicando –dijo de mala gana el chico, observando de reojo que la persona que acababa de hablarle era su nueva compañera, quien no le agradaba para nada a pesar de lo bonita que era. La verdad era que Gaara detestaba a las personas que se le acercaban sólo por interés, odiaba que la gente le viera como alguna clase de medio para conseguir algo, o como un trofeo, en el caso de las chicas como Ino. Cuando Matsuri se le acercó tan sinceramente con la intención de ser su amiga, por un momento llegó a confiar en ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era igual que todas las demás.

—Lo sé –dijo Ino —. Sólo quería hablar contigo, quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana, fue muy tonto de mi parte molestarte así.

Gaara dejó de mirarla, para tomar nuevamente la pelota, y lanzarla.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa.

Ino frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué este chico se atrevía a ser tan grosero con ella? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de con quién estaba hablando?

—Oye… –ella rápidamente trató de idear algo para llamar su atención —. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a algo después de clases como compensación?

Gaara soltó la pelota que segundos antes había atrapado. Caminó hasta su bolso, tomó una botella de agua y se arrojó el contenido sobre la rojiza cabellera, para luego sacudir un poco la cabeza y después volvió a tapar la botella. Tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

—No gracias –respondió a la invitación de Ino, provocando la ira de la joven, la cual salió furiosa a perseguirlo, pero en lugar de encontrarse con él, tropezó con otra persona.

El chico llevaba dos refrescos en las manos, uno que estaba cerrado y el otro que estaba abierto, pues él lo estaba bebiendo. Al tropezar con Ino, el contenido del refresco cayó sobre el uniforme de la chica, pues él, en su intento por evitar que ella se golpeara, usó una de sus manos para sostener su cabeza, dándose además un fuerte golpe en la misma y derramando el refresco en el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri estaba sentada en una banca, sola, esperando a que llegase su sempai, pero como él no se aparecía, ella comenzaba a preocuparse, así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

—Qué extraño, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Sai-sempai? Dijo que sólo iría por unas bebidas, pero se tarda demasiado –susurró para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Demonios –dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido —. Se me quedó algo en el gimnasio.

Con lo enojado que estaba, y encima con esa chica nueva molestándole, ahora tendría que devolverse por donde había venido para buscar eso que olvidó. Sólo esperaba no topársela de regreso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico de los ojos negros, observando a la joven que acababa de salvar y poniendo una expresión de dolor cuando ésta se levantó, dejando libre su mano.

Ino lo ignoró totalmente, mirándose su uniforme escolar.

—¡Mi ropa! –se quejó la rubia. Esta vez puso atención en el chico, notando que no era para nada feo, pero eso no disminuía su rabia —. ¡Te has fijado en lo que has hecho? ¡Eres un idiota!

El chico no le respondió, pues el dolor de su mano derecha se tornaba muy agudo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? –insistió Ino —. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta mi ropa? Aunque sea el simple uniforme de una escuela, está hecha por uno de los mejores diseñadores del país y… –Ino no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que el grito de alguien la interrumpió.

—¿Sai-sempai! –se oyó a Matsuri, quién corría hacia ellos —. Sai-sempai, ¿estás bien? –cuando ella llegó, se fijó también en que ahí estaba su prima, tirada y reclamando por alguna cosa de la cual no estaba segura; sin embargo Matsuri no le prestó demasiada atención, pues al ver a su sempai notó como éste se sostenía la mano, con expresión de dolor —. ¡Sai-sempai! –exclamó —. ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu mano?

En ese momento Ino dejó de patalear, observando al chico y a su prima.

—Estoy bien –dijo Sai, parándose con algo de dificultad, pues su mano dolía cada vez más y al ver su expresión, Matsuri no dudó en ir a comprobar su lesión, tomando suavemente su mano, y provocando que ésta volviera a doler, por lo que Sai no pudo evitar quejarse —. Auch.

—Te lastimaste –dijo la chica —. Sai-sempai, deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Dije que estaba bien –insistió Sai, alejando su mano de las suaves y pequeñas manos de Matsuri, pero ella volvió a insistir, esta vez tomándolo de la mano que no estaba lastimada, para jalarlo.

—Y yo he dicho que vayamos a la enfermería –lo retó la castaña —. ¿Qué harás si tu lesión es seria y no puedes volver a dibujar?

Al oír sus palabras, Sai simplemente se dejó arrastrar, mientras que Ino les miraba de mala gana. Quien quiera que fuera ese tal Sai, acababa de ganarse su total desprecio. ¡Pero que ni pensara que las cosas se quedaban así!

Por otro lado, Gaara regresaba a buscar lo que había perdido, cuando de pronto se topó con la escena de Matsuri llevando de la mano a ese chico de tercer año.

No supo explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, era como si algo dentro de él se quemara a una velocidad avasalladora. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa; estaba increíblemente molesto. Este era un trago _muy_ amargo.

¿Pero por qué?

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara no sabe que pensar respecto a Matsuri, pero una conversación con Sakura podría hacerle darse cuenta de que fue engañado por Sari. Sai se ha lastimado gravemente la mano, y culpa a Ino por eso. Matsuri aún sigue triste por el trato de Gaara, además, pequeños fragmentos de memoria parecen regresar a él. Sasuke sigue sin saber por qué Sakura está molesta con él, y el acercamiento de la peli rosa con Gaara lo pone muy furioso. Mientras que Temari decide enfrascarse en un peligroso juego con su profesor, y los chicos deberán cumplir su castigo después de clases.

Próximo capítulo: Castigo después de clases.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Gaara se comporta como un idiota celoso, ¿verdad? Sólo que él aún no se ha dado cuenta, pobrecito.**

**¿Qué tan grave será la lesión de Sai? ¿De pronto ya no será capaz de pintar de nuevo?**

**¿Ino logrará sus objetivos con Gaara? ¿O será Sari quién lo consiga?**

**¿Y qué pasará durante el castigo? **

**Bueno, todo eso lo sabrán en la conti, así que nos leemos.**

**Bye ^^**


	7. Castigo despues de clases

**¡Hola! **

**No sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última conti de este fic, pero en fin, aquí les traigo la siguiente. Les aviso además, que por fin dentro de poco estará la conti del fic "¿Te Casas Conmigo?", que además ya está en sus últimos capítulos.**

**Espero que disfruten esta conti.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 6: Castigo después de clases**

Matsuri estaba en la enfermería junto a su amigo y superior, Sai, a quién le vendaba cuidadosamente su mano herida. La enfermera había salido a hacer algo urgente, por lo que a la castaña no le quedó más remedio que curar por si misma a su amigo.

Sai sentía una fuerte punzada en su mano, pero no quería preocupar a Matsuri, por eso no se había quejado ni una sola vez desde que llegaron a la enfermería.

—Ya está listo –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa —. Siento no ser tan buena como una enfermera de verdad, pero creo que esto servirá por ahora.

—¿Por qué dices que no eres buena? –le cuestionó Sai —. Yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien.

—Siempre eres tan amable –dijo Matsuri.

—¿Esa chica rubia es tu prima? –preguntó de pronto el chico, llamando levemente la atención de su amiga.

—Así es –respondió Matsuri —. Siento que haya sido tan grosera, a veces Ino-chan no se puede controlar.

Sai asintió con la cabeza, sin decirle nada más, pero para sí mismo, no podía entender cómo es que una chica tan maleducada y antipática, podía tener una relación de sangre con Matsuri. En verdad eran muy diferentes. Es más, esa Ino no le había agradado ni un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba furioso. Realmente no podía entender cómo el ver a Matsuri tomando de la mano a otro chico podía ponerlo en ese estado, pero no podía controlarlo, él mismo se sorprendía de que se sintiera así.

—¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué demonios me importa a mí si Matsuri sale con ese tipo?

Caminó hasta llegar al gimnasio, mirando por el lado de las bancas para ver si allí estaba lo que había perdido, y por suerte lo halló. Recogió el pequeño objeto, una muñequera de color rojo, tejida a mano. Sonrió cuando la tuvo puesta en su lugar, pues ese objeto era muy preciado para él. Todo lo que podía recordar de su pasado lo representaba aquella muñequera, pues se la había dado esa niña misteriosa con la que siempre soñaba. Lo único que su mente aún conservaba intacto, su único recuerdo, a pesar de que el rostro de esa niña permanecía en blanco en su mente.

—No tengo que seguir preocupándome por alguien como Matsuri –dijo para sí, tratando de calmar un poco su furia. ¿Qué podría importarle a él lo que esa chica hiciera? Después de todo no tenían ni tendrían ninguna relación. Sí. Él quería convencerse de que no le importaba, pero sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Sus sentimientos por Matsuri no eran cualquier cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde y Sai estaba en el salón de dibujo. Había preparado todo para pintar un hermoso cuadro, pero cuando tomó el pincel y trató de pasarlo sobre el lienzo, su mano dolió tanto que le hizo soltar el pequeño instrumento. Se miró sorprendido la mano, que había sido vendada por su dulce amiga Matsuri. ¿De verdad tendría una lesión seria?

—¿Por qué duele tanto? –se quejó, sobándose un poco por el dolor que sentía.

Ya todos estaban saliendo de la escuela, pero como era usual en Ino, estaba en búsqueda del chico que había escogido como presa. Estaba segura de haberle visto caminar hacia algún lugar de la escuela, puesto que escuchó que hoy él y algunos chicos más del salón estarían castigados por alguna cosa que no le interesaba saber. Caminaba por los pasillos, hasta que escuchó el ruido de algo estrellarse contra el suelo. Su curiosidad la mató, así que se metió a aquel salón, encontrándose con el chico pelinegro de hace rato.

—Ah, sólo eras tú –dijo decepcionada, poniendo una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Sai le miró entonces, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la prima de Matsuri. No pudo evitar reparar en las bonitas facciones de su rostro, pero aquella expresión de arrogancia le hacía ver como una chica superficial y tonta. Lo que más molestaba a Sai, era que a pesar de que él se había herido tratando de que ella no se golpeara, la rubia ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, es más, hasta le había insultado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña? –le preguntó con indiferencia, causando la ira de Ino, pues no le gustaba ser subestimada por nadie.

—Hey, ¿a quién llamas niña? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido —. Se ve que no sabes con quién estás hablando, mi familia tiene mucho dinero y…

—¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? –la interrumpió Sai, soltando una sonrisa tan fría y falsa, que a Ino le tembló todo el cuerpo —. No trates de intimidarme, y mejor, dame las gracias por lo que hice antes por ti. ¿No es eso lo que haría una persona educada?

—¿Darte las gracias? –Ino rió ofendida —. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Sai le mostró su mano.

—Aquí –le indicó —. Me lastimé la mano cuando te caíste, trataba de proteger tu cabeza –miró hacia un costado —, pero ahora pienso que fue un esfuerzo inútil, tu cabeza realmente no tiene nada que valga la pena.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! –exclamó la rubia, haciendo que Sai se tapara los oídos por el ruido estridente que ella había hecho.

—No grites, ¿o es que además de dejarme con una mano lastimada, también planeas dejarme sordo? –preguntó irónicamente, bajando sus manos —. ¿Sabes lo importantes que son sus manos para un artista? –rió otra vez con sarcasmo —. ¿Pero qué vas a saber tú de eso? Sólo debes tener pajaritos en la cabeza.

—¡Voy a matarte!

En ese momento Ino estaba furiosa, sólo podía pensar en darle una paliza a ese pelinegro insolente. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así a una persona tan importante como ella? ¡Pero le iba a enseñar una lección!

Se abalanzó contra el chico con toda la intención de enseñarle con quién estaba tratando, pero apenas y logró dar unos pasos antes de resbalar con un poco de pintura que había en el piso. Al verla caer, Sai pensó en dejarla que se golpeara contra el suelo, pues bien merecido se lo tenía, pero su estúpida naturaleza amable le impidió dejar caer a una mujer al suelo sin hacer nada para ayudarle, por muy maleducada que ésta fuera, así que se estiró todo lo que pudo, atrapándola entre sus brazos, pero al cargar con el peso de la chica, su mano sufrió todas las consecuencias, por lo que el dolor fue aún mayor.

Por su parte Ino levantó la mirada sorprendida al ver que no había caído al suelo, entonces se fijó en que Sai la estaba sosteniendo, pero con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar observar que los rasgos del chico eran muy finos y bien proporcionados. En realidad era muy apuesto, pero esa personalidad le quitaba todo el encanto. Después de cinco segundos de estar así, ella finalmente regresó a la realidad y con el rostro algo sonrojado, se alejó de él. Sai inmediatamente se sobó su mano.

—Rayos –masculló en voz baja, pero igualmente Ino le escuchó.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por haber lastimado la mano de Sai dos veces, sin embargo, era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse, así que sólo se hizo la ofendida y se marchó dando fuertes pisotones.

—Esa chica está realmente loca –susurró Sai, completamente seguro de que nunca en su vida iba a ser capaz de llevarse bien con alguien como ella. Jamás vería con buenos ojos a esa chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Maldito castigo estúpido –susurró Sasuke de mala gana, mientras barría una y otra vez el piso de la cafetería. No entendía por qué estaba castigado luego de dar un solo y miserable golpe, además de que eran esos tipos los que se vinieron a meter a su escuela y ellos empezaron la pelea. ¿Acaso debía quedarse quieto esperando que le masacraran a él y a sus amigos?

Aunque no le hubiese importado mucho si golpeaban al tal Gaara ese. Aún no era capaz de tragarlo.

Además de todo eso del castigo, estaba el hecho de que Sakura estaba molesta con él y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué. Le molestaba el hecho de no entenderlo, de no comprender a qué se debía la ira de su novia. Odiaba cuando estaban peleados, porque la mayoría de las veces –como ahora–, Sakura se guardaba todo lo que le pasaba y no le decía nada, lo que se volvía algo muy frustrante, porque no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas después.

—Sakura… ahora que recuerdo me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca buscando unos libros –rió de medio lado, pensando que si estaban los dos solos ahí, sería muy fácil solucionarlo todo.

Al contrario de muchos de sus compañeros, su novia era una cerebrito, hasta podría decirse que era un poco nerd, y no es que fuera la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela como para estar con él, de hecho, muchas chicas de sus club de fans aún se cuestionaban el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese elegido tan mal a la que iba a ser su novia. Él era totalmente indiferente a todas esas críticas, pues le gustaba Sakura tal como ella era. Esa chica no era tan lista como él o Neji, pero ocupaba los mejores lugares en las listas porque siempre se esforzaba al máximo estudiando. Leía pesados y enormes libros todos los días y casi no dedicaba tiempo a otras cosas, era por eso también que le caía bien a muy pocas personas.

—A la mierda con este estúpido castigo, buscaré a Sakura ahora –dijo arrojando la escoba a un lado. Se limpió un poco el uniforme, tomó su bolso y partió en búsqueda de su novia y la reconciliación que tendrían, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de por qué había sido la pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba en la biblioteca ordenando algunos libros como parte de su castigo. Odiaba que los demás le dijeran qué tenía que hacer, y detestaba no poder hacer nada contra eso. El haber sido obligado a asistir a esa tonta escuela en primer lugar, le parecía algo absurdo. Sus padres de verdad pensaban que iban a poder ayudarlo, pero él estaba seguro de que eso no iba a pasar.

Si tan sólo un miserable recuerdo viniese a su mente…

—¡Auch! –escuchó un grito femenino, por lo que se alertó y fue a ver qué había sucedido. Corrió hasta unos enormes estantes que estaban más adelante y vio a una de sus compañeras tirada en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, al notar una gran cantidad de libros tirados al lado de la chica —. ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

—Estoy bien –respondió Sakura, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver lo amable que estaba siendo ese chico. Él siempre le había parecido alguien demasiado frío, alguien a quién nunca le preocuparía el estado de los demás, pero después de verle involucrarse en esa pelea para ayudar a Naruto y Kiba, y ahora preocupándose por ella, se daba cuenta de que Gaara no era una mala persona.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, puede ser peligroso si unos libros tan pesados te caen en la cabeza –dijo el pelirrojo, agachándose a recoger algunos de los pesados libros para ayudar a la chica.

Sakura se puso de pie y también ayudó a Gaara a acomodar los libros.

—Siento haberte sorprendido, es que estaba buscando algo sobre biología y sin querer tiré todos estos libros –dijo Sakura, haciendo una leve reverencia, pues estaba acostumbrada a esas formalidades cuando no era muy cercana a alguien.

—No importa –respondió Gaara, metiendo otro libro en el estante.

En ese momento Sakura recogió uno de los libros y se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Pero qué hace esto aquí? –se preguntó.

Gaara le miró un poco curioso, a lo que Sakura sólo rió nerviosa.

—Este libro –le enseñó —. Es "_El Alquimista"_, ¿lo has leído? –vio a Gaara negar con la cabeza —. Pues es un libro muy bueno, te lo recomiendo, es el libro favorito de mi amiga Matsuri –dijo mirando la portada —. Pero en fin, el punto es que no debería estar en este sitio.

—Matsuri… –pronunció Gaara, con un tono que ciertamente demostraba que quería saber algo —. Ella… ¿Lee este tipo de cosas?

—Matsuri es una chica muy aplicada, le gusta mucho leer y aprender cosas nuevas –Sakura dejó el libro sobre una pequeña repisa que estaba a un lado de ellos, retomando su tarea de guardar los pesados libros de biología —. Ella es muy tímida, pero cuando le conoces te das cuenta de que es alguien muy especial.

—¿Tímida? –Gaara frunció el ceño —. He escuchado que con los chicos no es nada tímida, al contrario –desvió la mirada un poco apenado, pues no le gustaba nada eso de cotillear, pero necesitaba confirmar las cosas que le había dicho Sari —, oí que ella ha tenido muchos novios.

Sakura se rió como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy gracioso.

—¿Matsuri? –cuestionó —. Pues debes estar hablando de otra Matsuri, porque la que yo conozco, ni siquiera ha tenido su primer beso –volvió a reír —. Créeme, la conozco desde el jardín de infantes y es tan inocente que da risa.

Gaara sintió un extraño alivio en su pecho al oír eso, pero también un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Esto que le contaba Sakura era cierto? ¿Entonces Sari le había mentido? Y lo peor… él había tratado a Matsuri como si ella fuese una cualquiera. _Demonios._ Matsuri había llorado por su culpa, porque él estaba enojado luego de oír que ella era una come-hombres.

—Soy un idiota… –masculló.

—¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó la peli rosa, pero sólo lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—No dije nada –aseguró el pelirrojo, terminando de ordenar los libros que se le habían caído a Sakura —. Pero… ¿Estás segura de lo que me has contado? –insistió.

—Segurísima –respondió la peli rosa, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero luego aquellas preguntas le parecieron un tanto sospechosas, y no pudo evitar preguntar —. ¿Pero por qué tienes tanto interés en Matsuri? –interrogó —. ¿Es que acaso ella te gusta?

Gaara se quedó totalmente de piedra ante esa pregunta, pensando dentro de sí mismo cuál era la respuesta, pero no tenía una, no sabía qué decir.

—Yo…

—Sakura –se escuchó una voz masculina, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se diesen la media vuelta. Visualizaron a Sasuke parado al comienzo del pasillo, mirándoles de mala gana, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo —. ¿Qué haces? –exigió saber el pelinegro, poniendo especial énfasis en mirar a Gaara como si le estuviese declarando que ése era su último día de vida, aunque al pelirrojo ni siquiera le importó.

—Sólo estaba buscando unos libros –respondió normalmente la chica, sin sospechar que los celos estaban invadiendo ahora mismo a su novio.

Sasuke se acercó con rudeza y bruscamente tomó del brazo a la chica, luego agarró su bolso y la jaloneó lejos de ahí, mientras ella le reclamaba.

Gaara ignoró aquella situación. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo que ese tal Sasuke hiciera sus escenas de celos frente a él, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en buscar a Matsuri y tratar de arreglar la estupidez que había cometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri estaba sentada en un columpio de aquel parque en donde solía jugar con Gaara de niños. Estaba triste, su rostro ya no estaba iluminado como antes.

—¿Por qué? –se preguntó una vez más, como si no lo hubiese hecho suficientes veces ya. Su corazón le dolía fuertemente por el hecho de saber que Gaara la despreciaba. Quería tanto volver a estar como antes, ser los mismos niños alegres y sin preocupaciones que eran. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto Gaara? ¿Un accidente era capaz de convertir a una persona en alguien tan diferente?

—_Gaara-kun –dijo la pequeña Matsuri —. Tienes que prometerme algo antes de irte a casa hoy._

—_¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad, mirando a su pequeña amiguita mientras ésta le enseñaba su dedo meñique. Gaara no entendió muy bien de qué se trataba, hasta que ella cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos._

—_Desde hoy Gaara-kun y yo somos los mejores amigos ¿Ne? –sonrió la pequeña niña castaña con una luminosidad que casi dejó encantado al pelirrojo, el cual asintió con la cabeza, con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas._

—_Sí, desde hoy eres mi mejor amiga –respondió sonriendo._

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por las mejillas de la chica, pero ella la secó de inmediato.

—Prometiste que siempre seríamos amigos –susurró —. Prometiste que no te olvidarías de mí –bajó la mirada —. Pero has roto ambas promesas… –otra lágrima cayó, perdiéndose al llegar a sus pequeños labios —. ¿No debería ya dejarte ir? –se preguntó, como si él le estuviese escuchando —. He pensado en ti durante estos seis años, pero tú ni siquiera me recuerdas. ¿Para qué sigo aferrada a lo que fuiste? Está claro que ya no eres ese niño que yo conocía, y nunca lo serás.

Miró su muñeca en ese momento, dejando ver un pequeño brazalete muy especial, pues era exactamente igual al que Gaara tenía.

—Esta promesa ya ha sido olvidada –dijo para sí, quitándose el brazalete y guardándolo en su mochila.

Así iba a ser. Si Gaara ya no quería verla ni hablarle, entonces no insistiría. Así como él la olvidó, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Ella también olvidaría a Gaara para siempre.

_Pero aún para alguien que ha perdido la memoria, no todo estaba olvidado, porque olvidar un sentimiento especial como ese no es posible, incluso si pasan mil años._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto había terminado de limpiar los pasillos que le asignaron como castigo. Estaba por ir a guardarlo todo, cuando de pronto escuchó una suave y melodiosa música venir desde uno de los salones de la escuela. Ese era el salón de baile, pero era raramente utilizado, ya que el club del mismo no estaba en actividades en estas fechas. Al principio el rubio se asustó, pensando que podía tratarse de algún fantasma.

—¿Qué será eso? –se preguntó, con el rostro azul del miedo. Tomó firmemente entre sus manos la escoba y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia el lugar. Tragó saliva antes de mirar por la puerta semi abierta, esperando encontrarse con alguna clase de espectro del otro mundo, pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente mudo y boquiabierto.

Dentro de aquella sala estaba nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyûga, aquella tímida jovencita con la cual le costaba mucho entablar una conversación. Ella estaba bailando, moviendo su cuerpo grácilmente al ritmo de la suave música de ballet. Sus brazos se estiraban finamente y sus piernas se movían de forma dócil. Toda ella estaba dando una demostración demasiado cautivante para los ojos de Naruto, quién no pudo evitar dejar caer la escoba que tenía en sus manos.

En ese instante Hinata se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó sorprendida. Su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo y se sentía demasiado avergonzada. Ni siquiera sus amigas tenían la menor idea de que ella bailaba por las tardes en aquel lugar, y ahora había sido descubierta por la persona que menos deseaba que la viera. Esto era sin duda lo último que se esperaba.

Sin esperar que él le dijera algo, tomó todas sus cosas y se fue corriendo, totalmente sonrojada y llena de vergüenza. En ese momento sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Por otro lado, Naruto seguía paralizado tras lo que había visto. Nunca pensó que Hinata pudiese ser una persona tan cautivante, porque sí, realmente su baile le había cautivado.

—Hinata… –susurró, observando el camino por el cual ella había huido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba recostado en su cama pensando en las palabras que Sakura le había dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba más claramente, ¿por qué rayos había creído en lo que le dijo Sari? Era obvio que esa chica quería algo con él, por eso le mintió sobre Matsuri, y él había caído como un idiota. Lo peor de todo era que gracias a esto, había descubierto que ella le importaba más de lo normal. A pesar de que pensaba que Matsuri era una chica bastante torpe e infantil, que no tenía ningún atractivo físico más allá de lo normal, había algo en ella que le hacía persistir en querer estar a su lado. Tal vez era su sonrisa, o la forma en que se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba avergonzada o enojada. Esa expresión era adorable.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –se preguntó —. ¿De verdad me gusta Matsuri?

Si fuese así realmente, esta era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una chica. No era un completo inexperto en el terreno amoroso, ya que había tenido una o dos novias en su anterior ciudad, pero ninguna de ellas le había gustado realmente, sólo estaba con ellas por aburrimiento o porque su cuerpo le pedía cumplir ciertas necesidades. La verdad era que nunca se había sentido enamorado de una chica. Nunca había pensado tanto tiempo en una como lo hacía con Matsuri. Nunca se había reído de los simples gestos graciosos de alguien. Jamás le había gustado tanto hacer enfadar a una persona y había disfrutado de eso.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo si realmente esa tonta chiquilla se había logrado meter en su corazón.

Solamente encontró una respuesta.

—¡Gaara! –escuchó la voz de su madre. Suspiró pensando que nuevamente sería regañado o molestado por alguna tontería, por lo que se levantó y bajó de mala gana, pero se sorprendió de ver a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos justo en ese momento, parada al lado de su mamá en la sala. Sintió que le explotaba el corazón y no supo por qué, pero su rostro se puso rojo.

—¿P-pasa algo? –¿Por qué rayos había tartamudeado? De verdad se sintió como un completo idiota al darse cuenta de lo que esa chica le provocaba.

—Hijo, necesito pedirte un favor, ya que ninguno de tus hermanos está aquí, ¿podrías acompañar a esta linda señorita a recoger unas cosas que encargué?

—¿Por qué yo? –cuestionó —. ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con tus cosas?

—Le pedí de favor a Matsuri-chan que fuera a esa tienda a encargarlas por mí, y ella se ha ofrecido a recogerlas ya que conoce mejor la zona, pero no quiero que vaya sola –respondió la mujer, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Ella no era nada tonta, y había notado perfectamente lo nervioso que se puso su hijo al ver a la vecina. ¿Acaso habría algo entre esos dos chicos? —. ¿Me harías ese favor? –pidió.

Gaara miró de reojo a Matsuri. Necesitaba disculparse con ella y ciertamente esta parecía una buena ocasión, pero no estaba muy seguro de si ella realmente lo perdonaría. Se había comportado como un idiota con ella y era muy normal si la chica no lo quería volver a ver en la vida.

—N-no es necesario, Karura-san –dijo de pronto Matsuri —. Yo puedo ir sola, no necesita molestar a Gaara-san –dijo con una sonrisa.

_¿Gaara-san? _

¿Desde cuándo Matsuri le llamaba _Gaara-san?_

—No me molesta –dijo el pelirrojo —. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y estaba muy aburrido, así que vamos –dijo de forma desinteresada, pero la verdad era que no soportaba el trato tan distante que estaba recibiendo por parte de ella.

Karura sonrió ante la disposición de su hijo. De verdad tenía que gustarle mucho Matsuri como para darse el fastidio de acompañarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru estaba de vago nuevamente, esta vez en un parque de la ciudad. Dormía tranquilamente tirado sobre el pasto, mientras a su alrededor, varios niños corrían jugando a la pelota. De un momento a otro, le llegó un pelotazo en plena cara, lo que le hizo despertar enojado.

—¿Quién ha sido? –exigió saber, con el ceño fruncido y agarrando la pelota con su mano. Los niños se sintieron un poco intimidados, por lo que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a responder. En eso, Shikamaru escuchó una voz conocida y al voltearse pudo ver a esa chica que siempre se encontraba en situaciones incómodas, de la cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre, pero ella regañaba insistentemente a un pequeño.

—Ten más cuidado al pasar corriendo, mira como me has ensuciado de arena –se quejaba la rubia, quién lucía realmente linda y llamativa. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color fucsia, acompañada de unos jeans de color blanco. Usaba tennis del color de la blusa y su cabello estaba suelto, haciéndola ver muy atractiva ante los ojos del joven Nara.

Nunca le habían llamado enormemente la atención las chicas, pero ella en particular había despertado cierto interés en su persona desde el momento en que por primera vez le vio, sólo que era alguien demasiado perezoso como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Oye niño, ¿acaso no vas a decir nada? –le interrogó la rubia, tomando de la muñeca al pobre niño.

—Lo siento mucho onee-san –le dijo él, y al verle disculparse, Temari ya no pudo seguir enojada.

—Está bien, para la otra sólo fíjate.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y corrió para seguir jugando con el resto de sus amiguitos. Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño y les regresó la pelota, sin que la chica rubia se percatase aún de su presencia. Él, por su parte, siguió observándola. Estaba ahí, parada sola y mirando para todos lados, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, pero nadie llegaba. En ese momento, alguien apareció, una persona que hizo sorprenderse al chico que nunca se sorprendía por nada.

—Lo siento, llego tarde –dijo el hombre, quién se detuvo al lado de la chica y le sonrió; eso hizo que ella se sonrojara.

—No pasa nada, yo acabo de llegar de todos modos –dijo Temari —. ¿Podemos irnos ya, Itachi-san?

—Seguro –respondió el mencionado, comenzando a alejarse junto a la chica.

Shikamaru estaba atónito. ¿Una alumna y un profesor estaban saliendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata había llegado a su casa hace un rato. No podía creer aún que había sido descubierta por Naruto haciendo algo tan vergonzoso. Seguramente él mañana se burlaría de ella y ella no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de pronto, provocándole un susto de muerte. Todo tipo de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, desde que Naruto le había contado a todo el mundo que la había visto bailando y le llamaban para reírse de ella, o que era él mismo quién planeaba burlarse por teléfono antes de verla primero en la escuela. Pero nada de eso era así, la persona que llamaba no tenía nada que ver con todas esas cosas.

—¿B-Bueno? –habló con algo de miedo, tranquilizándose al oír la voz de una de sus amigas.

—_¿Hinata? Soy yo, Tenten _–dijo la chica del otro lado, quién asistía a un curso mayor que el de Hinata y era, además, la novia de su primo Neji.

—Tenten-chan, que bueno oírte. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la ojiperla, intuyendo a qué debía de tratarse la llamada de la chica castaña —. ¿Neji Nii-san no contesta tus llamadas otra vez?

—_Oye, ¿crees que Neji es la única persona que tengo para llamar en esa casa? _–cuestionó la chica en tono bromista, pero al cabo de unos segundos su risa dejó de oírse, sólo había silencio, hasta que su voz regresó, pero esta vez apagada —. _Supongo que mentir es inútil._

—¿Quieres que hable con él? –se ofreció Hinata, la cual había fruncido el ceño al enterarse de que su primo nuevamente estaba comportándose como un idiota con su amiga Tenten.

Desde que podía recordar, ella y Tenten siempre habían sido amigas, de esas inseparables que iban juntas a todo, le conoció incluso antes que a Matsuri y Sakura. Hinata tenía sólo cuatro años cuando vio por primera vez a Tenten, de quién admiraba su gran fuerza de voluntad y decisión frente a la vida. A pesar de que Tenten era un año mayor, se llevaban como hermanas, y después Matsuri y Sakura se habían unido a su grupo.

Por otro lado, Tenten siempre había estado enamorada de su primo Neji, un chico frío y serio que se la pasaba ignorando a la gente, pero por alguna razón, hace dos años, había terminado por hacerle caso a Tenten y se habían vuelto novios. Todo iba bien hasta hace seis meses atrás, cuando Neji comenzó a distanciarse de ella y a tratarla fríamente.

—_¡No! _–exclamó la castaña como respuesta a su amiga —. _¿Cómo crees Hinata? No te llamé para que lo regañes por mi culpa, sólo quería hablar contigo… _–la chica suspiró —. _No quiero que él se enoje conmigo y termine por dejar de dirigirme la palabra._

—Pero Tenten-chan, ¿no piensas hacer nada? Es muy injusto que mi primo te trate así, tú eres su novia –le recordó Hinata, olvidándose por completo de sus problemas, pues ahora sólo podía pensar en la tristeza que debía de estar aquejando a su amiga.

—_Déjalo Hinata, es mejor no hacer nada. Neji me quiere, él me lo ha demostrado, no tengo por qué cuestionarlo._

En ese momento Hinata se preguntó qué había pasado con esa Tenten tan segura de sí misma, esa que ante nada se doblegaba. ¿Había sido vencida por el amor que sentía por su primo Neji?

Eso no era justo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara y Matsuri avanzaban en completo silencio por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. El chico llevaba una bolsa en sus manos, y la chica llevaba otra. La situación se hacía cada vez más incómoda para el pelirrojo, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que Matsuri siempre tuviera un tema de conversación, pero que estuviera así de callada le ponía de los nervios.

—Se está haciendo tarde –comentó él de pronto, sintiéndose como un estúpido al no haber sido capaz de decir algo más inteligente.

—Sí –respondió la castaña, y luego de eso volvió a quedarse callada.

Ambos avanzaron en silencio por dos cuadras más, hasta que fue el mismo Gaara –ya cansado de esa incomodidad– quién se atrevió a romper el silencio de nuevo.

—¿Me vas a ignorar todo el tiempo? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido. De verdad le molestaba no ser tomado en cuenta por ella, era la primera vez que el trato distante de alguien realmente le perturbaba.

La castaña volteó a verle, pero seguido de eso bajó la mirada y no le respondió.

—Oye –Gaara insistió —. ¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, o acaso has olvidado cómo hablar?

—¿No me dijiste que no te hablara nunca más? –finalmente Matsuri le contestó, pero estaba molesta con él y eso se notaba en el tono de su voz y en su mirada furiosa —. ¿Por qué estás tratando de ser simpático ahora? Me dijiste que no me querías cerca, y luego vienes y te ofreces a acompañarme. ¿Quién te entiende?

—Sobre eso… –Gaara no sabía que decirle, así que sólo terminó por bajar la mirada. Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué clase de persona tan incoherente era? Primero le decía que se alejara de él, y ahora trataba de acercarse de nuevo. ¿Pero por qué quería volver a tenerla cerca? ¿No sería mejor que sólo la dejara ir?

Pero sabía que realmente no podía hacer eso, para él era imposible dejar escapar a Matsuri, porque para su desgracia, ella _le gustaba_.

—Verás, yo… de verdad lo siento –finalmente se atrevió a decir, alzando la mirada otra vez. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron profundamente sobre los de la castaña, la cual había sentido como su corazón se aceleraba violentamente —. De verdad fui un idiota –siguió hablando Gaara —. No quería herirte de esa manera, es sólo que yo… pensé que no necesitaba ningún amigo, pero…

—¿De verdad te estás disculpando? –lo interrumpió Matsuri, sintiendo una gran alegría en su pecho. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, porque estaba demasiado feliz —. ¿Eso quiere decir que sí quieres ser mi amigo?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar el delinear una leve sonrisa. Pensó que nada le podría hacer sentir tan feliz, pero cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido antes no era absolutamente nada comparada con lo que sintió cuando Matsuri se lanzó a sus brazos en un arrebato de alegría, rodeándolo por la cintura. Ella era tan pequeña que su cabeza apenas llegaba hasta el pecho del pelirrojo, justo en el lugar en donde su corazón había comenzado a latir tan rápido que parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Él pensó que sería descubierto por Matsuri, así que la apartó de sí lo más rápido que pudo, desviando la mirada, pues su rostro se sentía caliente.

—N-no tienes por qué acercárteme así –le reclamó —. Tonta.

Matsuri le miró sin comprender al principio, pero de pronto sonrió, sin que Gaara supiera por qué.

—Lo siento –dijo ella. Luego de eso siguió caminando —. _Esto fue… tan parecido a cuando éramos niños._

Gaara se había quedado de pie en ese lugar, mirando como Matsuri se alejaba a pasos lentos. En un momento sus ojos se cerraron, y sintió una especie de deja vu, como si lo que acababa de pasar ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

¿Pero cuándo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_¡Gaara-kun, vamos a jugar! _

—_¡Gaara-kun, alcánzame!_

—_Gaara-kun… te quiero…_

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron con lentitud y una extraña confusión reflejada en ellos. Había soñado nuevamente con esa niña, esa persona que por alguna razón ansiaba recordar con desesperación, pero esta vez algo había sido distinto.

Claramente había logrado ver sus ojos negros.

—Ojos negros… –susurró —. Como los de Matsuri… –una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios al pronunciar aquel nombre. Su torpe vecina y compañera de clases se había metido demasiado en su interior, en su mente y también en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía sacarla de ahí?

Ya que no podía seguir durmiendo, decidió mirar un rato por la ventana, a ver si le volvía a dar sueño. Notó que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, pero en él no era nada del otro mundo el desvelarse hasta altas horas de la noche.

Salió por el ventanal de su habitación hacia afuera, apoyándose en la baranda, y notando de pronto que desde la casa de al lado, alguien también estaba saliendo. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes, pero su habitación y la de Matsuri estaban la una frente a la otra, y la persona que salía era ella.

—Oh, Gaara-kun… –susurró la castaña, sonrojándose enseguida al notar que Gaara no traía nada puesto en la parte de arriba, ya que él dormía sólo con un pantalón ligero. La castaña bajó la mirada y al notar Gaara lo que a ella le molestaba, también se sonrojó.

—Lo siento –el pelirrojo entró a su habitación rápidamente y se puso una camiseta delgada y sin mangas, para luego regresar al balcón —. No sabía que estabas despierta, yo usualmente duermo con poca ropa.

—Está bien –le dijo Matsuri —. No es como si lo hubieses hecho a propósito –le sonrió, restando importancia al asunto —. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Yo me quedé viendo un drama y luego me ha dado insomnio –dijo avergonzada, a lo que Gaara sólo sonrió levemente.

Era extraño para él. ¿Cómo es que Matsuri lograba tan fácilmente sacarle una sonrisa?

—Simplemente acabo de despertar –respondió él —. A veces me pasa eso.

—Ya veo… –después de eso Matsuri dejó de hablar, se había quedado con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna y fue ahí cuando Gaara se fijó en que ella sólo estaba usando un camisón delgado como pijama, el cual dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, largas y blancas, además de la delicada línea de su escote. Su cuello era tan blanco y parecía tan suave, al igual que sus hombros, tan finos. Era la primera vez que se ponía a mirar a Matsuri de esa manera, y de pronto deseó estrechar entre sus brazos esa delgada cintura y besar dulcemente cada centímetro de su piel. La luz de la luna que la bañaba, combinada con el viento meciendo su pijama y cabello, le daban un aspecto todavía más exquisito, y Gaara no podía evitar querer ir ahí y estar con ella.

Pero por más que tuviera esos deseos, no era como si pudiera simplemente cumplirlos. Ella no le veía de esa manera, para Matsuri, él era un amigo, _sólo eso_.

—Está haciendo frío, ¿no crees? –dijo de pronto el pelirrojo —. Deberías cubrirte, o te resfriarás.

—No –Matsuri sonrió —. Siempre vengo aquí de noche y nunca me he resfriado –aseguró, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que su presencia provocaba en ese chico que estaba ahora frente a ella —. Además… –continuó ella —. Yo quiero estar contigo un rato más –después de eso, apoyó su rostro contra el barandal, a lo que Gaara solamente pudo desviar la mirada para no seguir perdiéndose en la hermosura que ella representaba.

—¿Quién te dijo que quería estar contigo? –preguntó avergonzado —. Ah, estar aquí es tan aburrido.

—¿Debería cantarte una canción? –se ofreció de pronto la chica, haciendo que Gaara nuevamente le volteara a ver —. ¿Cuál te gusta?

—No me gustan las canciones –aseguró el pelirrojo, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—De verdad eres un amargado, ¿nada en este mundo te gusta? –inquirió la castaña, inflando las mejillas como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero.

—_Tú me gustas_ –pensó Gaara en ese instante, pero sin atreverse a decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Nunca, jamás sería capaz de hacerle saber a Matsuri el sentimiento tan cálido y dulce que ella había despertado en él.

—De todas formas te voy a cantar –la castaña aclaró un poco su garganta, para así afinar sus cuerdas vocales, y una vez estuvo lista, comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía, que de inmediato llenó los oídos de Gaara como una suave brisa marina.

Su voz era tan dulce, que lentamente él se dejó envolver por ella, olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

_No debí haberte visto, debí fingir no saber.  
>Y si soy ciega y si no puedo ver,<br>nunca te habría visto.  
>.<em>

_Debí escapar, debí fingir no escuchar.  
>Y si soy sorda y si no escucho,<br>nunca habría escuchado al amor..  
>.<em>

_Sin palabras me enseñaste el amor,  
>sin palabras me diste amor.<br>Tanto hiciste que respiraba tu respiro  
>pero luego, huiste de mí.<br>._

_Sin palabras el amor se fue,  
>sin palabras el amor me abandonó.<br>¿Ahora qué digo?  
>Creo que mis labios están tan conmocionados<br>que se han quedado sin palabras._

Cuando Matsuri terminó de cantar, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió al notar que el pelirrojo no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un instante. Ella se sonrojó como un tomate al notar esa mirada tan penetrante; él la estaba mirando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

—¿L-lo hice mal? –preguntó nerviosa, pero sólo lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que tienes una voz muy hermosa –aseguró Gaara, quién no tardó nada en volver a sonreírle. Esto era oficial, realmente había sido atrapado por ella.

Matsuri también le sonrió. De verdad a gusto cuando estaba con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día había llegado y Matsuri salía corriendo como una loca de su casa, pues se le había hecho tarde. Al salir, sin querer chocó contra el pecho de alguien, alzando la mirada para verle, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Gaara.

—Tan despistada como siempre –dijo el pelirrojo —. ¿Por qué corres de esa manera?

—¡Gaara-kun, tenemos que correr, estamos llegando tarde! –exclamó ella, tomando una de las manos del pelirrojo para hacerle correr con ella.

—¡Oye, no me jales! –le reclamaba él, pero en realidad una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ya que estaba con ella, _con la persona que le gustaba._

—Esos dos lucen bien –opinó Kankuro, quién les había visto correr juntos tomados de la mano, y alcanzó a observar la sonrisa en los labios de su hermano menor. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veía sonreír, pero con Matsuri parecía ser que eso ocurría a diario.

—¿Crees que a Gaara le guste Matsuri? –le preguntó Temari, que estaba parada al lado de él.

—No sé, habrá que esperar a ver –fue la respuesta del castaño —. Por cierto, nosotros también estamos atrasados.

—Cierto –dijo ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana Hinata llegó a la escuela muy callada, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Naruto y que éste le dijera algo referido a lo que pasó ayer. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

Cuando entró al salón, escuchó la ruidosa voz del rubio, que al parecer hablaba sobre algo con Sasuke, pero al verla llegar a ella, se quedó al instante callado. Hinata se sonrojó como un tomate y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero en ese instante se aparecieron detrás de ella Matsuri y Gaara, ambos respirando agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros.

—Por… fin… llegamos… –logró exclamar la castaña.

—No… no vuelvas a… a jalarme así… –le dijo Gaara, tratando de sonar amenazador, pero el cansancio lo vencía.

Hinata les miró sorprendida, más que nada por el brillo de felicidad que adornaba los ojos de su amiga; ella lucía completamente alegre y feliz, al contrario del día anterior.

—Vaya, ¿ustedes dos son novios o algo? –se escuchó la voz del recién llegado Kiba. Todos voltearon a verle y notaron a lo que se refería con aquel comentario; Gaara y Matsuri seguían tomados de la mano.

Ambos, al notarlo, se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin poder evitar sentirse tremendamente avergonzados.

Al mismo tiempo, aquella escena había sido vista con malos ojos por dos chicas que se habían propuesto hacer suyo al pelirrojo. Sari e Ino no estaban nada contentas con el comportamiento de Matsuri.

Algo había que hacer para arruinar aquel acercamiento. Lo que sea.

Continuara…

Avance:

Shikamaru ha descubierto la relación secreta de una alumna y un maestro, y Temari deberá pagar un alto precio por su silencio. Gaara ha aceptado que le gusta Matsuri; sin embargo, no se siente capaz de llevar su relación más allá y sólo se conforma con ser su amigo. Naruto se siente mal al ser evitado por Hinata, así que libera sus frustraciones con su amiga del internet. Sakura nuevamente ve a Sasuke con la chica pelirroja. Por otro lado, Sari tratará nuevamente de llamar la atención de Gaara, pero ahora tiene que competir con Ino. Y la cercanía de Sai con Matsuri sigue causando los celos de Gaara.

Próximo capítulo: Nuestra amistad.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**La canción que cantó Matsuri es el tema "Without Words" interpretado por Par Shin Hye en el drama You're Beautiful. (Es una canción preciosa, aunque no entiendan nada escúchenla)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Amé la escena del balcón xD**

**Bueno, nos leemos en la conti, que ya me tengo que ir.**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
